Después de nosotros
by Florencia-27
Summary: (AU)Tal vez no vivirían un final feliz como en los típicos cuentos de hadas, quizá el amor verdadero tampoco era del modo en que ellos lo concebían, sin embargo, creían que lograrían construirse un maravilloso porvenir si permanecían uno al lado del otro. Porque si separados nacieron para hacer historia, juntos tendrían el innegable poder de crear leyenda.(En re-edición)
1. Estrellas fugaces

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Yuri On Ice no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para mero entretenimiento.

Es el primer mini fic de esta pareja que escribo, quiero tomarlo como un ejercicio para ver si más adelante me animo a subir otro un poco más largo. Serán un total de tres o cuatro capítulos, aunque todavía no decido del todo bien si lo resumiré así. Sin más, gracias por leer y apreciaría mucho sus comentarios.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Yuri no pudo ni tampoco quiso disimular la gigantesca sonrisa que adornó sus labios cuando le hicieron entrega de las llaves del Ice Castle, finalizando así con total éxito las negociaciones previas a la compra del edificio. Sintiéndose lleno de felicidad, Yuri recibió también los documentos correspondientes a la escritura y contrato de venta, cosas que, ante las leyes, lo convertían en dueño absoluto. Al fin, se dijo mientras observaba embelesado su más reciente adquisición. Tras retirarse del patinaje artístico apenas un año atrás, Yuri se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de buscar alguna manera digna de ganarse la vida; y que mejor forma de hacerlo que combinar sus dos grandes pasiones. Podía lograrlo, tenía una licenciatura en administración y, con el vasto conocimiento referente al patinaje profesional que había ido adquiriendo durante los años, era sin duda la persona más cualificada en todo Hasetsu para llevar las riendas del Ice Castle.

Sus padres, quienes en todo momento solían apoyarlo en cualquier decisión que tomaba, no se negaron a dicha posibilidad. Sin embargo, también le hicieron ver que no necesitaba precipitarse; Yutopia continuaba siendo un negocio muy rentable gracias al constante flujo de turistas durante todo el año, por ende podía seguir trabajando ahí sin mayor inconveniente hasta que se sintiera lo bastante seguro para iniciar algo propio. Yuri en verdad les agradecía su preocupación y buenas intenciones, pero no quería seguir vagando entre los pasillos de las aguas termales cual alma en pena ni un minuto más; ya tenía veinticinco años y necesitaba comenzar a independizarse.

Por eso, cuando Yuko le mencionó bastante deprimida que los ahora antiguos dueños del Ice Castle pensaban vender porque ya les resultaba muy difícil hacerse cargo gracias a la edad, vio una oportunidad perfecta. Le costó mucho reunir el dinero suficiente para cubrir la suma inicial, aun así todos sus ahorros añadido a un fuerte préstamo del banco fueron apenas suficientes. Yuko se mostró feliz por él y, así mismo, también le hizo ver que debía tomar esa oportunidad para retomar su vida justo dónde la había dejado luego que Victor y él tomaron caminos diferentes.

Nada más recordar al astro ruso del patinaje, Yuri sintió excesivo el peso del anillo que aún llevaba puesto, como si fuera un ladrillo y no un trozo de metal simple. Un año. Había pasado ya un año desde que los dos emprendieron rumbos separados por petición suya, ni más ni menos.

En aquel entonces, Yuri consideró que atar a Victor con una promesa sin fecha de caducidad era muy egoísta, más aún cuando él parecía tan ansioso por volver al hielo y competir otra vez, disputándose así los mejores puestos del mundo. En pocas palabras, retenerlo hubiera sido igual que cortarle las alas a una hermosa ave negándole así su derecho divino a ser libre de ir dónde quisiera. Pero también, en honor a la verdad, tuvo miedo. Un miedo irracional a enfrentarse un día no muy lejano a los posibles reclamos del hombre a quien admiró durante casi toda su vida entera; todo por haberle obligado a quedarse cuando, evidentemente, sus dedeos eran otros. Y le regresó a Victor su capacidad de tomar decisiones, así como también lo instó a prepararse para las temporadas futuras donde seguro brillaría como la hermosa estrella que siempre había sido.

Ni Victor ni mucho menos Yakov, quien dicho sea de paso pareció encantado con la idea, quisieron postergar más la noticia de su regreso triunfal a las pistas y, al poco tiempo de finalizar el Grand Prix Final convocaron una rueda de presa oficial donde hicieron el anuncio. Pero dos semanas después, Yuri también se puso bajo los reflectores mediáticos al informar que, contra todo pronóstico, se retiraría sin posibilidad de volver en un futuro cercano. Tal noticia causó un shock generalizado entre la prensa deportiva y redes sociales, conducto por el cual no pasó mucho para que terminaran haciéndolo pedazos. A juicio de los rusos, Yuri carecía del potencial necesario pues, aún con la ayuda de un atleta del calibre de Victor no fue capaz de hacerse con el oro; cosa en verdad decepcionante. Aquellos comentarios a Yuri poco le sorprendieron, ellos aún le odiaban un poco por haber acaparado a su héroe nacional esa temporada. Entre tanto, el resto del mundo opinaba que sólo era cuestión de lógica: con Nikiforov compitiendo una vez más en el circuito y la impresionante amenaza de Yuri Plisetsky pululando cerca, Katsuki no soportaría la presión quedándose atrás irremediablemente.

Yuri prefería evitar pensar en ello aun ahora. Pero los primeros meses fueron los más complicados porque, además de lidiar con la prensa amarillista a nivel global, en casa las cosas tampoco estaban mejor. Minako le gritó durante días hasta casi dejarlo sordo, Phichit, a su vez, intentó hacerlo recapacitar diciéndole que si abandonaba el patinaje tras ganar la plata en el Grand Prix sólo sería un error garrafal del cual seguramente acabaría arrepintiéndose luego. Inclusive hasta el mismísimo Yurio se tomó tiempo en su apretada agenda para llamar y –con bastantes insultos de por medio– hacerle saber estaba comportándose igual que un reverendo imbécil sin pizca de orgullo. Pero Yuri no le hizo caso manteniéndose firme en su decisión, todo porque ante ellos sí podía hacerlo. Victor, en algún momento, también intentó contactarle; pero Yuri jamás le regresó ni uno de los muchos mensajes que recibía su teléfono casi a diario, ni tampoco propició ninguna línea de comunicación distinta porque se conocía lo bastante para saber que si acaso escuchaba el sonido de su voz entonces terminaría retractándose.

Entonces poco a poco dichos mensajes comenzaron a escasear hasta que dejaron de ser enviados. Y todo gracias a su condenada debilidad. Además, tampoco se sentía preparado para volver; simplemente ya no podía hacerlo más.

Él tenía talento, eso nadie lo negaba, pero Yuri sabía de antemano que aquel no era precisamente el problema. Su gran falta de seguridad en si mismo le impedía considerar siquiera que podría escalar posición hasta llegar una vez más al Grand Prix. Victor ya no estaba y sólo junto a él se sentía lo suficientemente capaz de rendir cien por ciento para dar lo mejor de si mismo. Y tampoco quería otro entrenador. Se planteó dicha posibilidad, sin embargo, le resultaba impensable siquiera el contemplarse con otra persona a su lado si acaso se atrevía a poner un pie en otro campeonato de talla mundial. Victor tenía sueños propios por los cuales luchar ahora, metas que cumpliría perfectamente bien solo y, su carrera, cien veces más productiva que la del mismo Yuri no esperaría para siempre. Victor, al final de cuentas había recuperado todo cuanto dejó en Rusia y, en aquel año, Yuri por su parte también se forzó terminantemente a renunciar a estúpidas fantasías donde le era posible quedarse junto al hombre a quien idolatró desde niño, convenciéndose hasta el cansancio que fue lo mejor.

Pero una cruel voz en su cabeza en ocasiones, cuando la nostalgia le pegaba duro, solía recordarle que no; aunque así lo deseara un millón de veces ya nada sería igual.

Como atleta Yuri recibió una confianza ciega por parte del ruso, justo igual a quien se deja caer hacía atrás y espera ser atrapado sin molestarse siquiera en mirar si lo haría o no su respectivo compañero. A nivel personal, en cambio, aprendió a tener confianza, valor, fuerza y determinación suficientes para llegar hasta el cielo mismo si acaso era necesario. Y todo gracias a Víctor. Sólo él fue capaz de comprender a la perfección sus sentimientos cuando se deslizaba por la pista más que dispuesto a jugarse hasta el último respiro durante una competencia. Los ojos de Victor Nikiforov, de un color azul tan parecido al hielo dónde creaban tantas historias pero, al mismo tiempo, cálidos igual que un precioso día en primavera, fueron capaces de leerlo sin medias tintas llegándole directo al alma. Y, eso, lo ayudó a tener cierto entendimiento; durante los ocho meses que ambos pasaron juntos, Yuri finalmente terminó por aceptar que la desmedida admiración e inquebrantable respeto que profesaba hacía Victor se había moldeado en su interior cual arcilla, dándole forma a otro sentimiento más grande y peligroso.

Y lo aterraba.

A esas alturas el ex patinador japonés era un hombre adulto de veinticinco años, debía tener ya como mínimo la madurez suficiente para tomar las cosas con objetividad, pero sólo se engañó una y mil veces. Era como si tomase un placebo para calmar los síntomas de alguna enfermedad pasajera, sintiéndose mejor por momentos nada más. Porque así fue, aunque seguía negándoselo para prevenir al menos un poco el dolor, Yuri Katsuki había cometido el grave error de enamorarse de Victor Nikiforov igual que un verdadero idiota.

Yuri acarició suavemente el anillo que de manera simbólica representaba ésa etapa que compartió junto al príncipe del hielo, como si con sólo tocarlo pudiera constatar todo fue real y no sólo una cruel jugarreta de su alocada imaginación. Y una dolorosa punzada en el pecho se encargó de confirmarle que todavía no lo superaba por completo.

Durante los primeros meses posteriores a la inminente separación, Yuri estuvo terriblemente deprimido y evitaba bajo cualquier circunstancia mostrar cuan perdido en verdad estaba frente a los miembros de su pequeña familia. Mari sólo le observaba ir y venir con pena, sin saber bien cómo ayudarle o qué decir para hacerlo sentir mejor. Jamás fue buena consolando a la gente y, aunque se tratara de su hermano, era torpe con las palabras. Sus padres, por supuesto, también estaban preocupados, pero fue su madre quien le permitió salir del agujero de autocompasión en el cual se había internado de forma voluntaria.

En una ocasión la señora Katsuki vio tan mal a Yuri que no resistió quedarse callada por más tiempo y, llevándose consigo una taza con té a la habitación del joven medallista, se dispuso a mantener una charla de corazón a corazón. Algo que lo ayudó en sobremanera.

—¿Cómo se puede olvidar, mamá? —quiso saber conteniendo apenas las lágrimas. Frente a su madre a Yuri no le apenaba mostrarse tal cual era, a final de cuentas nadie mejor que ella lo conocía a la perfección.

—Eso es algo imposible —le respondió ella con paciencia mientras lo consolaba— . Las personas que llegan a nuestras vidas muchas veces son fugaces; como las estrellas. Con esto quiero decir que somos capaces de contemplar su grandioso esplendor un momento efímero, pero queramos o no deben seguir con su respectiva trayectoria — el menor pareció no comprender— . Yuri, tú tuviste la maravillosa oportunidad de estar cerca de una estrella que creías inalcanzable. Cualquiera hubiese dado lo que fuera con tal de experimentar una oportunidad semejante a la tuya. ¡Y más aún porque esa estrella continúa velando por ti! Pero, aunque se ha marchado nuevamente para brillar en otro cielo, recuérdala con cariño. Sin importar cuánto intenten manchar tu nombre o el suyo, ése es un privilegio que nada ni nadie podrá quitarte nunca. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Aunque duela tanto? — dijo en aquel momento en un arranque de sinceridad, sin atreverse a mirarla.

—Cuando en verdad amamos a alguien, sentir dolor por desgracia también forma parte del proceso — le hizo ver nada sorprendida por su declaración. Para todos menos para Yuri era bastante claro que Victor era más que un simple entrenador o amigo— . Escúchame Yuri; Dios jamás nos envía pruebas que no seremos capaces de superar. Y como tu mamá estoy segura encontraremos una solución adecuada a toda esta situación, te lo prometo.

Yuri recordaba haber llorado mucho aquella noche desahogando así las cosas que se guardó para si mismo con tanto recelo, pero su madre lejos de juzgar, sólo se dedicó a acogerlo en su cálido seno como si fuera un niño pequeño asustado de la oscuridad, permitiéndole recobrar las fuerzas para reconstruir los pedazos de su mal trecho corazón. Ella también le dijo que no existía mejor aliado que el tiempo pues no sólo ayudaba a sanar las heridas aún abiertas, sino también brindaba, igualmente, claridad mental para superar las malas experiencias. Y eso era exactamente lo que Yuri más necesitaba. Tiempo para él, tiempo para pensar, tiempo para encontrarse a si mismo entre los escombros de la persona que ya no deseaba volver a ser nunca más.

Y quería con todas sus fuerzas cumplir esos objetivos con ayuda del nuevo proyecto de vida que tenía justo delante pues, a final de cuentas, soñar a lo grande había sido otra de las muchas cosas que Victor Nikiforov también se encargó de enseñarle.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Las obras de Dios

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Yuri On Ice no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para mero entretenimiento.

¡Hola de nuevo! Mil gracias por los comentarios, alertas y seguidores. Me siento muy feliz de saber que el primer capítulo, aunque cortito, les gustó en su totalidad. Lamento haber demorado en terminar esta nueva entrega, pero las fiestas propician que una se vuelva un poco holgazana. Sin más, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Lilia se dedicó a observar con ojo crítico la manera en que Victor estaba trabajando aquella tarde. Por petición misma de Yakov, ella había tomado también bajo su tutela a Victor pues, tal como informaran ambos durante una conferencia de presa un año atrás, él necesitaba estar lo suficientemente preparado para competir en la siguiente temporada.

En honor a la verdad, al inicio Lilia tuvo serias dudas en cuanto a la disposición del pentacampeón respectaba; Victor, después de todo, tenía por costumbre ir contra las figuras de autoridad que lo rodeaban. Lilia, en cambio, era una mujer demasiado estricta que no tenía ni el tiempo ni mucho menos las ganas de tratar con gente que no prestaba el más mínimo interés por aprender, empero, al trabajar juntos durante los primeros meses, le hizo darse cuenta que Victor era un alumno modelo capaz de seguir al pie de la letra sin mayor problema las complejas rutinas que ella misma se encargaba de coreografiar. Y, como era natural, dichas dudas terminaron esfumándose. A juicio de Lilia, Victor poseía un talento inigualablemente monstruoso. Que él hubiera decidido tomarse un año para servir como entrenador de un chico cualquiera sólo propició a que desperdiciara su gran potencial en vano.

Afortunadamente él decidió volver antes de tirar su carrera a la basura.

Entre tanto Victor, ajeno a todo, siguió moviéndose al ritmo que la música le imponía con una gracilidad y precisión impecables, ejecutando, sin fallar, los movimientos que habían practicado durante cuatro días consecutivos. Pero Lilia, gracias a su vasta experiencia como instructora y bailarina, pudo darse cuenta algo andaba mal. Si bien el joven de veintiocho años estaba realizando un trabajo asombroso, su encanto natural parecía haberse esfumado de repente en aquellos últimos veinte minutos. Era como si la mente de Victor hubiera volado muy lejos de ahí, alejándose miles de kilómetros y sólo su instinto actuara en ése momento casi por inercia.

Cuando iban justo por la mitad del ensayo, Lilia decidió que ya habían tenido suficiente. Continuar trabajando si su pupilo no tenía los sentidos sincronizados por completo era inútil; lo mejor sería enviarlo a casa por el resto del día.

—Vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí —le dijo con su característico tono firme y autoritario. Victor, quien obviamente no esperaba ser interrumpido, la miró sin comprender—. Hoy no pareces tener mucha concentración —ella se dirigió al reproductor mp3 disponiéndose a apagarlo—. Mira, mi trabajo no consiste en inmiscuirme en tus asuntos personales y, aun cuando me doy una idea bastante clara del por qué estás actuando de este modo, no preguntaré —el joven patinador torció el gesto.

—Hay un pero, supongo —Lilia le dirigió apenas un vistazo rápido a través del espejo.

—Eres un atleta profesional de alto rendimiento —comenzó mientras reunía todas sus pertenencias disponiéndose a marcharse—. Permitirle a todo ése cumulo de emociones interferir con tu desempeño es un error garrafal, Víctor. Si continuas así, entonces permíteme decirte que ya puedes ir despidiéndote del oro en las competencias. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—No señora —le contestó a regañadientes deseando con todas sus fuerzas decir lo que en verdad pensaba. Empero, se mordió la lengua en pos a las buenas formas.

Victor podía ser un hombre cuya educación le impedía faltarle al respeto a una mujer porque se consideraba un caballero... aún así, las palabras hirientes burbujearon ansiosas pidiendo ser liberadas de una buena maldita vez. Pero logró contenerse a tiempo. Lo que Lilia había dicho no eran mentiras pero, aunque sólo estaba apelando a la verdad, se sintió ofendido porque ella se atrevió a hablarle de sus propios sentimientos como si no fueran importantes, como si él pudiera arrancárselos del alma con la misma facilidad con que alguien limpia una mancha del suelo.

Y, en serio, estaba tan cansado de aquella mierda.

¿Quién demonios les daba autoridad moral para decidir por él? Sí, Victor conocía bastante bien cuáles eran sus responsabilidades; no era ningún estúpido. Por casi veinte años las cumplió al pie de la letra, supo dibujar una línea infranqueable que separó su vida personal del patinaje artístico y cumplió las expectativas que todos esperaban. Pero, a esas alturas, le resultaba cada vez más y más difícil seguir haciéndolo. Sentía, por primera vez en toda su existencia, como si estuviera vagando cual barco en medio del océano, aferrándose a cualquier posibilidad de sobrevivir. Odiaba eso. Odiaba no tener control y ser incapaz de mantener ambos pies bien puestos en tierra firme.

El pentacampeón esbozó una sonrisa triste mientras giraba sobre sus talones decidido a salir de ahí; sino se marchaba en los próximos minutos entonces terminaría soltando algún improperio con su ya característico tono sutil, aunque ofensivo. Si lo meditaba un poco, de nada valía discutir ése tema tan delicado para él con otra persona de aquel entorno. Igual era problema suyo y a nadie más tenía por qué interesarle.

Una vez con su bolsa deportiva colgada al hombro, Victor abandonó el estudio de Ballet sin molestarse siquiera en decirle adiós a Lilia y se internó en el ajetreo común entre las calles de San Petersburgo, disponiéndose a volver a su departamento donde, seguro, Maccachin ya lo esperaba con ansias. Pudo haber tomado un taxi -arriesgarse a utilizar el transporte público sin más estaba descartado- para llegar más rápido, sin embargo, decidió caminar con la vana esperanza de al menos despejar un poco la tempestad que eran sus pensamientos.

Y, sin poderlo evitar, otra vez el rostro de Yuri se dibujaba en su memoria con dolorosa nitidez.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan difícil? A veces el corazón y la mente tenían formas bastante horribles y sádicas de provocar dolor emocional, aun así, pese a saber sólo se lastimaba sin remedio, Victor no concebía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, la idea de olvidarlo. Dios, ¿cómo podría hacerlo si Yuri fue capaz de hacer algo que tantos otros intentaron sin éxito? Durante casi toda su vida Victor se acostumbró a estar solo, cuando Maccachin llegó aquella soledad se mitigó pero siguió constante, como una sombra que se cernía sobre él todos los días. Pero entonces conoció a Yuri. Yuri y sus tímidas sonrisas, Yuri y su devoción hacía él, Yuri y su constante deseo por enorgullecerlo. Yuri, quien con sólo una mirada o un abrazo le transmitía toda la paz de la cual Victor había estado tan hambriento hasta ése instante.

Y fue ahí, precisamente durante aquella noche mágica en Barcelona tras intercambiar anillos, que llegó a la irrefutable resolución de cuán enamorado estaba de Yuri Katsuki.

Él, Victor Nikiforov, quien según los medios sólo tenía corazón y alma para dedicarse a las competencias, había caído sin pizca de resistencia bajo los encantos del patinador japonés. Victor ya lo intuía, de manera gradual pudo sentir a sus sentimientos evolucionar alarmantemente rápido conforme discurrían los meses que pasaron juntos. Empero, protegiéndose a si mismo de un posible golpe de realidad, antepuso pensamientos más lógicos centrando toda atención al duro trabajo que ambos necesitaban hacer.

Él creyó que Yuri, en su inestabilidad emocional, sólo podría verlo como un entrenador, un guía o un amigo en el cual apoyarse para superarse así mismo. O al menos fue así hasta que Yuri colocó ese anillo alrededor de su dedo anular, sellando con aquella simple acción la promesa de que siempre iban a estar juntos. Pero lejos de asustarse, lejos de creer sacrificaría su preciada libertad, Victor se maravilló ante la posibilidad de un futuro donde Yuri se quedaría con él.

Sin embargo, aquella burbuja de felicidad momentánea se pinchó al finalizar el Grand Prix. Yuri le aseguró que todavía no tenía muy bien definido cuál sería su futuro de ahí en adelante y Victor, ingenuamente, creyó en sus palabras sin atreverse a dudar porque no existía motivo para hacerlo. Si bien reiteradas veces intentó abordar dicho tema con él a sólo escasos días de la fecha en que partiría de nuevo a Rusia, Yuri siempre lograba encontrar el modo de desviar la conversación; más específicamente al regreso de Victor a las pistas. Así, el tiempo pasó, volvió a su país natal con la idea de que Yuri iba a unírsele muy pronto y, pese a la distancia, ellos continuaron manteniendo una buena relación. Video llamadas y WhatsApp eran su medio más recurrente de contacto.

Entonces ocurrió. Esa semana Victor estuvo terriblemente ocupado, Yakov y Lilia prepararon para él un itinerario de entrenamiento muy riguroso; tanto así que apenas le quedaban fuerzas para volver a casa y dormir. Inclusive Mccachin resintió tal cambio en sobremanera pues, a duras penas, veía a su dueño por las noches. Aquel día en particular, Victor estuvo añadiendo los principales elementos que conformarían su nuevo programa libre para la siguiente temporada y, gracias a la falta de tiempo, no había reparado en su teléfono celular. No al menos hasta que Yurio apareció hecho una furia exigiéndole a Yakov hablar con Victor en ése preciso instante.

—¡¿Para qué mierda tienes un teléfono si no vas a contestarlo?! —quiso saber pasando a llevar las advertencias de Yakov respecto a su lenguaje. ¡Igual daba!

—Estaba a mitad de algo importante —Victor se excusó mientras lo saludaba con bastantes ánimos pese al evidente agotamiento que lo aquejaba.

—¡Ven aquí ahora mismo, idiota! —Plisetsky gritó sin vestigios de paciencia. Confundido, el campeón de Rusia se deslizó al extremo donde Yurio le esperaba, mientras tanto Yakov, sin entender nada, sólo se dedicó a mirarles para después ponerle fin a esa parafernalia.

—¿Qué ocurre? —su pregunta fue respondida con una mirada que inquietó a Victor en gran medida—. ¿Está todo bien con tu abuelo, verdad?

—Sí, pero no puedo decir lo mismo del cerdo —advirtió refiriéndose a Yuri japonés por el apodo que desde hacía ya algún tiempo no utilizaba con Katsuki, cosa que disparó las alarmas de Victor.

—¿Algo le sucedió a Yuri? —el terror escaló por la garganta de Victor ante la sola posibilidad.

Tendiéndole su propio móvil, Yurio le permitió a su compañero leer las noticias ocasionando que aquellos conocidos ojos azules se llenaran de gran sorpresa e incredulidad

—El muy cretino le anunció al mundo entero hace unas horas su retiro del patinaje.

—¿Cómo? —Yakov se mostró atónito también y, eso, ya era decir demasiado—. ¡Vitya!

Pero Victor no escuchó y, aún con los patines puestos, literalmente corrió hacía el área de vestidores en busca de su teléfono para cerciorarse por si mismo que todas aquellas noticias eran ciertas. A medio camino estuvo a punto de tropezar y hacerse daño, por lo cual se dejó los pies desnudos importándole muy poco abandonar su principal instrumento de trabajo en un pasillo dónde cualquiera podría llevárselos. Al abrir las puertas del espacioso lugar, accidentalmente chocó con dos patinadores novatos y apenas recordó disculparse porque tuvo desmedido afán por llegar cuanto antes. Una vez dio con su respectivo casillero, sacó el bolso que descansaba dentro y lo vació en su totalidad hasta encontrar lo que tanto buscaba; y sí, descubrió con horror la pantalla reflejaba un gran número de mensajes, notificaciones y llamadas perdidas.

—No es cierto, no es cierto...—se repetía a si mismo cual mantra luego de leer los casi treinta WhatsApp de Chris quien, preocupado, también adjuntaba capturas de un diario en línea bastante serio referente al mundo del deporte, cuya primera plana estaba ocupada por una foto del japonés exponiendo la medalla de plata obtenida en el Grand Prix, junto al encabezado que hacía referencia a su retiro—. ¿Por qué, Yuri? ¡Maldición!

Con manos temblorosas, buscó entre los contactos más que dispuesto a llamar en ése preciso instante a Katsuki sin importarle demasiado las diferencias horarias entre Japón y Rusia. Empero, no recibió ninguna respuesta pues su llamada se desviaba de manera automática al buzón de voz. Lo intentó al menos tres o cuatro veces antes de comprender que Yuri, en su total egoísmo, no quería contestar.

—¡Victor! —escuchó la voz de Yurio retumbar entre las paredes del recinto. No sonaba feliz, aunque tampoco le sorprendía—. Ahora que has constatado con tus propios ojos que todo es verdad, necesitas calmarte ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Cuándo supiste? —lo interrogó al tenerlo enfrente sin desviar su mirada azul del suelo, ignorando categóricamente el discurso anterior—. ¡¿Dime cuándo, Yuratchka?!

Yurio se exaltó pues Victor, ni en sus peores momentos, perdía los estribos de aquella manera frente a los demás. Ni siquiera en sus rabietas más infantiles Victor había utilizado un tono de voz tan mordaz como aquel.

—Hablé con él por la mañana —confesó.

—¿Te dijo las razones? —Victor había preguntado a la desesperada, instigando al adolescente por respuestas para llenar los huecos vacíos. Pero Yurio sólo le miraba con lastima mal disimulada—. ¿Por qué decidió hacer algo así sin consultármelo primero antes? ¿En qué rayos pensaba?

—Lo ignoro; él sólo me aseguró era mejor así —dijo con evidente resignación—. Intenté hacerlo cambiar de parecer, pero es tan o más terco que una maldita mula -se quejó sentándose junto al hombre mayor—. Aunque, si te soy sincero, fue buena idea que se retirara —Victor lo miró como si de pronto se hubiese vuelto loco. El azul de sus ojos generalmente cálido, ahora era frío y cortante cual hielo—. Piénsalo bien; ustedes ya no trabajan juntos y tienes demasiadas cosas por las cuales preocuparte aquí. Ya no podrías cuidar de él aunque lo quisieras, ¿entiendes?

Victor constriñó los dientes, furioso—. Tú no entiendes...

Yuri Plisetsky estudió al otro con detenimiento y una resolución descabellada le llegó cual tren bala a toda velocidad.

—¿Exactamente qué ocurrió entre ustedes dos, Victor? —exigió saber al percatar que su compañero de pista aún llevaba puesta la argolla barata que Katsuki le había obsequiado. A su parecer, Victor no tenía ninguna obligación de llevarla consigo, Yuri Katsuki estaba en Hasetsu acostumbrándose a su mediocre decisión y Victor seguiría su carrera en Rusia; esa extraña relación maestro-pupilo formaba parte del pasado ya—. Por favor, no me vengas a decir que toda esa parafernalia de la boda y los anillos de compromiso en verdad te lo llegaste a creer.

Río con desdén, sin embargo, el silencio de Victor hablaba por si solo.

—Eso es algo que no te interesa —espetó el pentacampeón y la realidad golpeó a Yurio como si le hubiesen propinado un puñetazo en el rostro.

—Oh por todos los diablos: te has enamorado del cerdo —evidentemente no era una pregunta, los dos lo sabían—. ¿Cómo sucedió, Victor? Ya sabía yo que tenías una fijación extraña por ese sujeto pero... ¿en sólo ocho meses pasaste de un capricho a esto?

—Ya fue suficiente —la paciencia de Victor pronto sobrepasaría los límites de lo permisible. Al escucharlo burlarse así de los sentimientos que profesaba por Yuri Katsuki, el adolescente ignoraba cuánto estaba haciéndolo enfadar—. ¿Qué podrías saber tú sobre amar a alguien si apenas eres un niño?

Yurio lanzó un gruñido en señal de enfado tras apoyar su espalda contra la extensa línea de casilleros.

—Gracias al cielo no mucho. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Eres el fiel testigo de que si quiero algo no es mi costumbre quedarme sentado a esperar que suceda; voy por ello y asunto arreglado.

—Las cosas no siempre son así de sencillas, Yuratchka.

—Entonces estás siendo un maldito cobarde, anciano decrépito —dijo antes de marcharse dejándolo a solas.

Si bien aquello le dejó mucho que pensar a Víctor, cuando los días continuaron transcurriendo y Yuri seguía mostrándose reacio a contestar los mensajes o llamadas, se negó a caer en pánico tratando de convencerse a si mismo que lo único que él necesitaba era tiempo para aclarar sus ideas. Si la prensa estaba haciendo una enorme comidilla de todo aquel asunto en Rusia, no quería empezar a imaginarse cómo debían andar las cosas en Japón. Seguro podría decir era un caos total.

Además, Victor conocía de sobra a Yuri. Sabía cuán emocionalmente inestable podía llegar a ser cuanto tenía demasiada presión con la cual lidiar, el pobre reaccionaba negándose al mundo entero y resultaba muy complicado sacarlo de su coraza protectora una vez decidía encerrarse dentro. A veces la gente necesitaba espacio, él mismo deseó ser dejado a solas incontables ocasiones.

Pero las semanas discurrieron convirtiéndose en meses, meses en los cuales nada cambió y Victor, dándose por vencido, dejó de intentar. ¿Qué cosa tan terrible pudo haberle hecho a Yuri para ganarse aquel trato? ¿Era por su decisión de volver a Rusia? ¿O era su elección de competir una vez más lo que propició semejante desastre? Victor estaba dolido y, aunque hubiera pasado ya un año completo desde entonces, la herida aún seguía abierta.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos gracias al estridente sonido de un claxon acompañado de algunos gritos altisonantes, Victor se dio cuenta que hacía rato caminaba sin rumbo definido y sin saber cómo acabó metido en una avenida comercial dónde gran variedad de locales exponían sus productos al cliente. Diciéndose a sí mismo que no podía estar peor, notó que al otro lado de la calle se encontraba un pequeño pub apenas iluminado por un cartelón eléctrico de neón azul. Estaba cansado y deseaba volver a casa para ducharse y comer algo, sin embargo, la idea de una cerveza le pareció en verdad prometedora. No era lo más práctico, pero quizá el alcohol podría anestesiarle durante algunas horas aquella horripilante melancolía.

Conforme acortaba distancias, se dio cuenta que ir a ése tipo de lugares sólo afectaría su reputación, pero al demonio: nadie tenía por qué enterarse. Al ingresar, se topó con una habitación amplia repleta de mesas con sillas a juego, una meza de billar y una rockola vieja, del lado izquierdo se encontraba la barra y más al fondo, supuso, los sanitarios. Carecía de estilo, pero parecía limpio y le fue suficiente.

Tras sentarse en un butacón alto frente a la barra, una mujer entrada en sus cuarenta y pico se le acercó dispuesta tomar su orden. Victor solía ser muy observador y no pudo evitar darse cuenta que si bien aquella desconocida seguía conservando un atractivo peculiar gracias a sus ojos verdes y cabello oscuro, el vestido y maquillaje que llevaba puestos no le favorecían en absoluto. Gajes del oficio, quiso creer. Cada quién tenía sus propias razones para hacer lo que hacía.

—¿Qué te sirvo, guapo? —quiso saber ella una vez apoyó ambos brazos encima de la desgastada barra que, sin dudas, había contemplado épocas mejores.

Y desde tal posición, por supuesto, ella le permitía al joven patinador admirar, sin pena ni recato, sus encantos naturales. Victor le sonrió con amabilidad; siempre solía causar ése efecto entre las féminas, no importaba cuánta edad pudieran tener. Jóvenes o maduras, todas ellas se sentían atraídas irremediablemente hacía él por su buena apariencia. Y le resultaba gracioso, en realidad.

—Una cerveza, por favor.

—En seguida —Victor la observó alejarse hacía un frigorífico y tomar la botella, procediendo después a quitarle la tapita y entregársela—. ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

—¿Perdón?

—Lo siento —se excusó sin ápice de mala intención. Ella, a fin de cuentas, sólo parecía curiosa —. No pretendo actuar igual que una vieja metiche y pesada pero...luces muy apenado —Victor se encogió de hombros casi tentado a restarle importancia a la tormenta emocional con la cual venía lidiando un año entero—. ¿Sabes? Veo muchísimas personas desfilar por esa puerta todos los días -con un gesto señaló dicha área—. Sin embargo, nunca antes vi a un hombre como tú; digo, alguien tan educado y atractivo difícilmente pisaría un muladar como este sin algún motivo en particular. ¿No serás policía, verdad?

A Víctor le pareció gracioso el simple comentario—. No, por supuesto que no lo soy.

—Entonces hay asuntos del corazón involucrados, supongo —dijo.

Y de repente Victor se sintió mortalmente incómodo por el rumbo que aquella conversación iba tomando. ¿En serio se pondría a contarle la tragedia de su vida amorosa a esa mujer?

Sí, sin lugar a dudas estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza.

—¿También es tu trabajo hacer de terapeuta con los clientes? -preguntó a manera de broma y ella, lejos de sentirse ofendida sólo comenzó a reír.

—Forma parte del paquete, sí -confesó de buena gana—. Verás, quieras o no aprendes a catalogar a quienes pasan frente a tus ojos aunque sólo sea de manera casual. Por ejemplo —prosiguió—, aquí sólo tienden a venir dos clases de personas: perdedores sin oficio ni beneficio y tipos con problemas maritales. Ciertamente tú no preces encajar en la primera categoría —Victor hizo una floritura en agradecimiento—. Entonces, por la argolla que llevas puesta me atrevería a decir es lo segundo.

Victor abrió la boca para sacarla del error, ellos aun no estaban casados, pero al segundo siguiente volvió a cerrarla una vez más porque igual daba si lo aclaraba o no.

—Bastante acertada, debo reconocer.

—Sí, bueno, cuando has estado casada con la misma persona durante casi veinte años resulta fácil averiguar este tipo de cosas —dijo con evidente resignación—. Pero aún son jóvenes; podrán solucionarlo si en verdad lo intentan. ¿No dicen siempre que la piedra angular en toda buena relación es la comunicación?

—En ése punto radica precisamente el problema —confesó Victor con el rostro descompuesto —. Nuestros trabajos son complicados —ahora que ya había reunido valor suficiente para hablar, no podía detenerse. Quizá charlar con alguien imparcial le ayudaría—. Me retiré ocho meses con el único afán de ayudarle con su carrera, si bien al principio nos fue bien, cuando se dio cuenta que deseaba volver no dudó en apoyarme. Vine a Rusia poco después esperando que me alcanzara, pero se quedó en Japón y ahora se rehúsa terminantemente a hablar conmigo. Y ya no sé qué más puedo hacer.

—Oh, suena bastante mal —tersó ella—. ¡Y Japón! Eso es muy, muy lejos —entonces prosiguió—. Mira, no quiero sonar más indiscreta de lo que seguro ya estoy siendo, pero... ¿ustedes dos hablaron sobre la posibilidad de mudarse aquí? —preguntó—. Quiero decir con esto que nuestras culturas son abismalmente distintas y, quizá, le dio miedo. Con mayor razón si nunca se tomaron la molestia de sentarse a charlar sobre el tema.

Victor se llevó una mano al mentón hurgando entre sus recuerdos, cosa que no le ayudó en gran medida pues tenía memoria de corto plazo y solía olvidar las cosas con relativa facilidad.

—Yo...quizá sólo lo di por sentado —dijo sintiéndose un reverendo imbécil ante tamaña revelación.

¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, mil veces idiota!

—Ahí lo tienes: fomentar el arte de la comunicación lo es todo —ella emitió un suspiro ante una confusión tan infantil—. ¿Y por qué no le buscas? —recomendó haciéndolo sonar como la cosa más fácil del mundo—. Desde mi punto de vista no tienes nada que perder. Si te rechaza, eso sólo te ayudará a cerrar el ciclo y seguir con tu vida. Pero, si el caso es contrario, los dos encontrarán una solución juntos y podrán ser felices.

—No lo sé —dudó. En realidad, lo único que detenía a Victor era el miedo; miedo al rechazo pues Yuri era alguien importante, alguien cuyo poder sobre él tenía la irrefutable capacidad de hacerle mucho daño.

—Tal vez nadie se considere a si mismo el mejor ejemplo a seguir en cuanto a una relación se refiere pero, si es tu felicidad la que está en juego...¿qué más da si los demás se oponen? —ella tenía razón pues, a oídos de Victor, sonaba lógico tal razonamiento—. Los años no perdonan mi amigo, si le permites al tiempo seguir avanzando un día mirarás atrás y vas a darte cuenta del gran error que cometiste y, entonces, ya será muy tarde para remediarlo.

Victor asintió. Debido al alto nivel de confianza que siempre le tuvo a Yakov, incontables veces le permitió tomar decisiones por él porque resultaba lo más cómodo. ¿Por qué no elegir ahora por si mismo? ¿Qué le impedía hacerlo justo igual a cuando anunció al mundo entero que sería el entrenador personal de Yuri? ¿Dejaría escapar al amor de su vida sin librar ninguna batalla primero? No, Victor nunca se consideró un hombre conformista.

Y tampoco quería comenzar a serlo.

—Gracias —sonrió de forma genuina por primera vez en meses. La mujer, avergonzada, desestimó su participación en aquel asunto del que apenas y conocía los detalles—. Me has ayudado más de lo que podrías imaginarte —dijo tras extraer unos cuantos billetes, los cuales, terminó colocando sobre la barra a toda velocidad—. Debo irme...

—¡Espera un segundo! No irás a hacer alguna locura, ¿verdad? —se aseguró pues poco le apetecía cargar sobre su conciencia el destino de aquel extraño tan guapo.

Él se detuvo en la puerta y le dirigió una mirada muy distinta a la que originalmente tenía cuando recién llego al bar.

—Si tomar un vuelo a Japón es considerado una locura, entonces sí: ¡eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer!

Guiñándole un ojo, Victor se marchó tan rápido que ella no pudo contestarle nada más, dejándola gratamente sorprendida.

—Cielos... los jóvenes de hoy en día.

Feliz por haberle podido brindar ayuda a alguien completando así una buena acción, la mujer continuó con la rutina de su día a día procediendo a colocar el dinero correspondiente al producto vendido en la caja registradora, pero casi le dio un pequeño infarto cuando se percató aquella cantidad sobrepasaba casi diez veces el precio de la cerveza. Todavía impresionada, no pudo evitar sonreír con gratitud. Sin saberlo siquiera, ése chico le había permitido reunir lo necesario para costearle la renta a su casero, quien al ser un cerdo miserable, tacaño y poco tolerante, no dudaría en echarla a patadas a la calle si no recibía su pago mensual.

Sí, se dijo conmovida; Dios en toda su grandeza obraba en cualquier parte.

Incluso en un sitio de mala muerte como aquel.


	3. Can you feel the love tonight?

Advertencia: Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, yo sólo lo utilizo para mero entretenimiento.

¡Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y seguidores! Espero disfruten el cap tanto como yo llo hice al escribirlo.

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Yuri contempló a sus pequeños estudiantes llevar a cabo con algo de torpeza los giros que les había estado enseñando toda la semana, mientras los escuchaba reír felices por lograr mantenerse en pie luego de una ardua sesión de entrenamiento básico. Sintiéndose orgulloso ante los excelentes resultados, les permitió disfrutar un poco más la gigantesca dicha de haberse acostumbrado a moverse con cierta libertad sobre el hielo, antes de dar por finalizada su clase por aquel día. Fuera del Ice Castle, la luz del sol comenzaba a menguar poco a poco, dándole la bienvenida al incipiente anochecer. Si calculaba bien el tiempo, seguramente los padres no tardarían mucho en llegar; cosa que agradecía pues estaba muerto de cansancio. Yuri sólo quería llegar a casa lo más pronto posible, tomar un relajante baño, tal vez comer algo e irse a dormir.

Era duro trabajar a jornada completa, pero le gustaba su nuevo estilo de vida. Si bien Yuri desde un inicio tuvo bastante claro que mantener a flote un lugar como el Ice Castle iba a ser una tarea monstruosa, lo llenaba de infinita satisfacción comprobar que, aún si apenas daba pequeños pasos, al final todo rendiría sus frutos. Y como los grandes sueños pocas veces solían construirse solos, Yuri tenía mucho que agradecerles a Yuko y Takeshi pues ellos lo apoyaban incondicionalmente. Mientras Yuri solía impartir dos clases vespertinas a niños entre los cinco u doce años, Takeshi se hacía cargo de un grupo más avanzado por las mañanas, permitiéndole a él llevar otros asuntos de gran importancia, como la contabilidad.

Yuko, a su vez, se hacía responsable de la recepción igual que siempre, pero también efectuaba y recibía los pagos y, así mismo, negociaba cualquier posible futura reservación. A juicio de Takeshi, si Yuri quería generar mayores ingresos, entonces necesitaba ofrecer los servicios del Ice Castle al público en general. Cosa que funcionó bastante bien. Aquel mes habían celebrado tres cumpleaños y, en unas cuantas semanas un equipo local de Hockey organizaría un juego amistoso.

Le iba bien, no podía quejarse.

Tal como predijera, Yuri vio a cada niño irse con sus respectivos padres en esos últimos veinte minutos. Sólo hasta que ya no quedó ninguno se permitió relajarse. Quizá era un poco temprano, pero no le causaba ningún inconveniente mayor cerrar temprano pues quería disfrutar algunas horas más de merecido descanso y, mientas se deslizaba con suavidad hasta uno de los extremos que bordeaban la pista dispuesto a hacerlo, se percató que Yuko esperaba se acercase lo necesario para hablar con él, dejándolo un poco confundido. Durante todo aquel día había visto a su mejor amiga comportarse de un modo particularmente extraño. Yuko era, sin duda, una de las personas más eficientes que Yuri tenía el gran privilegio de conocer y que ella traspapelara fechas o recibos importantes, tirara cosas, olvidara otras e incluso pasara a ignorarlo en repetidas ocasiones sólo podía significar que algo malo estaba pasándole. El chico Katsuki buscó averiguar los motivos, pero Yuko desestimaba dicho asunto con relativa facilidad.

Al menos, Yuri se dijo, ya no tendría más la duda respecto a ese detalle.

—Malas noticias —Yuko le hizo saber. Su rostro generalmente sereno y amable reflejaba desmedida ansiedad, cosa que consiguió asustar por un momento a Yuri, pues comenzó a imaginarse mil escenarios desfavorecedores—. Loop tiene mucha fiebre y necesito regresar a casa lo antes posible.

—¿Ella está bien? ¿Es muy grave? —Yuri no tenía idea sobre cualquier posible enfermedad que un menor era propenso a sufrir, pero le preocupaba en sobremanera enterarse alguna de las trillizas pudiera estar en cama durante mucho tiempo—. ¿Necesita un médico?

Yuko negó, asegurándole que no era nada más allá de un resfriado estacional.

—Parece que su temperatura sigue aumentado por momentos, pero queremos mantenerlas separadas para evitar contagios —Yuri asintió en entendimiento. Tener a tres niñas enfermas en casa no debía resultar ser nada agradable—. ¿Crees que pueda marcharme ahora mismo? Me preocupa que Takeshi no sepa qué hacer si las cosas empeoran.

—Por supuesto —le aseguró—. De igual manera estaba pensando en cerrar antes. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Quizá pueda ayudarte en algo.

—¡No! —la rotunda negativa por parte de Yuko sobresalto a Yuri, quien apenas estaba inclinándose para quitarse los patines—. Quiero decir —carraspeó incómoda—, en verdad agradezco tus buenas intenciones pero estoy segura que no querrás ver a una de mis hijas en semejante condición. Además, si tú también llegaras a enfermarte sin lugar a dudas el Ice Castle podría verse perjudicado.

—Bueno, no había pensado en eso —meditó Yuri concediéndole razón.

—Entonces quédate —dijo un poco más tranquila. Justo estaba por irse cuando volvió sobre sus propios pasos como si hubiera recordado algo sumamente importante—. Otra cosa —ella le hizo saber mostrándose ahora culpable—. ¿Recuerdas hace algunos días encontramos una falla en el sistema de enfriamiento? —preguntó apelando a la buena memoria del ex medallista—. Llamé al técnico por la mañana y me aseguro que vendría hoy mismo a verificarlo sin falta. Con todo lo de Loop olvidé mencionártelo más temprano. ¡Lo siento!

—¿Es en serio? —sin podérselo creeer, Yuri se pasó una mano por el cabello. Ya podía decirle adiós a sus tan anheladas horas de descanso—. ¿No sería posible reprogramar la cita?

—Dudo se pueda hacer algo así. Él mismo me aseguró que tiene demasiado trabajo pendiente y si no es esta tarde le resultará imposible venir sino hasta el próximo mes —se disculpó—. Ten en cuenta que si esa avería sigue afectado los tubos de enfriamiento la pista podría quedar inutilizable para cubrir los eventos ya programados, Yuri.

—De acuerdo —dijo sin ninguna otra alternativa—. Si debo quedarme hasta que llegue practicaré un poco más.

—Me parece perfecto. Según mencionó estaría aquí a eso de las ocho; todavía falta una hora así que puedes ir puliendo esa maravillosa rutina que llevas meses ensayando. ¿Te parece? Y como mis hijas no se encuentran presentes para grabar absolutamente nada, tienes la libertad de lucirte todo cuanto quieras —le recomendó emocionada. Yuri, en cambio, sólo atinó a mover su cabeza resignado.  
—Igual llámame más tarde para saber si Loop mostró alguna mejoría, ¿bien?

—Te lo prometo —sin más, ella se dirigió al área de empleados con el familiar sonido de las cuchillas rasgando el hielo. Una vez tomó su bolso y se encaminó hacía la salida, Yuko comenzó a buscar el número telefónico correspondiente a su marido conforme prestaba especial cuidado a verificar si Yuri seguía justo dónde lo había dejado. Tras dos tonalidades, Takeshi respondió al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Serías tan amable de recordarme por qué rayos aceptamos participar en semejante locura?

Takeshi suspiró.

—Porque somos los mejores amigos del cabeza hueca más grande jamás conocido —le oyó decir con extrema tranquilidad—. Además nos han pedido un favor; se lo debemos y tú sabes bien es así.

—Sí, pero —se quejó ella—...aunque yo más que nadie quiero todo termine bien entre los dos, me da la terrible sensación de estar traicionando a Yuri al actuar a sus espaldas.

Debido a los años de convivencia mutua, Yuko conocía lo suficiente al chico Katsuki para intuir que aquella inesperada sorpresa sólo terminaría sacándolo del precario balance que tanto le costó recuperar tras dejar ir al hombre a quien, obviamente, terminó profesando algo más que su completa admiración.

—Lo sé.

—Y tampoco puedo evitar preocuparme, cariño —manifestó—. Ellos no han cruzado palabra alguna durante un año completo. ¿Qué nos asegura podrán arreglar las cosas ahora? La gente cambia, Takeshi. ¿Y si Yuri resulta lastimado nuevamente? Me partiría el corazón verlo sufrir otra vez por Victor.

—Entiendo todas tus inquietudes porque yo también me siento del mismo modo —Takeshi concordó—. Pero ya conoces a Yuri; es un terco de mierda y si nos tomamos la molestia de decirle algo simplemente se negará. Por otro lado, aunque no sé nada de Victor más allá de los ocho meses que se la pasó metido aquí en Hasetsu entrenando a nuestro mejor amigo, el hombre que nos pidió ayuda hoy se notaba desesperado por obtener una oportunidad —le hizo ver—. Ellos en verdad necesitan un momento a solas, Yuko. Un pequeño lapso sin presiones ligadas a competencias, entrenamientos contra reloj o chismes inventados por la prensa. En asuntos del corazón entre dos personas no debería existir espacio para nadie ni nada más. ¿Entiendes? ¿Y no te parece ya que ambos han permanecido separados durante demasiado tiempo?

Yuko se frotó el cuello buscando así mitigar aunque fuera un poco su cada vez más creciente sensación de inquietud. Ella quería creer que algo bueno saldría del asunto, no obstante, había sido fiel testigo desde primera fila como Yuri luchó día a día consigo mismo para no derrumbarse en pedazos una vez tomó la decisión de abandonar el patinaje artístico profesional. Su vida, irremediablemente, se convirtió en un infierno. Pocas ocasiones se mostraba animado y rara vez optaba por salir de casa debido al insaciable acoso de la prensa que, sin escrúpulos, buscaba obtener una exclusiva a como diera lugar. A opinión de Yuko, Yuri se protegió del dolor aislándose y, aun cuando intentaron animarle utilizando mil formas distintas, resultó inútil. Fue como si le hubieran arrancado una parte vital de si mismo.

Y Victor tampoco estuvo presente para brindarle ayuda. Al inicio, a quienes eran cercanos al ahora ex patinador les resultó un tanto inverosímil que Nikiforov se mantuviera tan tranquilo respecto al tema, pero Yuri nunca quiso hablar abiertamente con nadie sobre eso pues alegaba eran sus decisiones y no necesitaba dar ninguna explicación al respeto. Pero Yuko ya sospechaba los motivos reales que lo guiaron a mantener cierta distancia del ruso. Ellos tres se conocían desde pequeños, por lo tanto sabía que uno de sus mayores defectos de Yuri –además de la poca seguridad en si mismo– era que solía anteponer la felicidad de los demás primero que la suya. En resumidas cuentas, no se necesitaba ser demasiado listo para deducir que Yuri dejó ir a Victor precisamente por ello; lo liberó de su promesa porque no soportó la idea de verlo desperdiciar su talento y, así mismo, seguir luchando con el aplastante miedo a no ser suficiente.

Sin embargo, pese a sus inseguridades, él también merecía ser feliz. Demonios, Yuri necesitaba más que nadie cosas buenas le ocurrieran en la vida; y su mejor amigo necesitaba de Victor para lograrlo. Cualquiera que los viera interactuar tan sólo cinco minutos podría darse cuenta esos dos habían nacido para estar juntos. La primera vez, cando el mismísimo Victor se encaprichó en convertirse en su entrenador ni siquiera un continente pudo separarlos. ¿Por qué no intentar otra vez? ¿Quiénes eran ellos para oponerse?

—¡Por favor! —Yuko recordó la petición del ruso quien, mientras esperaba en la sala de embarques del aeropuerto Púlkovo, aprovechó la oportunidad para comunicarse—. Sólo quiero hablar con él —aseguró humildemente—. A semejantes alturas ustedes ya lo saben pero, Yuri se niega a contestar mis llamadas y necesito respuestas o de lo contrario terminaré volviéndome loco —Victor sonaba tan desesperado que ambos Nishigori sintieron algo de lastima por él—. Entiendo que estén disgustados conmigo, cosa que tengo bien merecida; sin embargo créanme cuando les digo mis intenciones son buenas. Si no fuera así no me atrevería a arriesgar tanto al ir allá —entonces soltó una risilla casi histérica—. Incluso amenacé a Yakov con enviarle a mi abogado si seguía empecinado en impedir que tomara este vuelo a Japón hoy mismo.

—¿Qué necesitas que hagamos? —Takeshi había preguntado sin mostrar ningún ápice de duda, sorprendiendo a Yuko.

—Si pudieran brindarme algunas horas con él entonces les estría agradecido por el resto de mi existencia —Victor Nikiforov nunca rogaba, tenía demasiado orgullo para rozar esos límites, empero ahí estaba, poniendo su corazón en manos del matrimonio Nishigori.

—Cuenta con nosotros.

Yuko al principio se mostró inconforme por la gigantesca facilidad con que su marido se decantó a prestarle ayuda, no obstante, ya pensándolo mejor gracias a los convincentes argumentos de Takeshi, entendió Yuri merecía eso y más. Ellos ningún derecho tenían a negarle nada, aun cuando creyeran lo hacían para protegerlo. Ya no les quedaba opción; lo mejor y más sensato sería permitirle a las cosas tomar su respectivo curso. Así de simple.

—Si todo acaba en desastre ten por seguro que voy a echarte la culpa a ti —acabó de ceder ella.

Takeshi comenzó a reír.

—Mujer de poca fe —amonestó él—. Yo apuesto a que la situación mejorará. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ellos están enamorados y, si bien es cierto el amor puede causar daño, también posee una inigualable capacidad para sanar nuestras heridas más profundas. Y cuando todo parece ir mal, cuando más nos sentimos atrapados en un túnel profundo y sin salida, al final de cuentas es lo que nos permite seguir adelante. ¿No te parece?

—¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en un filósofo? —quiso saber Yuko apenas conteniendo sus ganas de molestarlo, pues Takeshi jamás fue bueno expresándose utilizando las palabras.

—Oh, ya basta —avergonzado, él creyó prudente cambiar el tema—. ¿Ya vienes a casa?

—Sí —le informó una vez llegó sin problemas a la estación de autobuses más cercana al Ice Castle—. Estaré ahí en algunos minutos.

Una vez terminó su llamada, Yuko aún con una terrible sensación de culpabilidad aguijoneándole la conciencia, no pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos al vasto cielo estrellado que comenzaba a envolver a Hasetsu casi en su totalidad. Y aunque habían pasado años desde aquella última vez en que intentó elevar una plegaria a ese ser superior capaz de cumplir hasta los milagros más difíciles, no pudo resistir el llevarse ambas manos al pecho dispuesta a implorarle para que los planes de Victor salieran bien.

Por él, por Yuri...por ambos.

Porque lo merecían.

...

Victor bajó del taxi que lo había llevado al Ice Castle con una terrible ansiedad pesándole cual plomo en la boca del estómago. Agradeciéndole al conductor haciendo uso de su japonés ya más fluido, se giró para encarar el conocido frontis de aquel edificio que tantas otras veces había visitado ya, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la entrada de acceso pues sabía que Yuri aún estaba ahí gracias a la fabulosa intervención de Yuko y Takeshi. Mientras avanzaba con paso firme, procuró arreglar un poco sus ropas y cabello; seguramente debía tener un aspecto terrible tras pasarse diecisiete horas seguidas montado en una cabina de metal presurizado. Pero no importaba. Si bien cuando llegó al aeropuerto de Fukuoka tuvo la oportunidad de rentar una habitación de hotel con la única intención de asearse y dormir, no quiso desperdiciar ni un minuto más en dirigirse a Hasetsu, por lo cual sólo entró a los aseos públicos dónde se cepilló los dientes y refrescó el rostro, para después tomar el siguiente transporte llevando consigo una sola maleta con objetos personales básicos. Sí, estaba hecho polvo, sin embargo la esperanza de ver una vez más a Yuri era la única cosa que lo mantenía en pie todavía.

Una vez dentro, el familiar entorno del Ice Castle lo recibió con una quietud aplastante. Victor miró en todas direcciones prestando especial atención a cualquier movimiento que le indicase si Yuri andaba por ahí cerca, pero al escuchar el suave eco de música reproduciéndose con dirección a la pista, no pudo evitar sonreír. Por supuesto, se dijo al conducir sus pies al único sitio dónde ellos podrían comprenderse mejor; el mismo sitio dónde Victor aprendió a enamorarse de Yuri Katsuki como un verdadero idiota sin cura ni remedio. Sintiendo a su corazón golpetearle furioso contra las costillas, nada mas ingresó del todo al área dónde alguna vez fungió el papel de entrenador, pudo verle. Yuri se movía con atrayente gracilidad al son de una suave melodía romántica, creando magia pura conforme se deslizaba por el hielo sin percatarse que alguien más le hacía compañía. Entonces, sin poderlo evitar, la fuerza del amor que sentía por Yuri arrolló a Victor igual que un tren bala a toda velocidad y, las lágrimas, le traicionaron al acudir a sus ojos con aterradora facilidad. Ahí estaba él, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos e igual de encantador. ¿Cómo rayos pudo arreglárselas para soportar tanto tiempo alejado de Yuri? No sabía pues sólo hasta ése instante Victor pudo ser consciente de cuánta falta le había hecho.

Tal vez podía compararlo a permanecer sumergido en una pesadilla permanentemente, deseando cada día despertar y asegurarse sólo se trató de un mal sueño.

Luchando contra el deseo de correr y estrechar a Yuri entre sus brazos, repentinamente las dudas también se hicieron presentes. ¿Y si Yuri se negaba a escucharlo? ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante si Yuri lo rechazaba?

No, se aseguró con férrea determinación y miedo en partes iguales. Sin importar de qué manera debía hacerlo, Victor no le permitiría a Yuri escapar otra vez del incuestionable sentimiento que había florecido entre los dos mientras cultivaban su estrecha relación maestro-pupilo, meses atrás. Cuando así se lo proponía Victor podía llegar a ser un obstinado implacable.

Y, ésa noche, sin duda alguna, estaba dispuesto a luchar por el tesoro más importante y valioso de toda su vida.

* * *

Bueno, aquí pasamos a un poco de información técnica

 _Aeropuerto_ _Púlkovo_ _; es el aeropuerto perteneciente a San_ _Petersburgo_ _._

 _Aeropuerto de_ _Fukuoka_ _: según se,_ _Hasetsu_ _fue basada en la ciudad de_ _Karatsu_ _, por lo tanto, al investigar un poco este aeropuerto es el más cercano a dicha ciudad, a la cual después se puede tener acceso si se toma un metro o tren._

 _La canción que_ _Yuri_ _está reproduciendo mientras patina es Can_ _you_ _feel_ _the_ _love_ _tonight_ _, versión interpretada por_ _Jackie_ _Evancho_ _. Si pueden escucharla mientras leen, sería fantástico pues en su mayoría inspiró por completo el capítulo._

 _Sin más, gracias por leer._


	4. En voz alta

**Advertencia:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo creador y yo sólo lo utilizo para mero entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

Yuri tomó el control remoto del reproductor Mp3, disponiéndose a colocarse en posición y dar inicio a la rutina que Yuko tan insistentemente le recomendó practicar.

Llevaba meses trabajando arduamente en ella y si bien todavía le faltaba pulir algunos detalles, poco a poco comenzaba a moldearla haciéndole sentir, de cierta manera, orgulloso. Durante algún tiempo ya Yuri se había planteado la posibilidad de, quizá en un futuro no muy lejano, podría hacerse con el certificado que lo avalara como entrenador. Sin embargo, si alguna vez quería cumplir aquella meta necesitaba tener primero material disponible para que sus pupilos mostraran algo decente al momento de competir y aún le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. Presionando el botón de play, Yuri escuchó el familiar sonido de una flauta cuya melodía se unió seguidamente a dos violines inundando así cada rincón del Ice Castle.

Moviéndose con gracilidad, el joven Katsuki siguió el suave ritmo que ofrecía la voz de aquella joven que se reproducía por los altavoces, mientras un piano le complementaba. Cerrando los ojos, Yuri se dejó llevar; cuando estaba en la pista lograba desconectarse del mundo entero con facilidad porque, aun cuando se retiró de las competencias, todavía le producía esa increíble sensación de libertad que pocas veces algo o alguien lograba brindarle. Permitir a sus patines deslizarse por el hielo creando así distintas historias era para Yuri la definición misma del arte, justo igual a como un pintor trazaba su obra maestra sobre un perfecto lienzo blanco.

Dándole oportunidad a la música de fluir a través de él, Yuri se animó a ejecutar unos cuantos saltos brindándole así a su mente la oportunidad de algo que por lo general evitaba hacer en gran medida; pensar sin restricciones.

Ahora, tras las increíbles experiencias que vivió durante el último Grand Prix, cualquiera podría asegurar era una persona muy distinta al joven patético que había buscado refugio en el interior de un baño público, llorando su desgracia. Y fue Victor, con su inigualable ayuda, quien le permitió en gran medida alcanzar ése nuevo nivel emocional del cual ahora gozaba. Durante años Yuri necesitó luchar incansablemente contra la naturaleza en extremo introvertida que formaba parte de su personalidad; rasgo que muchas ocasiones lo hizo ganarse varios problemas porque solía ser imán consumado para atraer buscapleitos. Gracias a ello, durante casi toda la escuela elemental no hizo ningún amigo pues creyó, aún a la corta edad de sólo cinco años, que al permanecer solo podría evitar ser lastimado. En realidad, Yuko y Takeshi –curiosamente un matón de esos a los cuales Yuri prefería evitar–fueron sus primeros amigos de verdad.

Los conoció ahí mismo en el Ice Castle, pues su madre, preocupada por la notoria reticencia que mostraba a interactuar con otros niños, buscó inscribirle en alguna actividad física que no incluyera demasiado contacto físico. Sobraba decir que inducirlo al mundo del patinaje artístico marcaría el destino de Yuri para siempre y, más todavía cuando Yuko, una fan consumada del patinador más famoso de Rusia, Victor Nikiforov, también lo alentó a seguirle los pasos. Así, lentamente, mientras crecían, Yuri aprendió una importante lección de aquel par tan peculiar: que confiar en otras personas no tenía nada de malo y, también, que tener amigos podía llegar a convertirse en la experiencia más sorprendente de todas.

Luego, al trasladarse hacía Detroit para seguir con su entrenamiento profesional gracias a una generosa beca, Yuri se sintió terriblemente perdido y aterrado en partes iguales pues casi creyó la inmensidad de aquella ciudad acabaría tragándoselo vivo. Por ése entonces ya sabía dominar sin mayor inconveniente el idioma, sin embargo, sufrió varios estropicios conforme se acostumbraba al acelerado ritmo que la ciudad requería. Pero después Phichit llegó para convertirse en una parte esencial de su prolongada estancia en los Estados Unidos. Jamás podría agradecerle lo suficiente a quien se le hubiera ocurrido la maravillosa idea de reasignar compañeros de habitación en los dormitorios del campus porque, a partir de ahí, las cosas mejoraron significativamente. Phichit, con su encantadora personalidad abierta y confiada era el contraste perfecto de Yuri, razón por la cual terminaron llevándose bien casi al instante.

Sí, Yuri sabría explicar a la perfección el amor incondicional que una familia era capaz de brindar, así como también el apoyo que un buen amigo profesaba hacía otro durante momentos difíciles, empero, jamás tuvo experiencia en cuanto al amor romántico se refería. Pero, tras llegar Victor, todo eso cambió. Con sus bellas sonrisas, con su infinita paciencia y gran empeño el príncipe del hielo fue capaz de romper todas las barreras que Yuri construyó con tanta vehemencia torno a su frágil corazón de cristal.

En un inicio, Yuri se sintió muy incómodo con su máximo ejemplo a seguir dando vueltas por Yutopia sin restricciones; lo ponía en extremo nervioso y más aún porque Victor jamás fue del tipo que sintiera vergüenza o incomodidad al momento de interactuar con la gente. Era demasiado abierto y pocas veces, por no decir nunca, Victor entendía los rígidos conceptos que la definición "espacio personal" implicaba. Obviamente las diferencias culturales podían llegar a ser gigantescamente abismales entre ellos dos, pero casi todo el tiempo él realmente parecía disfrutar tener contacto con Yuri a como diera lugar. No importaba si se trataba de un abrazo, un simple roce o un toque accidental; Victor siempre consideraba necesario sentirle cerca. Yuri lo adoraba, por supuesto, y poco a poco se acostumbró a la presencia y afecto de su entrenador al grado de desarrollar sentimientos más profundos.

Sin embargo dichos sentimientos eran unilaterales, Yuri lo sabía demasiado bien. Aunque se obligó a restarles importancia porque, mucho tiempo atrás, encontró la manera de sobrellevar aquella desgastante carga; si pudo hacerlo antes no debía ser muy distinto ahora. Empero, una vocecilla en su cabeza le susurró con desdén sólo intentaba engañarse a si mismo de la peor manera posible, que al haberlo dejado ir sólo acrecentó el tamaño de la herida, porque alguien como Victor jamás lo miraría con otros ojos más que los de un maestro orgulloso de las hazañas que su pupilo fue capaz de realizar. Entonces, al decidir apoyarlo desde la distancia, Yuri se condenó a pasar cada día sumergido en una gran tristeza, como si con la ausencia del ruso el mundo entero hubiese perdido el color.

Pero había sido mejor así pues no quiso ser egoísta. El amor significaba libertad: o al menos así lo creía.

Lo cierto era que nunca conseguiría olvidar a Victor; él marcó su existencia de mil formas distintas e, incluso, Yuri tampoco creía que pudiera ser capaz de amar a alguien más con el mismo grado de intensidad. Victor Nikiforov fue y siempre seguiría siendo su persona especial y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar. Alguna vez leyó en un libro que nadie tenía dominio sobre el amor, pero el amor dominaba todas las cosas[1]. Ahora sabía cuanta verdad ocultaban tales palabras.

A esas alturas, Yuri estaba tan metido en seguir la coreografía que no se percató alguien había ingresado al área de patinaje y observaba su desempeño con infinita nostalgia. Disponiéndose a realizar un flip cuádruple, giró hasta colocarse en la posición correcta y, acto seguido, se impulsó a buena velocidad llevando a cabo así las características rotaciones del salto. Cuando estaba por aterrizar, una voz conocida lo elogió a distancia produciendo que su concentración se hiciera pedazos. Entre difusas imágenes blancas y grises, Yuri apenas logró distinguir a Victor Nikiforov que, sin pena ni recato, se encontraba parado justo al otro lado de la pista mirándole con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Horrorizado, al ex medallista le resultó imposible controlar adecuadamente la trayectoria del descenso y las cuchillas, inestables por el mal ángulo, le hicieron resbalar. Gracias a la potente aceleración Yuri cayó de bruces al hielo, sin embargo, quizá esa no fue la peor parte; había estado tan cerca del muro de contención que terminó estrellándose contra este con un pavoroso ruido sordo.

El impacto más fuerte se lo llevaron su cabeza, hombro y cadera, dejándole aturdido durante varios minutos. Aún pese al dolor, Yuri buscó ponerse en pie más le resultó imposible pues todo le daba vueltas, haciéndole sentir mareado. Al intentarlo una vez más, notó la frialdad excesiva del hielo traspasarle los guantes y ropa, empero, tardíamente oyó a alguien pedirle con angustia se quedara quieto.

Y se congeló en su lugar tras saber de quién se trataba.

—¡Dios santo, Yuri! —importándole poco no llevar los patines puestos, Victor había brincado cual resorte al interior de la pista en cuanto vio al otro chico sufrir el aparatoso accidente por causa suya. Debido a las prisas, trastabilló dos veces pero en un santiamén ya estaba arrodillado junto a él—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —quiso saber tras colocarle una mano sobre la espalda, instándolo a no moverse.

Yuri, todavía confundido, lentamente miró en dirección al pentacampeón y tuvo una vista completa del hombre que había añorado sin cesar durante un año entero.

—Victor...

¿Estaba alucinando? No, se dijo. Él parecía demasiado real como para ser una vil alucinación creada entre uno de aquellos tantos momentos de debilidad que, a veces, solían aquejarlo. Y menos aún porque el contacto de Victor sobre su espalda se sentía tan cálido y agradable que tuvo el extraordinario deseo de salir corriendo lo más rápido posible, guiado más que nada por un ataque de vil pánico.

—Vi cómo te golpeaste la cabeza —advirtió mostrándose todavía intranquilo—. ¿Te has hecho daño? Déjame ver —pidió gentil, comenzando a examinarle para descartar la posibilidad de llevarlo a un hospital—. Según parece no ha sido nada grave —aseguró con alivio—; tendrás un bonito moretón mañana pero, sin duda sobrevivirás —dijo a modo de broma y sólo hasta entonces Katsuki pudo reaccionar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó en un frágil tono de voz, como si frente a él hubiera un fantasma—. Tú deberías estar en Rusia.

—Así era —coincidió con amabilidad—, quiero decir, hace algunas horas por supuesto.

Pero Katsuki no se mostró satisfecho con esa respuesta—. ¿Por qué volviste?

Nikiforov clavó la inmensidad de sus ojos azules en Yuri, haciéndole sentir al chico de gafas como si en cualquier momento pudiera ahogarse en ellos, igual que un débil barco en altamar. ¡Cielo santo! Victor seguía igual de encantador, propiciándole a Yuri unas terroríficas ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar del alivio. Y con mayor razón todavía porque él no parecía odiarlo, más bien lucía triste, como si fuese un niño pequeño cuyo sendero se había desviado en otra dirección en algún momento indefinido.

—Bueno —él se encogió de hombros—, a semejantes alturas pensé que mis motivos serían para ti bastante obvios —le permitió saber. No obstante, por el suspiro repleto de pesada resignación que Victor dejó escapar, a Yuri le pareció que su rostro, involuntariamente, mostró algún vestigio de pavor ante tamaña revelación—. Salgamos del hielo —recomendó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse—; tú y yo necesitamos mantener una larga conversación y hacerlo aquí tal vez no sea lo más prudente.

Sin fuerzas para negarse, Yuri se incorporó con gran dificultad ya que las piernas todavía le temblaban cual gelatina, empero Victor lo alentó a encontrar apoyo adicional en si mismo al ejercer una sujeción firme, pero no dolorosa, sobre su hombro derecho quizá con el afán de impedir que huyera a la primera de cambios, justo como le era costumbre. Una vez llegaron al borde más cercano a dónde se encontraba el reproductor Mp3, Victor ni siquiera dudó en colocarle las fundas a ambas cuchillas de los patines ajenos, procurando con ello impedir otro accidente innecesario. Mientras el de cabellos grises continuaba su pequeña labor, Yuri sólo podía dedicarse a observarlo negándose a creer que toda aquella irracional situación estuviera pasando realmente. ¿No se suponía que Victor debía estar feliz en Rusia? Él debería, en esos instantes, estar perfeccionando sus rutinas y no malgastando diecisiete horas de valioso tiempo en venir a Hasetsu. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? ¡Cada vez entendía menos! ¿Para qué tomarse tantas molestias en regresar cuando Yuri no hizo ninguna otra cosa que ser cruel y egoísta?

Victor siempre fue para él un enigma difícil de descifrar y, comprobó, muchas cosas jamás cambiaban.

Sin poner atención hacia dónde Victor lo guiaba, Yuri se dejó hacer y sólo tomo conciencia cuando fue sentado en una butaca. Mirando tímidamente a su alrededor, pudo darse cuenta que estaban en el área de vestidores.

—Yo puedo hacer eso —intentó evitar que Victor le quitara los patines, sin embargo, el ruso sólo le regaló una sonrisa permitiéndole saber poco le importaba hacerse cargo, o tal vez porque necesitaba mantenerse ocupado mientras abordaban el tema tan delicado que tenían por delante.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó él sin ápice de miedo ni dudas—. Durante mi vuelo pensé en todas las cosas que iba a preguntarte cuando te tuviera frente a mí pero, ahora no sé por dónde comenzar —dijo riéndose con ironía—. ¿Patético; verdad?

Yuri se quedó callado sin saber cómo responder. Pronto un incómodo silencio cayó entre ambos, uno en el cual Victor terminó de sacarle los patines y se dispuso a brindarle masaje a sus doloridos pies igual a esos días de antaño en los cuales terminaba exhausto tras alguna pesada competencia u entrenamiento. Y Yuri sintió las lágrimas hacer acto de presencia, borrándole por algunos segundos la imagen del hombre que amaba.

—Oye...

—¿Estás molesto conmigo? —soltó sin miramientos. Victor, frente a los demás, siempre demostró poseer una envidiable autoestima, aun así, al decirle aquello había sonado tan vulnerable que Yuri se odió por ser un maldito bastardo egoísta—. ¿Tengo razón, no es así?

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —tartamudeó.

Victor frunció el entrecejo; necesitaba encontrar las palabras idóneas con las cuales llevar a cabo esa conversación dentro del límite permisible de tolerancia. No quería enojarse ni mucho menos perder la poca paciencia que todavía le quedaba disponible, viajó hasta Hasetsu con el firme propósito de arreglar ese mal entendido a como diera lugar, no a perderlo todo por un arranque de furia. Sí, Yuri tenía por mala costumbre salir corriendo si se sentía acorralado, entonces él debía ser diez veces más astuto y bloquear anticipadamente cualquier posible escapatoria, guiándolo hacía dónde él así lo dispusiera, no al posible rechazo que Yuri buscaría interponer entre los dos.

—Te negaste un año entero a responder mis llamadas —agregó, cosa que Yuri sólo confirmó mostrándose muy avergonzado al respecto—. ¿Puedes darte alguna idea sobre cuán asustado me sentí todo ése tiempo? Entrenar me ayudaba a mantener la cabeza ocupada, pero nada más abandonaba mi pequeña zona de seguridad autoimpuesta todo a mi alrededor empeoraba. Y, si soy franco contigo, en algún momento llegué a considerar que me odiabas porque decidí regresar al patinaje.

Yuri se sobresaltó ante la sola idea.

—¡Yo jamás haría algo así! —le dejó saber sin pensárselo dos veces.

¿Cómo podría odiarlo? ¡Yuri sacrificó su propia felicidad para que Victor siguiera brillando en las competencias! ¿Acaso no lo veía?

—¿Entonces por qué? —lo cuestionó mirándole al fin y Yuri se quedó sin habla. Los ojos azules de Victor seguían siendo lo más cautivador de su rostro y, en ellos, encontró millones de dudas sin respuesta que él deseaba le respondiera cuanto antes—. Necesito saber qué cambió —dijo sujetándole las manos entre las propias, no con demanda ni exigencia, sino gentil y suavemente—. Cuando volví a Rusia me hiciste creer que podríamos lidiar con la distancia, que a pesar de no estar juntos hablarías conmigo sobre cualquier decisión relacionada con tu futuro...aunque, al final, hiciste todo sin considerar mi opinión —dijo dolido—. Soy perfectamente capaz de darme cuenta que tus decisiones nadie tiene derecho a cuestionarlas, pero yo...pensé que confiabas en mí.

Yuri se mordió el labio, casi con las palabras atoradas en la garganta. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué era muy poca cosa para él? ¿Qué merecía algo mejor en Rusia? ¿Qué Yuri nunca se perdonaría haberlo matado competitivamente cuando se le notaba a leguas durante el Grand Prix de hacía un año que todo cuanto parecía anhelar era regresar a las pistas? No, simplemente no podía.

—Tú no lo entiendes —Yuri rehuyó contacto visual al mover su cabeza en otra dirección.

Si le hablaba de frente, si explicaba sus verdaderos motivos entonces acabaría desmoronándose y se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo.

—Si no me lo explicas por supuesto que no lo podré comprender —si bien Victor sonaba desesperado, su voz mantuvo aquel tono suave que tanto le caracterizaba—. Al inicio, cuando apenas comencé a entrenarte, nosotros dos tuvimos graves problemas de comunicación, ¿recuerdas? —dijo acercándose más a él—. Creí que los habíamos superado con la convivencia mutua, sin embargo, al parecer no fue así. Yuri —le sujetó la barbilla con los dedos obligándole a encararlo—, déjame entenderte. Si acaso hay algo en el mundo que yo quiera, eso es entenderte y saber si mis decisiones continúan siendo fieles a ti, a mí, a nosotros.

¿Nosotros? Yuri negó librándose así del contacto de Victor. ¿Cuál nosotros? Él no tenía cavidad en la vida del ruso; su lugar era en Hasetsu, fin del maldito asunto.

—¿Por qué has venido, Victor? —era la segunda vez que preguntaba lo mismo aquella noche, despertando las alarmas del pentacampeón.

No iban por buen camino, se dijo aterrado. Cualquier idiota con dos dedos de frente podría darse cuenta que Yuri seguía reacio a escuchar, anteponiendo su nefasta terquedad pesimista entre los dos buscando alejarle a como diera lugar. Y dolía ser rechazado así, dolía porque aún pese a tenerlo a sólo escasos centímetros de distancia justo en ése momento, lo sentía más lejos que cuando regresó a Rusia. No quería perderlo bajo ninguna circunstancia y, si el modo de recuperarlo era ser totalmente sincero le daría todas las respuestas que buscaba. Victor ya había tenido suficiente de ocultar sus propios sentimientos frente a la única persona que le importaba de verdad, estaba cansado de oprimir su corazón con aquellas emociones que amenazaban con ahogarlo; y si Yuri nunca entendió con actos, pues entonces lo diría en voz alta para que lo asimilara fuerte y claro de una buena vez.

Quizá Victor no era el hombre más elocuente ni el mejor con el uso de las palabras, antes bien su peor defecto radicaba en decir cosas hirientes sin apenas darse cuenta, pero en serio quería hacerlo bien ahora. Yuri lo valía.

—¿Aún no te das cuenta? —quiso saber con tristeza.

—Si lo hiciera no estaríamos metidos en semejante discusión sin sentido —dijo a modo de reproche. ¿Acaso alguna entidad cósmica se empecinaba en hacerlo miserable? Pues no era gracioso.

—Volví porque te extraño —dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa—. Aunque he vivido en soledad la mayor parte de mi vida, desde que te conocí eres lo primero que viene a mis pensamientos cuando despierto por las mañanas y, al irme a dormir sucede exactamente lo mismo. Porque echo de menos nuestras conversaciones aún si sólo era yo quien hablaba sin parar —Yuri soltó un jadeo entre divertido y lloroso—. Extraño escuchar tu voz, tenerte cerca y saber las cosas que has hecho durante el día. Extraño también verte patinar, contemplarte cada vez que luchas al llevar a cabo un salto en especial complicado para después notar con orgullo cuan feliz te sientes por haberlo logrado. Porque me hace falta tu presencia, tu calor y tu cariño. Porque quiero volver a sentirme como el hombre más afortunado del planeta si te tengo a mi lado y —tomó aire—...en resumidas cuentas, es porque te amo Yuri Katsuki que siguiendo un maravilloso arranque de locura decidí abordar un avión para estar contigo.

Yuri, sin podérselo creer, se cubrió la cara con vergüenza incapaz de contestar a todo lo que Victor le había dicho. ¿Había escuchado bien, cierto? ¿No se trataba de ninguna broma cruel, verdad? Yuri creyó que su pecho explotaría debido a la emoción. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba fantaseando ya con aquella inverosímil posibilidad? Demasiado; casi desde sus épocas de adolescente y que Victor, el mismísimo e inalcanzable Victor Nikiforov estuviera ahí, arrodillado frente a él admitiendo con infinita seguridad que lo amaba parecía tan irreal, tan imposible que asustaba. Pero, aun contra sus propias contradicciones internas, no necesitó decir absolutamente nada; Victor con sólo ver su reacción tan honesta entendió a la perfección. Yuri no era especialmente difícil de leer, así que, incorporándose lo necesario, el ruso envolvió al joven de gafas entre sus brazos como si temiera verlo desvanecerse en cualquier segundo.

—Lo siento tanto —sollozó contra el hombro del pentacampeón y él, a punto de llorar también, lo aferró más fuerte al hundir los dedos entre la cabellera oscura de Yuri—. Perdóname...

—Shhh, el pasado ya no importa.

—Sí lo hace.

—Basta, Yuri...

—¡Es que no aguanto la idea de obligarte a permanecer atrapado aquí, Victor! Aún tienes un futuro brillante esperando por ti en Rusia y, si te atreves a renunciar hora, sólo vas a quedarte estancado —se le quebró la voz, empero, siguió hablando—. ¡Necesitas volver!

—No hagas eso —le suplicó. Su alma se partía en dos al escucharlo hablar así, pero Victor prometió ser honesto esa noche porque perder aquella contienda estaba totalmente fuera de cualquier discusión—. Mírame Yuri. Durante años, las personas a mi alrededor han tomado decisiones que creyeron adecuadas para guiarme a dónde mejor les convenía, pero ya no más dijo con férrea determinación—. No actúes como ellos, no trates de convencerme de renunciar al amor que te tengo porque sería lo mismo a negar mi propia existencia. Y escucha bien: podría permitirte cualquier cosa, mas esto jamás. ¿Me doy a entender? Ni siquiera el infierno sería capaz de apartarme de ti.

—¡Nada es tan sencillo y lo sabes! ¡Tenemos que ser realistas! —casi gritó permitiéndole a sus inseguridades emerger cual nocivo torrente—. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte yo, ah? Tú podrías tener a quien quisieras y sin embargo...

—Sin embargo decidí elegirte —lo interrumpió acunándole las mejillas—. Y si estás imaginando que lo digo como si fuera un premio de consolación, te equivocas. Yuri —susurró al unir sus frentes con delicadeza—, después de ti, después de nosotros y las cosas que vivimos juntos yo cambié. Sin darte apenas cuenta me has dado tanto. Pudiste mostrarme no es imposible amar sin limitaciones y que, disfrutar cada día como si fuese el último es la forma correcta de vivir.

—Eso dices ahora, pero un día tal vez despiertes y te darás cuenta del gran error que cometiste —Yuri se apartó de su toque—. Y yo... yo no podría soportar que me dejes atrás, me destrozaría el corazón verte infeliz por quedarte conmigo; alguien incapaz de brindarte la felicidad que tú realmente necesitas.

—¿Así lo piensas? —le dijo de repente y el ex medallista lo miró sin comprender—. ¿Crees en verdad que merezco ser feliz?

El otro ni siquiera dudó en contestar—. ¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Entonces quédate a mi lado —dijo con una humildad inesperada, refiriéndose al mismo tiempo a la canción que había terminado por unirlos inclusive a través de un continente—. Nadie tiene idea sobre lo que nos deparará el futuro pero, hay una cosa de la cual sí estoy totalmente seguro: sólo si te quedas a mi lado podré ser feliz. Yo —sus ojos azules brillaban en una pletórica gama de cálidos sentimientos—... estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti.

Decía la verdad.

Inclusive a través de la pesada bruma que sus miedos e inseguridades constantemente solían anteponer sobre su, hasta ese entonces, atrofiado sentido común, Yuri pudo darse cuenta era honesto. Y le creía. Victor lo amaba también y saberlo era como vivir en un hermoso sueño del que no quería despertar jamás. Y rindiéndose al fin, cediendo ante la extraordinaria posibilidad de compartir una vida juntos, Yuri no hizo más que asentir quedamente mientras sus ojos, anegados en lágrimas, expresaron por él todo sin utilizar palabras. Entonces, dejándose guiar por un impulso idiota, Victor se inclinó apenas unos centímetros para unir sus labios a los de Yuri en un beso suave y casto, dándole la oportunidad de apartarse si así lo creía necesario. Más Yuri, en su total inexperiencia, se quedó quieto causándole a Victor una tierna agitación dentro del pecho. Su dulce Yuri aún era demasiado inocente en cuanto al contacto físico respectaba, pero con paciencia él mismo se encargaría de adiestrarle en el divino arte del amor. Acariciándole el rostro, lentamente fue guiándolo, instándole a marcar un ritmo y la distancia entre ambos poco a poco fue mermando hasta que Yuri envolvió sus brazos torno al cuello del pentacampeón, en un intento por tenerle más cerca.

Yuri estaba maravillado por todas las sorprendentes cosas que algo tan simple como un beso era capaz de transmitir. El contacto de Victor era gentil, cálido y sensual, conduciéndole a una insuperable sensación de protección y seguridad que tantas noches había anhelado en la soledad de su habitación. Victor no iba a obligarlo a nada, él lo sabía, pero aunque así fuera, desde el momento mismo en que aquel hombre maravilloso apareciera en su casa con la excusa de servirle como entrenador, Yuri estaba dispuesto a entregarle todo de si mismo. Porque para bien o para mal, Yuri Katsuki le pertenecía a Victor Nikiforov. Siempre había sido así y lo seguiría siendo hasta el final de sus días.

—Todo saldrá bien esta vez, sakróvische[2]. —le dijo en ruso con devoción tras apartarse para recuperar el aliento. Empero, Yuri apenas lo escuchó pues sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas gracias a todo lo que Victor era capaz de despertar en él—. No volveré a hacerte daño; juro que jamás volveré a hacerte daño.

Victor unió sus rostros como precursor a otro beso más exigente y apasionado, uno al cual Yuri respondió separando los labios para permitirle a su pareja profundizarlo si así lo deseaba. Por supuesto que Victor no desaprovechó la oportunidad y, procurando no asustar al chico Katsuki, introdujo su lengua con lentitud abrumadora dejándolo así acostumbrarse al íntimo contacto. Yuri, a esas alturas ya tenía todos los sentidos nublados, sin embargo alcanzó a escuchar un gemido y tardíamente se dio cuenta había sido el quien lo profirió. Más no experimentó vergüenza alguna, antes bien se aferró a Victor dispuesto a permitirle hacer con él su entera voluntad.

—Victor —murmuró al notar le acariciaba la espalda con reverencia, como si aquello fuera algo que llevase ansiado durante mucho tiempo.

—Te quiero Yuri, te quiero como jamás he querido a nadie en toda mi vida —le dijo con voz ronca y Yuri se relajó entre los brazos ajenos; todas sus dudas perdiéndose ante su simple contacto, como si al estar ahí, los dos juntos, nada ni nadie pudiera interponerse. Ni tampoco las cosas que les traería el futuro incierto lograría derrumbarlos—. ¿Tú te sientes del mismo modo? Dime que sí, por favor...

—Desde que tenía doce años —le confirmó tímidamente. Y Victor le regaló una sonrisa más brillante que el mismo sol, sumamente feliz de saberlo al fin.

Así, ambos siguieron compartiendo besos y caricias aisladas hasta que Yuri creyó conveniente regresar a casa. Como si fueran dos adolescentes, hablaron sin parar mientras cerraban las instalaciones del Ice Castle, poniéndose al día de todas las cosas que se perdieron durante aquel año de ausencia y, cuando salieron a la calle, la cálida noche los recibió y Hasetsu les abrigó con su basto cielo salpicado en brillantes estrellas. Si bien caminar se consideraría una actividad común entre ellos, Victor lucía tan contento que cualquiera se atrevería a decir venía de conquistar la montaña más peligrosa del mundo entero. Y cuando alcanzaron a escuchar el suave murmullo del mar, Victor le pidió a Yuri acompañarle un momento pues sabía que una vez pusiera un pie en Yutopia la escasa privacidad entre ambos desaparecería.

—¿Qué sucederá ahora? —quiso saber Yuri sentado junto a Victor, quien dicho sea de paso parecía flotar en una vaporosa nube, tras contemplar el vaivén acompasado del agua salada dejar huella en la orilla.

—¿Tú qué quieres que pase? —preguntó de vuelta entrelazando sus dedos—. Porque en lo que mí respecta voy a cortejarte, Yuri . Te daré flores, osos de peluche y chocolates. Vamos a tener citas; muchas citas en las cuales formaremos tantos recuerdos que difícilmente lograremos olvidarlos, también nos tomaremos de las manos y daremos largos paseos con Maccachin —luego su voz se tornó baja, sugerente—. De igual modo me gustaría que nos bañemos juntos, que durmamos juntos; pero no como antes cuando era tu entrenador, sino en calidad de pareja. Y, si algún día te sientes listo, entonces te haré el amor —Yuri enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello gracias a la brutal honestidad del ruso—. Pero iremos a tu ritmo, ¿bien? Ya esperé un año, puedo hacerlo un poco más, sakróvische.

—¿Y las competencias? —Victor frunció el entrecejo. No obstante lo dejaría hablar, si comenzaría una relación con Yuri necesitaba aprender a liberarlo de sus temores lo mejor posible—. La temporada aún ni siquiera ha comenzado y tienes muchos compromisos que cumplir todavía, gente a quien responder. No quisiera que te metieras en problemas por causa mía.

—Eso no va a pasar —afirmó—, y si acaso las cosas terminan poniéndose feas, tengo a mi entera disposición una excelente abogada cuya increíble capacidad para velar por mis intereses jamás he puesto en duda. Además, van a ser unos cuantos meses a lo sumo. Yuri, no tienes idea sobe cuánto me gustaría pedirte que vinieras a Rusia conmigo mañana mismo de ser posible, sin embargo, sería demasiado egoísta hacerlo porque recién has comenzado a llevar las riendas del Ice Castle; entonces, apelando a tu buena voluntad, te pido me tengas un poco más de paciencia.

—Nunca has sido egoísta —le hizo saber—. Aunque te he lastimado una y otra vez con mi estúpido comportamiento no perdiste tu fe en mí. No lo hiciste en el Grand Prix, ni tampoco lo haces ahora que volviste buscando salvar lo que quedaba entre nosotros. Apostaste todo a la idea de que aún sentía algo por ti pero, te confieso que sigo sin explicarme cómo es que estabas tan seguro de ello para tomar un avión y viajar hasta Hasetsu.

—No lo sabía —declaró con franqueza—. En ése momento sólo tenía en mente la idea de recuperarte sin importar sobre quién debía pasar con tal de conseguirlo. Yakov, Yurio e inclusive mis compañeros de pista insistieron en que finalmente había perdido la cabeza cuando, de buenas a primeras, protagonicé un gran alboroto durante uno de los entrenamientos —rió al evocar el rostro furico de Yakov—. Y dices que no soy un hombre egoísta, Yuri. Lamento informarte cuán equivocado estás; suelo ser un maldito bastardo egoísta sin remedio cuando aquello que es objeto de mi total interés se ve involucrado. Y no soportaba la idea de quedarme sentado sin hacer absolutamente nada por cambiar la situación. Luego pensaba: ¿Y si conocías a alguien más? ¿Y si otra persona hubiese visto las magníficas virtudes que te hacen tan especial? Me volvía loco de rabia y celos ante la sola idea —le acarició la barbilla—. No soy quién tú crees, Yuri. Sí, soy egoísta: lo soy porque no quiero compartirte con nadie.

—Yo tampoco —Yuri luchó contra el rubor que crecía con furia en sus mejillas.

—¿Seguro? Mira que me tomo muy enserio todo cuanto venga de ti, Yuri Katsuki —dijo a modo de broma, besándole el dorso de la mano derecha, ahí dónde portaba el anillo—. Escucha, te prometo que una vez termine mis compromisos volveré por ti, y más te vale estar preparado porque no pienso soltarte en todo lo que me resta de vida.

—Suena como un buen plan —el ruso desplegó una agradable sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! —dijo divertido echándole los brazos al cuello—. De ser posible le diría a todo el que esté dispuesto a escuchar cuánto te amo —el japonés negó ante las excentricidades del otro—. ¡Soy tan feliz, Yuri! Tú me haces feliz.

—Lo mismo sucede conmigo —le hizo saber con las orejas teñidas de rojo.

Victor soltó una carcajada y los hizo caer contra la suavidad de la arena estrechándolo entre sus brazos. Enternecido, Yuri apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho ajeno disponiéndose a escuchar los latidos de aquel corazón que golpeteaban enérgicamente en un ritmo acompasado.

¿Toda la vida, eh? Sonaba aterrador y hermoso al mismo tiempo. Aun así, Yuri se sentía dispuesto a seguir a Victor Nikiforov allá dónde quisiera llevarlo pues confiaba en él a ojos cerrados. Quizá sólo eran dos locos enfermos de amor, pero las grandes historias comenzaban con hechos simples, los cuales transmutaban poco a poco hasta desembocar en un sublime final.

Y la de ellos dos apenas daba inicio.

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por leer el nuevo capítulo de "Después de nosotros". Estoy sumamente feliz de ver que el_ _fic_ _, aunque_ _pequeñito_ _, comienza a gustarles cada vez más a las personas que rondan el maravilloso mundo_ _Victuuri_ _. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con tanta dosis de azúcar y ternura. Soy una romántica empedernida aun cuando se me dificulta en sobremanera expresar los sentimientos de los personajes a la perfección. Debo confesar que_ _omití_ _una parte_ _smut_ _(_ _lemon_ _?) en el capítulo, pero tranquilas, en la siguiente entrega lo_ _desarrollaré_ _sin falta. ¡Y sólo faltan dos capítulos! A decir verdad ya estoy comenzando a pensar cuál será mi próximo trabajo y quería dejarlo a consideración de ustedes._

 _La primera idea consiste en un_ _One_ _Shot_ _basado en los Juegos del Hambre. La segunda, un_ _AU_ _basado en_ _Harry_ _Potter_ _. Aunque no saldrían de inmediato pues aún necesito actualizar mi otro_ _fic_ _, ¿serían tan amables de ayudarme a elegir entre ambas para comenzar el armado de las ideas? ¡Se los agradecería mucho!_

 _Sin más, aquí dejo algo de_ _info_ _técnica:_

 _[1]La frase la encontré mientras navegaba en internet, no tengo idea a quién pertenezca, si alguien lo sabe y puede decirme, lo pondría dónde corresponde._

 _[2]Significa "tesoro". No quería un apelativo tan femenino ni mucho menos empalagoso, así que este me pareció buena idea._

 _Eso es todo. Nos leemos a la próxima. ¡Besos!_


	5. Esperanza

**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de un fan para fans sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes de Yuri On Ice le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Yo únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

La despedida en el aeropuerto fue mucho más dura de lo que Yuri pudo haberse imaginado.

Por cuestiones de tiempo, a Victor le resultó imposible alargar su fugaz estadía en Hasetsu más allá de unas cuantas horas. Si bien era cierto que apenas habían revelado mutuamente sus sentimientos y, todo cuanto querían era permanecer uno al lado del otro, la realidad se interpuso haciéndoles ver que Victor necesitaba regresar a Rusia lo antes posible. Yakov, todavía furioso por su comportamiento infantil e inapropiado, amenazó con ir él mismo a buscarlo si no subía su trasero en un maldito avión justo en ése instante. Con las competencias ya pisándoles los talones, tenían mucho trabajo pendiente y, si acaso se les ocurría hacerse el desentendido al respecto, entonces se verían en la penosa necesidad de pedir asesoría legal para mitigar todo posible daño colateral.

Victor, pese a saber que sus compromisos aún eran muchos, en un arranque de absoluta imprudencia casi cedió al impulso de arrojar su teléfono hacía las profundidades del mar de Hasetsu, evitando así ser localizado al menos dos o tres días, brindándole la tranquilidad suficiente para disfrutar su recién conformada relación con Yuri.

Empero, Yuri le hizo ver utilizando mucha paciencia que necesitaban apegarse al plan original; ése donde Victor era un hombre maduro y responsable. El pentacampeón mundial protestó, por supuesto, mas Katsuki lo convenció al asegurarle que cuando pudieran volver a verse, ya no necesitarían superar ningún otro problema innecesario. Victor sabía que él tenía razón, pero le resultaba muy difícil mantener todos aquellos impulsos irracionales bajo el estricto control que tanto lo caracterizaba. Algo un poco extraño. Toda su carrera, su vida y sus emociones estuvieron fuertemente ligadas al control; no por nada había conseguido forjarse un camino dorado en el patinaje artístico. Sin embargo, como siempre, Yuri se convertía en una gran excepción a todas sus reglas autoimpuestas.

Y le encantaba.

Aunque tampoco podían culparle por intentar boicotear su inaplazable retorno a su país natal. Tal como predijo, una vez llegaron a Yutopia la familia de su novio –oh sí, eso sonaba tan bien– los acapararon sin miramientos. Los padres de Yuri, felices e impresionados a partes iguales, comenzaron a interrogarlos en un Inglés precario, olvidándose que Victor era completamente capaz de mantener una conversación decente utilizando el idioma Japonés sin mayor problema. Aun así, Victor se mostró encantador y amable con ellos en todo momento, siendo Yuri quien se sintió un poco agobiado ante las preguntas lanzadas cual metralla sin consideración ni modales.

Y cuando la charla se fue encaminado hacía temas un poco más formales, Victor se encargó de asegurarles que amaba a Yuri con todo su corazón, que él era todo cuanto había estado buscando para sentar cabeza y que, a partir de ése día en adelante iba a cuidarlo como a su más grande y preciado tesoro.

Sobraba decir Hiroko lloró emocionada, Toshiya a su vez comenzó a calcular todos los posibles gastos de la boda que seguramente llevarían a cabo en algunos meses, abochornado aún más al pobre de Yuri, cuyo rostro parecía haber adquirido una tonalidad rojo brillante casi permanente. Mari en cambio, sólo se limitó a sonreír encantada por contemplar a su hermano así de feliz, tras tantos y tantos meses de constante pena. Y entonces la pequeña familia Katsuki recibió a Victor una vez más, con todo el cariño que alguien es capaz de ofrecerle a otra persona.

Así, tras una generosa cena cuyo menú principal fue conformada por Katsudon, todos celebraron que Victor y Yuri pudieron al fin arreglar sus diferencias para, de ése modo, volver a estar juntos. Cuando finalmente decidieron irse a la cama, Victor le pidió a Yuri dormir con él. La sala de banquetes donde antes había pasado su estadía como entrenador había sido utilizada de nuevo para aquel fin y al ruso no le apetecía en lo más mínimo pasar su breve estadía en Hasetsu durmiendo solo en algún otro lugar del onsen. Verle avergonzarse por su petición hizo creer a Victor que Yuri terminaría negándose, sin embargo, no lo hizo. La cama del ex medallista era pequeña, empero ambos lograron encontrar una posición lo bastante cómoda evitando así alguna posible caída durante la madrugada.,

—¿Estás contento? —Victor le cepilló utilizando sus dedos algunos de los mechones rebeldes que caían sobre la frente de Yuri, quien no pudo evitar sonreírle con adorable timidez.

—Sí, aunque igual me atrevería a decir que también estoy un poco asustado.

Yuri se removió entre las sábanas, buscando acercarse al cuerpo de Victor y sentirle. El ruso, en toda respuesta, lo aferró más fuerte maravillado ante la sensación de tener así de cerca al japonés cuando, tantas otras veces, no pudo hacer más que recurrir a su ávida imaginación cuando la soledad caía sobre él como pesados tabiques de hielo sólido. Después de ésa noche, dormir sin la compañía de Yuri en su cama de san Petersburgo iba a ser un verdadero infierno.

—¿Por qué, sakróvische? —preguntó de vuelta besándole la frente. Yuri se apegó a él, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca más.

—¿Y si mañana despierto sólo para darme cuenta que todo esto no ha sido más que un sueño? —Victor emitió una risa suave que hizo reverberar su pecho.

—Eso no sucederá. No podré quedarme contigo más que unas cuantas horas, pero soy real, Yuri —el ruso tomó la mano del chico de ojos marrones llevándosela a los labios. Pero su objetivo no fue el dorso, sino la cara interna de la muñeca—. ¿Ya te he dicho antes que te amo?

Yuri creyó que las orejas y mejillas le explotarían gracias al sonrojo—. ¿Puedo escucharlo de nuevo?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó con buen ánimo, regalándole más besos que parecían suaves toques de mariposas—. Una y otra y otra vez —Yuri río encantado ante las muestras de afecto que Victor le profería—. Te amo, Yuri Katsuki.

El de cabellos negros esbozó una sonrisa hermosa y Victor se quedó sin aliento durante algunos segundos, preparándose para escucharlo hablar pues eso parecía querer hacer.

—Pero quizá un poquito menos de lo que yo te amo a ti.

El pentacampeón sintió como algo cálido se derretía en su interior, maravillándose ante todas las cosas que era capaz de experimentar teniendo a Yuri a su lado. Dios bendito; estaba total, estúpida, perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de aquel chico que, a juicio de mucha otra gente idiota, sólo tenía más defectos que virtudes en su haber.

A Victor le importaba un bledo las opiniones ajenas, eso siempre fue un hecho, sobre todo porque a lo largo de su juventud había mantenido distintas relaciones esporádicas e, incluso también, algunos revolcones ocasionales con mujeres u hombres a quienes conocía en discotecas o eventos a los que asistía por petición de Yakov. La prensa solía ser terriblemente aprensiva y al ser él una figura pública los paparazzi buscaban, en todo momento, captar alguna indecencia suya para mostrarlo al mundo haciéndolo parecer un rompe corazones insufrible. Y tal vez tenía su lado de cierto porque, por aquel entonces, Victor estaba demasiado centrado en su carrera y no le interesaba mantener una relación amorosa propiamente dicha. Perder su libertad en la cúspide de su gloria como patinador le parecía impensable. Pero Yuri le enseñó que no se trataba de libertad; era algo más profundo. Significaba comprometerse sin renunciar a su propia autonomía. Y se sentía bien, se sentía correcto y jamás experimentó algo así de intenso por nadie.

El amor era en verdad extraño, concluyó. Siempre había pensado que albergar aquel sentimiento por alguien más sólo terminaría desviándolo de la meta a la cual tanto deseaba llegar, pues no haría más que debilitarlo. Ahora, sin embargo, entendía que en los brazos correctos brindaba esperanza[1].

—¿Qué hice para merecerte, Yuri? —perdiéndose entre las iris castañas del hombre más pequeño, Victor le delineó las facciones como si quisiera grabar cada ínfimo detalle en su memoria—. Aún me lo pregunto y sigo sin entenderlo.

—Tal vez sólo ser tú mismo —los hombros del ex patinador se encogieron apenas unos cuantos centímetros—. Yo te idolatraba desde los doce años, pero eso ya lo sabes —Victor asintió concediéndole razón, casi embobado ante la declaración—. Cuando viniste aquí, todo cuanto quería era hacerte sentir orgulloso por haberme elegido —el ruso intentó decir algo, no obstante Yuri se lo impidió—. Sé que lo logré, aun así, en el transcurso también me di cuenta que el Victor real distaba muchísimo del cual hablaban en las revistas que solía leer durante mis épocas de adolescencia. Gracias a ello pude saber que eres un hombre gentil, tozudo y a veces tienes la mala costumbre de decir u hacer cosas sin pensar —Victor hizo un puchero—. También que eres un terco insoportable si así te lo propones, más tu terquedad termina convirtiéndose en pasión y de ella surgen cosas increíbles. Y, me enamoré de ti, tras ver lo bueno y lo malo de tu personalidad en primera fila y no como se supone la prensa solía proyectarte a los demás.

Victor se sonrojó y, por un momento, agradeció la penumbra del dormitorio pues así Yuri tal vez no se daría cuenta de su bochorno. ¿Quién sorprendía a quién?

—Mejor vamos a dormir; si seguimos prolongando las confesiones, no importa qué cosa intentes decirme para hacerme cambiar de opinión, no querré volver a Rusia.

Yuri asintió, disponiéndose así a cerrar los párpados y entregarse al cansancio tan característico que un día lleno de emociones provocaba. Contemplándole con devoción, Victor se dijo que si bien era cierto Yuri distaba de ser perfecto, para él era alguien capaz de cambiar los opacos colores tan comunes en su mundo, volviéndolos un estallido de brillantes acuarelas que teñían todo cuanto tocaban con alegres matices, haciéndolo ver la vida de otro modo. Y estaba muy agradecido por eso.

Al día siguiente, los dos únicamente pudieron compartir la mitad del día. Tras abandonar Yutopia, se dirigieron al Ice Castle pues Yuri todavía necesitaba hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades y tuvieron un pequeño encuentro con Yuko y Takeshi, los cuales se mostraron eufóricos ante su más que obvia reconciliación. Igualmente Yuri no pudo evitar echarles en cara la treta que armaron a sus espaldas, empero Takeshi le restó importancia diciéndole que debería estarles agradeciendo con un bendito desfile su fantástica intervención. Pero en realidad Yuri no podía enfadarse durante mucho tiempo con el matrimonio Nishigori; eran sus amigos y gracias a ellos Victor había decidido ir a buscarle para solucionar la situación entre ambos. Más bien les debía todos los favores del mundo.

Sin lugar a dudas fue Yuko quien, sin importarle demasiado parecer una loca sin remedio, literalmente se arrojó sobre Yuri dispuesta a brindarle un abrazo que casi lo privó por completo de aire. Insistiendo necesitaba saber todos los detalles, procedió a llevárselo a otro punto del Ice Castle dónde pudieran charlar sin la presencia de Victor, el cual no tuvo más remedio que quedarse con Takeshi, pues este último parecía muy interesado en tratar algo importante con el ruso.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —había exclamado Yuko al dar pequeños saltitos, mientras sostenía las manos de su mejor amigo entre las propias—. ¡Victor Nikiforov, ni más ni menos, está enamorado de ti hasta los huesos!

Yuri miró al hombre de ojos azules y él correspondió regalándole una sonrisa desde la distancia, todo conforme Takeshi hablaba sobre algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Sin lugar a dudas aquella sería una imagen a la cual, aunque pasaran mil años, jamás podría acostumbrarse.

—Ni siquiera yo soy capaz de asimilarlo todavía, Yu-chan —ella sonrió tiernamente ante tal respuesta.

—Pero es cierto —aseguró—. Y si me lo preguntas, ya iba siendo hora que cosas buenas comenzaran a pasarte en la vida; tú también mereces alcanzar la felicidad.

—Aun así...

—Mira —le interrumpió—...he de confesarte que cuando Takeshi me pidió cooperar en todo su descabellado plan, me sentí muy tentada a negarme —Yuri lució realmente sorprendido ante eso—. No debería extrañarte tanto. Tú nunca solías compartir con nosotros cómo te sentías, no obstante, nos dimos cuenta cuánto sufrías por ése idiota desde que los dos tomaron la decisión de seguir caminos diferentes —Yuko frunció el entrecejo—. Y sólo con pensar que podría hacerte daño una vez más, te juro y tuve unas enormes ganas de patear su bonito trasero hasta el cansancio.

—¡Yuko! —él exclamó, dividido entre si debería reírse o no.

—¡Es la verdad! Pero entonces Takeshi me convenció al decir que ustedes dos necesitaban un tiempo fuera —explicó—. Decidí creer en ustedes dos y ahora tenemos este magnífico resultado. ¡En verdad soy tan feliz por ti!

El chico Katsuki le brindó un ligero apretón a las delicadas manos ajenas, contagiado de su alegría.

—Muchas gracias.

—¿Y qué harán de ahora en adelante? Según tengo entendido las competencias van a requerir demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo por parte de Victor. ¿Te vas a ir con él? —quiso saber preocupada.

Yuri negó, dándole a entender su respuesta.

—Ya lo discutimos y nos resultaría totalmente imposible. Victor regresará a Rusia, seguirá entrenando allá hasta que la temporada termine y yo me quedaré aquí. El Ice Castle todavía necesita mucho trabajo y tú lo sabes; además los del banco podrían romperme las piernas si no realizo puntualmente mis pagos. ¡Todavía les debo una barbaridad! —bromeó.

—¿Están totalmente seguros de querer incursionar por ése camino otra vez? Todo el problema surgió gracias a su incapacidad de sobrellevar el complicado tema de vivir cada quien en países distintos.

—Lo entiendo, y en gran parte fue culpa mía por cobarde —confesó—. Ahora en cambio trataremos de hacer bien las cosas —aseguró Yuri con vehemencia—. Todo es tan distinto, Yuko. Victor me ama, mis sentimientos hacía él son correspondidos del mismo modo y ya no temo enfrentar los problemas venideros pues, sin importar nada, vamos a intentar solucionarlos juntos.

Yuko dejó salir un gritito antes de lanzarle los brazos al cuello a su mejor amigo—. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti, Yuri-kun. ¡Y recuerda puedes contar con nosotros siempre que lo necesites!

—Lo sé.

En ése momento ya les resultó imposible continuar su plática pues Victor se les acercó, informándole a Yuko que se robaría a Yuri por el resto del día. Takeshi apareció tras el ruso segundos después, asegurando que no tendrían problema en manejar ellos mismos la pista, permitiéndole asi a los tórtolos tener una cita decente.

El rostro de Yuri fue todo un poema ante tal comentario y Victor sólo se decantó por entrelazar sus dedos con los del otro chico sin mostrar ninguna clase de vergüenza ni pudor. Yuri era, después de todo, su pareja.

Tal como le dijera antes, una vez abandonaron el Ice Castle Victor se dispuso enteramente a cortejarlo. Desayunaron en un pequeño restaurant costero que Victor había descubierto en su primera visita al pueblo natal de Yuri. Tras comer y beber, pasearon por la pequeña ciudad uno muy cerca del otro disfrutando así el breve recorrido hasta dónde se encontraba situado el Hikiyama Exhibition Hall[2]. Victor se mostró bastante decidido a ver los carromatos alegóricos que solían desfilar cada noviembre para brindarle mayor atractivo al festival Kunchi[3], ya típico en Hasetsu. El tiempo que brindó sus servicios como entrenador estuvo tan centrado en ayudarle a Yuri a mejorar y así alcanzar un lugar en el podio, que debido a ello casi no conocía ningún ligar turístico fuera del castillo, Yutopia o la playa.

Siguiendo una ruta desde la estación principal de trenes, llegaron sin mayor contratiempo.

Dicha galería, por dentro, se conformaba por un salón rectangular enorme con basta iluminación y suelo cuadriculado que simulaba un eterno tablero de ajedrez. Nada más entrar, los visitantes podían apreciar dos largas filas conformadas por vitrinas reforzadas, en cuyo interior exponían distintas figuras cuyos llamativos colores atraían mucho la atención. Como si fuera un niño pequeño, Victor admiró encantado cada una de ellas y si bien le gustaron en sobremanera el dragón rojo y verde, sin lugar a dudas el pez naranja fue su favorito por mucho.

Yuri no tardó en explicar era una de las figuras más populares y las tiendas que ofrecían sus productos a los turistas disponían con versiones en miniatura, para quienes desearan llevarse un recuerdo a casa. Obviamente Victor insistió en ir una vez terminaran de tomarse fotografías, asegurándole iba a ser la envidia entre sus compañeros de pista cuando les mostrara todo aquello. Diez minutos después, con al menos una bolsa repleta de souvenirs, emprendieron rumbo hacía el Peony and Green Hill Park[4], según la traducción literal que Yuri le dio en Inglés.

Necesitaron tomar un autobús y viajar media hora para dirigirse a su nuevo destino, sin embargo, nada más arribaron pues había poca fluctuación de gente, se dedicaron por entero a recorrer aquel extenso jardín a cielo abierto maravillándose ante todas las de peonias que cultivaban ahí con tanto empeño; desde japonesas hasta francesas cuyas hermosas tonalidades variaban del blanco más puro, al rosa o a un azul intenso y vibrante. De igual modo tenían a la venta otro tipo de flores, por lo cual en algún momento Yuri recibió un gran ramillete de girasoles amarillos.

Cuando Victor le contó las flores, por si mismas, poseían un lenguaje para expresar sentimientos u emociones determinadas, lleno de curiosidad preguntó qué cosa había intentado decirle con aquel regalo[5].Haciéndoselo saber con una sonrisa repleta de picardía, el campeón mundial se sorprendió gratamente al sentir cómo los labios ajenos presionaban contra su mejilla en un gesto adorable, sin prestar mucha atención al hecho que alguien más pudiera verlos.

Victor no se avergonzaba de Yuri, eso jamás. Sin embargo, en Japón tal como sucedía con Rusia solían ser extremadamente homofóbicos y temía cualquier tipo de comportamiento inapropiado que algún intolerante pudiera efectuar contra Yuri. Pero, una vez se dio cuenta sólo ellos dos compartían aquel sector del basto jardín, la felicidad lo embargo. Al fin Yuri comenzaba a sentirse cómodo con él justo igual que antes; algo bueno si consideraba que mientras avanzaran poco a poco en su relación, algún día lograrían abordar el siguiente paso.

Uno dónde Victor, estaba seguro, terminaría volviéndose aún más incondicional hacía Yuri Katsuki.

No es que buscara forzar las cosas entre ambos, si algo sucedía necesitaba ser espontáneo y natural, así que por ahora sólo le bastaba con saber Yuri se quedaría a su lado para siempre. Porque sí, el Victor Nikiforov de hacía dos años, aquel incapaz de comprometerse había muerto y, ese nuevo Victor hablaba muy en serio cuando le dejó saber no planeaba soltarlo en todo lo que le restara de vida.

Victor veía en Yuri mucho más allá de una potencial pareja; lo consideraba también un compañero, un igual, su mejor amigo, su mayor consuelo, la más agridulce de sus debilidades y la mejor de todas sus fortalezas. Con él anhelaba experimentar nuevos retos; casarse, formar un hogar, tener hijos e inclusive, por qué no, envejecer disfrutando a sus posibles futuros nietos. Victor desplegó una gran sonrisa. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que renunciaría sin oponer ninguna resistencia a sus antiguas costumbres amorosas, no lo hubiese creído. Más ahí se encontraba: justo a merced y voluntad del chico más noble, bueno y amable que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de conocer.

Así, a media tarde, cansados y más enamorados que nunca, retornaron a Yutopia no sin antes comprar un poco de Yakitori[6], el cual comieron entre charlas amenas y risas eventuales que dejaron a Yuri sumergido en una nebulosa de inmensa placidez. Tal vez fue por eso que ninguno de los dos estuvo realmente preparado para decirse adiós unas cuantas horas después. Yuri, empecinándose hasta límites insospechados, creyó buena idea ir con él al aeropuerto hasta Fukuoka y los Katsuki le despidieron con amabilidad, pidiéndole volver pronto, cosa que Victor aseguró haría sin pensárselo dos veces.

El trayecto en tren discurrió con extrema normalidad y, una vez ahí, Victor sólo necesitó dirigirse al mostrador más cercano para solicitar su pasaje, reservación cortesía de Yakov mismo. El ruso únicamente llevó consigo un pequeño bolso con objetos personales, por lo cual no hizo falta registrar ningún equipaje adicional. Los agentes de seguridad pertenecientes al recinto verificarían más tarde que todo estuviera en orden. Y mientras esperaban pacientes a que les indicaran por altavoces la hora destinada del vuelo, Victor –increíblemente– cayó presa de un espantoso ataque de pánico.

Yuri apenas alcanzó a verlo venir. Los ojos azules inseguros, la postura tensa, las manos temblorosas añadido al rostro pálido debieron hacerle reaccionar con mayor prontitud. Conocía esas reacciones, él mismo las vivió en carne propia incontables veces en el pasado, así que importándole muy poco si protagonizaba una escena vergonzosa frente a tantos ojos indiscretos, envolvió sus brazos torno a la cintura del mayor con firmeza, transmitiéndole confianza y seguridad. Al inicio Victor se mantuvo quieto, sin ser consciente del todo a lo que ocurría y Yuri se preguntó qué rayos debería hacer.

Además, ¿desde cuándo Victor se colapsaba así de fácil? Se suponía que, de los dos, él era emocionalmente más fuerte ¿Cierto? Inclusive en momentos de gran tensión solía mantener intactos sus nervios y Yuri antes lo envidiaba por eso, no obstante, ahora algo había gatillado un terror irracional en Victor, haciéndolo actuar de aquel modo irracional. Rememorando algunos ejercicios que su terapeuta en Detroit solía pedirle hacer cuando entraba de lleno en alguna crisis, procedió a utilizarlos con él y así buscar calmarle.

—Tranquilo, necesitas respirar —murmuró con voz suave, masajeándole la espalda en círculos reconfortantes instándolo a volver al mundo real. Gracias al cielo Victor fue susceptible al ejercicio de inmediato, pues comenzó a calmarse—. Eso es; sólo escucha mi voz, cariño. Vas a sentirte mejor en algunos minutos, ¿bien?

—Yuri...—el chico de gafas guardó silencio pues Victor procedió a sostenerlo con tanta fuerza que lo dejó sin habla—. No puedo hacerlo —confesó. La voz le temblaba, como si en cualquier momento fuera a llorar—. En serio pensé que lograría soportarlo, pero me equivoqué —dijo sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo por perder así su envidiable autocontrol—. No quiero irme. Por favor Yuri, no me obligues a tomar ese maldito avión porque todo cuanto quiero hacer ahora es quedarme aquí contigo.

Yuri no pudo evitar sentir un terrible pinchazo de culpa clavándosele duro en el corazón. Era culpa suya todo aquello, sin duda. Fue él, ni más ni menos, quien tras llevar a cabo una decisión apresurada terminó alejando al ruso sin molestarse siquiera en brindarle alguna explicación o disculpa, buscando así al menos amortiguar cualquier daño. Ahora comprendía lo mal que Victor debió pasar los últimos meses en Rusia, sobreviviendo a la zozobra de cuándo volverían a encontrarse o si habrían de hacerlo algún día. Yuri tenía a su familia, amigos, gente buena que jamás dudó en brindarle apoyo y comprensión. Victor, en cambio, eran contadas las personas a las cuales consideraba cercanas y, si bien Maccachin tal vez logró aligerar el proceso, igual debió ser espantoso. Los ojos de Yuri escocieron y tibias lágrimas amenazaron con emerger, pero se negó a dejarlas salir.

Sí, Victor le había dicho que no necesitaba perdonarle absolutamente nada, que todo aquello formaba parte del pasado, aun así cargaría en su conciencia todo el daño que terminó causándole todo porque buscaba hacer lo que creyó, erróneamente, era lo mas conveniente.

—Tengo miedo —prosiguió él, ajeno al conflicto interno del japonés—. Me aterroriza pensar que volveremos a caer en la misma situación de antes y ciertamente no lo soportaría.

—Eso no va a suceder —Yuri apoyó ambas manos sobre el pecho del ruso—. Cuando te corones una vez más como campeón del mundo, voy a estar justo aquí, esperándote. Hablaremos por teléfono cada día, voy a enviarte muchos mensajes y, si nos es posible, también podría ir a San Petersburgo con tal de hacer los próximos meses más llevaderos. Victor, mírame—azul y café chocaron, haciéndoles creer durante aquel ínfimo momento sólo ellos dos existían—. ¿Confías en mí?¿Recuerdas por qué necesitas volver a Rusia?

—Porque sólo así podremos estar juntos.

—Exacto —coincidió—. Después prometo quedarme contigo para siempre —Victor acunó el rostro amado entre sus largos y fríos dedos—. Toda una vida entera e incluso la siguiente si así lo deseas.

—¿Lo prometes? —dijo cual niño pequeño buscando un premio tras haberse portado bien, derritiendo el corazón de Yuri, el cual asintió cediendo a sus exigencias—. ¿Lo harás?

—Sí.

Los ojos azules de Victor brillaron como dos grandes estrellas—. Te amo.

Yuri sonrió, apoyando su frente contra la del ruso en un gesto que le supo sumamente natural—. ¿Aún?

—Siempre.

El beso que siguió a continuación no les pareció a ninguno una despedida, sino más bien lo consideraron la forma más honesta que tenían de sellar ese pacto entre los dos. Iban a luchar, necesitaban pelear contra las situaciones adversas porque sólo así lograrían fortalecer todavía más el amor que, pese todo seguía ahí, intacto.

Yuri no se permitió derrumbarse sino hasta que Victor se perdió entre la puerta de embarque correspondiente a su vuelo. Enjugándose las lágrimas, recordó que esta vez sí tenía claro el camino a seguir, no se permitiría caer, ni ser débil pues Victor demostró una y mil veces confiaba en él a ojos cerrados.

Y ya iba siendo hora de que Yuri hiciera exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Bueno, se que la vez anterior dije que tendríamos un poquito de interacción subida de tono entre estos dos, pero la verdad no se me dan muy bien los capítulos largos y como soy terriblemente perfeccionista al escribir, si seguía llevando el capítulo por ese camino iba a tardar muchísimo más en actualizar. Así que, una disculpa de antemano. Y según yo esto sólo iba a tener tres o cuatro capítulos, creo ya se me ha salido totalmente de control, pero mientras les guste creo y no sucede nada si me extiendo uno o dos capítulos más._

 _En la próxima entrega tendremos a_ _Victor_ _en competencia, también habrá una visita y, por ende, la consumación de la relación física entre ambos. ¡Me siento tan emocionada! Trabajar con escenas eróticas no es precisamente mi punto fuerte, pero espero todo salga bien._

 _¡Quiero desearles un feliz San_ _Valentin_ _adelantado! Si el tiempo me lo permite, quizá suba un_ _One_ _Shot_ _para celebrar el día, empero no prometo nada pues mi régimen laboral muchas veces me impide hacer o deshacer como yo quisiera. Ni hablar._

 _Info_ _técnica:_

 _Como ya he dicho antes, según tengo entendido_ _Hasetsu_ _fue basada en_ _Karatsu_ _, por tanto tomé algunos de sus lugares turísticos reales para la primera cita de nuestros bebés y aquí tienen una pequeña explicación de cada cosa:_

 _[1]Frase ligeramente modificada, la escuché por primera vez en_ _Spartakus_ _._

 _[2]_ _Hikiyama_ _Exhibition_ _Hall_ _: En este lugar se exponen 14 magníficas carrozas del Festival_ _Karatsu_ _Kunchi_ _(que se celebra del 2 al 4 de noviembre)._

 _[3]_ _Kunchi_ _: El festival consiste de 14_ _hikiyama_ _(carrozas hechas de muchas capas de papel maché) siendo transportadas alrededor de las estrechas calles de la ciudad a las llamados de "_ _Enya_ _!". Algunos miembros_ _hikiyama_ _dicen "_ _Yoisa_ _!". Regularmente durante el_ _Karatsu_ _Kunchi_ _, la gente de este pueblo abre las puertas de su casa a amigos y extraños para comer y beber, el principal objetivo es disfrutar la comida, la cerveza y tener una conversación animada._

 _[4]_ _Peony_ _and_ _Green_ _Hill_ _Park_ _: Como su nombre lo indica, es un parque a cielo abierto donde se cultivan diversos tipos de_ _peonias_ _, una flor típica en Japón y China para ornamentos. También los visitantes pueden disfrutar de otro tipo de flores y plantas, aunque ignoro si también los girasoles entran en la categoría._

 _[5] El Girasol amarillo, en el lenguaje de flores significa lo siguiente: eres mi sol. Sólo tengo ojos para ti, y como el girasol, yo me_ _giraré_ _siempre hacía dónde te encuentres._

 _[6]_ _Yakitori_ _: El_ _yakitori_ _tradicional consiste solamente de piezas de pollo y verduras, pero en el uso moderno se refiere a cualquier tipo carne de vaca, cerdo, pez, mariscos o_ _kebab_ _vegetal, que son ensartados en pinchos llamados_ _kushi_ _. El_ _yakitori_ _es servido típicamente con sal o salsa_ _teriyaki_ _, que está hecha básicamente de_ _mirin_ _,_ _sake_ _dulce, salsa de soja y azúcar. La salsa es aplicada sobre la carne pinchada y luego la brocheta es asada a la parrilla._

 _Sin más, gracias por leer y seguir_ _apoyándome_ _. ¡Los adoro!_

 _¡Saludos cordiales!_


	6. Razones

_**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Yuuri On Ice no me pertenecen, yo únicamente los utilizo a manera de sutil entretenimiento. _

* * *

**Capítulo VI**.

Victor estaba feliz.

Cualquiera que lo conocía podía darse cuenta que parecía vivir sumergido en un hermoso sueño del cual no planeaba despertar muy pronto. Yurio, ya bastante mortificado en cuanto al tema, solía decir que pasaba por una crisis de mediana edad, pero el astro ruso del patinaje no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

Todo porque tal como Yuri le prometiera cuando se despidieron en Hasetsu, se estaba esforzando muchísimo por mantener su relación en pie.

Llamaba todos los días para charlar, también recibía mensajes muy seguido en los cuales le deseaba los buenos días, le pedía que se alimentara correctamente y no hiciera enojar demasiado a Yakov, o sólo para mostrarle algún avance de relevancia con sus pequeños estudiantes. También llegaron al acuerdo tácito de tener una cita mediante vídeo llamada todos los miércoles, cosa que lograba disminuir un poco la ansiedad de Victor, permitiéndole saber todo aquello era real y no una simple idea producida por su alocada imaginación.

Ciertamente sobrellevar una relación sentimental a larga distancia no era cosa sencilla para ninguno, sobre todo gracias a los horarios. Victor entrenaba casi todo el día, cuando no estaba en la pista necesitaba atender varias reuniones con patrocinadores u gente interesada en usar su imagen para publicidad; le pagaban bien, pero al final del día terminaba exhausto. Yuri, entre tanto, se ocupaba también del Ice Castle, los eventos y clases, añadido al hecho que se había animado a tomar la certificación como entrenador que ofrecía la Federación Japonesa de Patinaje Artístico. Y se sorprendió bastante cuando, al correr el rumor, tuvo a Minami Kenjirou suplicándole por volverse su primer pupilo.

Yuri le contó al respecto a Victor y este se alegró, sin embargo las dudas no se hicieron esperar. Al ruso le caía bien Minami pues era un chico encantador, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba porque cualquiera podía ver cuánto adoraba ese niño a su Yuri. Siempre sonriéndole, siempre mirándolo con infinita adoración, siempre rotando torno a él como polilla atraída hacía la luz, buscando en todo momento agradarle.

Victor conocía lo suficiente a Yuri para saber que jamás podría comportarse grosero con Minami pues era demasiado formal y educado, o al menos no conscientemente. Y eso le irritaba. Nunca fue celoso con ninguna de sus anteriores parejas, ni una sola vez cayó víctima de aquel aberrante sentimiento, pero con Yuri no lo podía evitar. Iba más allá de sí mismo. Él estaba tan lejos, a cientos de kilómetros y sentía cierta amenaza por parte del jovencito aquel, haciéndolo actuar de un modo irracional y hasta malcriado.

En una ocasión Yuri no le había contestado el teléfono durante casi media mañana y el ruso, pese a las continuas protestas de sus compañeros al asegurarle estaba comportándose igual que un paranoico insufrible, se propuso ir al aeropuerto más cercano para tomar un vuelo a Japón. Gracias al cielo Yuri le devolvió la llamada ofreciéndole disculpas pues, al encontrarse atrapado en una pequeña reunión con los padres de sus alumnos, le resultó imposible atender ninguna llamada ni, mucho menos, contestar los millones de mensajes u audios en WhatsApp.

Sobraba decir que le costó una hora completa tranquilizar a Victor, quien divergía entre la molestia, el drama y el alivio en partes iguales. Más Yuri lo hacía de buen agrado. Era su deber y responsabilidad hacerle saber y sentir que las cosas no cambiarían, que podría cien por ciento de empeño para no decepcionarlo. Además, necesitaba mantenerlo tranquilo, las asignaciones habían sido anunciadas ya y, según el sorteo, le tocó participar en el Skate de America y el Trophée de Francia respectivamente, debido a ello, exponerlo a factores estresantes afectaría su desempeño.

Lo que Yuri menos quería era tener a un Yakov furioso gritándole por teléfono cuán irresponsable podía llegar a ser.

Así, el tiempo discurrió con suma rapidez y Victor, acompañado por Yakov, se dirigieron a Nueva York para la primera competencia dónde todos esperaban ver al maravilloso príncipe del hielo brillar otra vez como una hermosa estrella; y obviamente no decepcionó a nadie.

Si bien Victor abandonó las pistas con el propósito de pulir a Yuri cual valioso diamante en bruto, la gigantesca enormidad de su talento seguía totalmente intacta. Los patinadores que iban contra él no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad pues logró conseguir una puntuación aplastante que lo hizo liderar el podio con la siempre codiciada medalla de oro. Sus fanáticos y la prensa casi hicieron estallar todas las redes sociales, fascinados ante el grandioso desempeño del ruso. Y Victor, Victor apenas cabía en su propia piel gracias a tanta emoción.

Esa noche, tras conceder algunas entrevistas, el hombre de ojos azules fue a la habitación que arrendaron para él porque todo cuanto deseaba era llamar a Yuri, compartirle sus logros y hacerle saber también que poco a poco faltaba menos para estar juntos otra vez.

—¿Me viste patinar? —preguntó mientras secaba su cabello tras darse una ducha. Se sentía realmente cansado.

—¡Por supuesto que te vi! —Yuri sonaba contento, ante lo cual el ruso sólo pudo reír—. Estuviste fabuloso, como siempre. Todos los demás no tenían forma de compararse contigo; estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Vitya.

El ruso sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban al escucharlo llamarle así. Muy pocas personas utilizaban aquel apelativo cariñoso con él y, mejor aún, de la manera en que Yuri lo hacía; poniendo mayor énfasis al pronunciar la "v" arrastrando las otras letras hasta desembocar en la "a" de un modo muy sugerente.

—¿En verdad?

—Yo siempre voy a sentirme orgulloso de ti, cariño —le hizo saber arrancándole una sonrisa enorme al otro. En ése momento, Yuri escuchó un ligero golpeteo al otro lado y no tardó en preguntar—. ¿Llaman a la puerta?

—Sí, espera un segundo —tras ubicar el teléfono contra su pecho, Victor se dirigió hacia allá disponiéndose a atender.

Cuando abrió, un hombre joven ataviado con uniforme de mensajero le saludó cordialmente, llevaba consigo una gran caja rectangular entre los brazos, la cual estaba cerrada con un vistoso listón azul celeste.

—¿Disculpe, el señor Victor Nikiforov? —quiso saber al verificar los recibos que correspondían a sus remitentes aquella noche.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Entrega especial para usted —sin más, tras recibir la confirmación, le hizo entrega de la caja despidiéndose con educación, procediendo así a seguir efectuando su respectivo trabajo.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar —dijo volviendo a prestarle su completa atención al celular—. Me enviaron algo.

—¿Ah sí? —Yuri sonaba divertido—. ¿Algún admirador, tal vez?

—No lo sé, aunque tampoco lo pondría en duda —disponiéndose a verificar el contenido de aquella misteriosa caja, desató el moño revelando así un hermoso ramillete de brillantes tulipanes rojos. También había una pequeña tarjeta que no tardó en leer—. ¿Aún recuerdas el lenguaje de las flores? —citó y entonces la comprensión llegó a él con fuerza—. ¡Oh, Yuri! ¿Sabías que cada día te amo más? —dijo totalmente conmovido.

La cantarina risa de Yuri le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

—Con esto debo suponer que te gustaron las flores —Victor, por supuesto, le dijo que sí, que definitivamente le habían encantado.

—Son preciosas —aseguró al acariciarlas una a una—. Y debo reconocer también que no conocía esta parte tuya tan gallarda, Yuri.

—Bueno —respondió bajando un poco el tono de su voz, hasta casi convertirla en un sutil susurro—. En mi defensa diré que todavía no conoces muchas partes mías —Victor se quedó sin habla. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su tímido Yuri le estaba coqueteando de un modo bastante sexual? ¡Dios! ¿Acaso planeaba terminar volviéndolo loco?—. Rayos —maldijo—. ¿Dije algo malo, no es así? —preguntó nervioso ante el prolongado silencio.

—No. Me sorprendiste, eso es todo —le confesó.

—¿Te molesta?

—¿Molestarme? —repitió—. ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Al contrario, me halaga. De ahora en adelante tienes la completa libertad de decirme todo cuanto quieras y yo voy a escucharte encantado.

—Lo tomaré como una sugerencia entonces.

Victor no pudo evitar que un agradable y cálido sentimiento de satisfacción le recorriera entero, desde la cabeza hasta las puntas de los pies, dándole la impresión de flotar muy alto.

Finalmente, tras algunos problemas cuya solución pudieron encontrarla charlando al respecto fomentando todo lo mejor posible la correcta comunicación entre ambos, comenzaban a avanzar en su relación. Quizá sólo eran pequeños pasos cada tanto, detalles cuya importancia para otros podrían ser catalogados como insignificantes, sin embargo, conforme seguían pasando los meses Yuri se mostraba más y más cómodo con él, disfrutando así todos los privilegios que implicaba tener una pareja. El sexo era sustancial, por supuesto; toda relación debía gozar una vida sexual sana y, Victor apostaba que cuando a ellos les llegara el momento sería fantástico.

Porque todo se trataba sobre confianza.

Al día siguiente, el vuelo de regreso a Rusia fue pesado igual que todo viaje internacional. Nada más tocar tierra, Yakov le permitió a Victor descansar uno o dos días con intención de regresar inmediatamente después al entrenamiento. Conocía de sobra las manías de su excéntrico pupilo, si acaso le brindaba un poco de libertad terminaría desapareciendo durante semanas completas alegando sufría un terrible cansancio. Empero, contra todo pronóstico, Victor cumplió sus obligaciones sin oponer ninguna clase de resistencia porque tenía muy clara la meta futura. Entre más colaborara, mucho más pronto Yuri podría quedarse con él.

Y Yakov respetaba su intimidad mientras no interfiriera con las prácticas. Pero entonces, a menos de un mes que diera inicio el Trophée de Francia, Victor recibió una inmensa sorpresa.

Aquello comenzó con una extraordinariamente inusual propuesta de Yurio. Todo el mundo sabía que Yuri Plisetsky era un chico estoico, poco sociable y huraño hasta la médula; evitaba relacionarse mucho con las personas a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, casi no tenía amigos exceptuando al tal Otabek Altin, por supuesto. Victor sospechaba existía otra clase de relación ahí, pero no se inmiscuía en el tema porque sería como firmar su sentencia de muerte por voluntad propia y, gracias a todas esas particularidades le pareció muy sospechoso el joven patinador le ofreciera ir a beber café ese viernes por la tarde, una vez terminaran el entrenamiento.

Él no tenía ningún problema en reunirse con Plisetsky, más le preocupaba semejante propuesta. ¿Tendría algún problema grave? ¿Su abuelo habría enfermado? ¿Quería pedirle algún consejo para ir más allá con el kazajo? Victor era mayor y, por ende, tenía más experiencia; incluso podría darle la charla de rigor en cuanto a sexualidad respectaba porque, pese todo, seguía siendo un adolescente con las hormonas a mil. Además, Yuri sólo contaba con su abuelo y, según entendía, el hombre aún practicaba su rígida educación tradicionalista del tema. Por eso se sentía con la responsabilidad moral de ponerlo al tanto, Yurio era como un hermanito a quien debía proteger y, si en algún momento el tal Otabek le hacia daño, entonces no dudaría en partirle la cara por Imbécil.

Bueno, aunque también albergaba ciertas dudas; Yurio preferiría mil veces engullir sus propios patines antes de admitir nada parecido, e incluso corría el riesgo de hacerlo enfadar a tal grado que sería él quien recibiría una paliza en consecuencia. ¿Entonces qué carajos era? Victor se lo preguntó durante todo el bendito día una y otra vez, mas no encontró ninguna respuesta coherente.

Por ello, tras asearse en su departamento y vestirse con ropa casual, tomó la correa de Maccachin –lo llevaría consigo porque lo había estado descuidando mucho– y se dirigió al sitio de encuentro.

Era una cafetería que se encontraba a sólo diez minutos caminando así que no tardó demasiado en llegar. Como su adorable mascota no tenía permitido entrar totalmente al local, se le asignó una meza del exterior sin mayor inconveniente. Mientras esperaba, chequeó las redes sociales dándose cuenta Yuri tenía ya muchas horas desconectado, lo mismo ocurría con WhatsApp. La última vez que habló con su novio fue el día anterior, sin embargo, desde entonces no recibió noticias suyas. Quizá, tal como solía ocurrirles a veces, precisó hacerse cargo de algún pendiente inaplazable y tardaría en contactarlo. Era difícil, más Victor lo entendía; tampoco buscaba ser un condenado incordio todo el tiempo.

En lugar de pensar cosas negativas, consultó su reloj. Extraño, Yurio jamás llegaba tarde cuando se comprometía a una reunión. ¿Al final se habría arrepentido? ¿Habría sido sólo una broma con el único propósito de hacerlo enfadar?Victor suspiró conforme apuraba su bebida, disponiéndose a marcharse: ya se las pagaría después ese niñato desconsiderado.

Justo estaba por levantarse, cuando Maccachin, en un acto totalmente ajeno a su conducta normal, tiró de la correa con ferviente insistencia mientras lanzaba gemiditos lastimeros. Preocupado, Victor acarició la cabeza peluda buscando consolarle. Maccachin era un perro muy sociable y tranquilo, salir al exterior no le asustaba y lidiaba bastante bien con los extraños, más aun si él se encontraba cerca. ¿Qué cosa lo alteraba tanto?

—¿Qué sucede amigo? —quiso saber hablándole en ruso por inercia.

Más el perro, lejos de tranquilizarse, jaló una segunda vez con tanta fuerza que logró soltarse dejando atrás a su dueño quien, sorprendido, se puso en pie para ir a buscarle. Por ahí cerca había una calle muy transitada y Victor casi entró en pánico de sólo pensar que algún automóvil pudiera hacerle daño. Gritándole a Maccachin que volviera en ese justo instante, arrojó dos billetes contra la mesa disponiéndose a comenzar la persecución. ¡Su caniche jamás había hecho algo así! Corriendo tras él, Victor lo alcanzo a ver girar en un esquina, justo dónde la avenida principal se encontraba y el estómago se le encogió aterrorizado.

—¡Maccachin! —volvió a llamarle sin éxito.

Girando hacía la misma dirección, Victor se detuvo un segundo a mirar en derredor, respiraba con dificultad pero no gracias al esfuerzo físico, si no mas bien del miedo. Entonces el aliento se le atoró en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta Maccachin estaba con alguien más. ¡Ahora entendía por qué su mascota se mostró tan ansioso segundos antes! Maccachin siempre fue muy susceptible a la presencia de Yuri, el cual intentaba retenerlo de la correa luchando por no caer al suelo ante las insistentes muestras de afecto del caniche. ¿Yuri estaba en Rusia? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué nadie le dijo nada?

Los ojos azules de Victor se llenaron con tibias lágrimas, pero se negó a mover un sólo músculo pues todo aquel remolino de sentimientos le nublaron todo pensamiento racional durante unos cuantos segundos. No lo podía creer. ¿No se trataba un sueño, verdad? ¿Ni tampoco era producto de su imaginación? ¡Le costaba siquiera creerlo!

—Yo sólo intentaba...

—¡Jamás vuelvan a hacerme algo así! —los reprendió por igual, interrumpiéndolo. Yuri se removió incomodo y Maccachin bajó las orejas—. ¿Tienen alguna idea sobre cuánto me asuste? ¡Son unos desconsiderados!

Yuri, bastante sorprendido ante su reacción, quiso acercarse pero Victor fue más rápido y casi se abalanzó sobre él para envolverlo en un abrazo rompe huesos que lo dejó sin respiración, importándole muy poco estar protagonizando una escena pública que seguro terminaría entre los blogs de chismes mas visitados a nivel mundial. ¡Y un cuerno! Yuri fue hasta Rusia sólo para verlo; que se jodieran los demás.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde rayos está Yurio? —le bombardeó con preguntas—. ¡No me lo digas! Ustedes dos elaboraron todo este plan juntos, ¿no es así? ¡Debí suponerlo antes!

—Era una sorpresa —Yuri no pudo decir más porque Victor le plantó un beso que hizo a su cabeza dar vueltas—. Llegué anoche y me dio alojamiento —explicó—. Cuando hablamos ayer yo ya esperaba en la sala de embarques para subirme al avión.

—Pues vaya que si lo hicieron en grande ustedes dos —dijo, abrazándolo con fuerza—. Recuérdame comprarle un gato a Yuratchka para navidad, ¿quieres?

El chico de gafas emitió una risa hermosa y Victor, pese a encontrarse en su tierra natal, tuvo la tremenda sensación de al fin haber vuelto a casa.

La llegada de Yuri a Rusia fue una muy grata experiencia para Victor quien, dicho sea de paso, creyó buena idea tomarse aquellos días libres para descansar un poco y, a su vez, pasar tanto tiempo como le fuera posible con él. En realidad, nada más enterarse, Yakov se opuso a permitirle ausentarse por un lapso tan grande, menos aún porque tenían el Trophée de Francia en breve; pero Victor insistió pues durante los últimos meses había seguido sus indicaciones sin emitir ninguna queja, por lo tanto merecía le cumpliese aquel capricho al menos.

Sobraba decir al final Yakov terminó aceptando, aunque a regañadientes y Victor no pudo estar más contento. A esas alturas tenía ya incontables ideas para mostrarle a Yuri los lugares turísticos más visitados en San Petersburgo, sitios en los cuales tenía planeado tomarse fotografías que, sin duda, pasarían a decorar las paredes en su departamento y también, si existía oportunidad, lo llevaría al teatro.

Pero por el resto de ese día sólo les apeteció pasar una agradable tarde juntos, charlar, ver televisión e inclusive tratar ellos mismos de prepararse la cena, por lo cual hicieron un corto viaje al supermercado pues necesitaban algunas cosas para cocinar. Empero, una vez regresaron con distintas bolsas de productos, centrarse en dicha tarea terminó volviéndose algo casi imposible si tomaban en consideración que Victor no podía quitarle las manos de encima a Yuri. ¿Nadie podría culparlo, verdad? Pasar tantos meses alejados uno del otro le hacía querer sostenerlo entre sus brazos cada minuto de cada día, pues tarde o temprano Yuri debería volver otra vez a Japón y él necesitaría centrarse en su entrenamiento para competir en Francia.

Ser un adulto responsable no resultaba tan divertido.

Por ello le besó cada que se presentaba el momento adecuado, hablaron largo y tendido sobre todo y nada en particular y, después de tres horas finalmente consiguieron hacer algo decente sin provocar algún daño irreversible a la cocina de Victor. Luego de comer, decidieron ver una película. Los dos, con Maccachin recostado perezosamente a pocos metros en su esponjoso cojín particular, se dispusieron a ver el film; una comedia romántica bastante cliché. Al inicio ambos se mostraron atentos al argumento, era llamativo más no espectacular, por lo que Victor creyó conveniente desviar su completa atención a hacía rumbos más productivos.

Tener a Yuri recostado casi sobre él era ya de por si una tentación inmensa. Le resultaba difícil pensar con suficiente claridad pues el cuerpo de su novio se amoldaba al propio sin problema, como si fueran partes de un perfecto rompecabezas. Y percibir el aroma del shampoo en su cabello, la suave loción que Yuri solía utilizar después del baño, el contorno de su figura y la irresistible calidez que emitía al tacto despertaban en Victor un inigualable sentimiento de posesividad que nunca experimentó hacía otra persona.

Quería a Yuri sólo para él.

Resultaba inevitable, concluyó. Tanto tiempo alejados el uno del otro había sido una tortura insoportable ya que, para Victor, Yuri se volvió inevitablemente una luz que iluminaba incluso la noche más oscura, trayéndole paz infinita a su alma. Victor, siempre acostumbrado a la soledad, siempre impuesto a ser solo él se había convertido en un adicto insaciable a la preciosa compañía de Yuri y ahora ya no sabía cómo acostumbrarse de nuevo a estar sin él. Por eso planeaba quedarse a su lado nada más la temporada diera fin, e iba a proponerle matrimonio durante la gala posterior al Grand Prix ése mismo año.

Esperar más tiempo estaba totalmente fuera de discusión. Mila le dijo una vez que era un idiota impulsivo sin cura ni remedio, y hasta recién entonces comenzaba a darse cuenta ella quizá tenía un poquito de razón. Porque cuando se trataba de Yuri, Victor no racionalizaba del todo bien las cosas. Lo demostró al abandonar Rusia con el afán de entrenarlo, también durante la copa de China tras plantarle un beso frente a un millón de espectadores, luego al declarar que tenían anillos de compromiso y, una vez más, cuando amenazó a Yakov con llamar a su abogado y armar un gran escándalo si no le dejaba tomar un avión a Hasetsu algunos meses atrás.

Si ya había hecho todo eso, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo si debía retirarse por completo de las pistas después, o si sería necesario mudarse a Hasetsu, Detroit o quedarse ahí en Rusia; él seguiría a Yuri aunque medio mundo se interpusiera, pues jamás se sintió tan seguro de algo antes. Y de sólo pensar en Yuri como su esposo le causaba tanta satisfacción que casi flotaba entre las nubes. Yuri Nikiforov o Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov sonaba tan malditamente perfecto, o tal vez él se propusiera adoptar el apellido pasando a formar parte de los Katsuki oficialmente. Si eso se volvía realidad entonces al fin tendría una familia como siempre la imaginó: cariñosa, unida, llena de amor y aceptación.

Fantaseando con la idea de que Yuri diría sí a su futura proposición, Victor se inclinó lo suficiente para comenzar a depositar dulces besos en el cuello del hombre más pequeño, dirigiéndose también hacía las encantadoras orejas y firme mandíbula, recorriendo cada parte con sublime adoración.

Yuri, aún entretenido en el hecho que la atolondrada protagonista no parecía captar del todo que había despertado el interés del galán en turno, respondía esporádicamente; algo que le causó gracia al ruso porque la situación le sonaba en extremo familiar. Pero Victor se puso más exigente cuando giró el rostro amado hacia su dirección para besarlo de verdad, importándole poco la pantalla que seguía reproduciendo imágenes y sonidos que ya no escuchaba en lo absoluto. Todo su interés ahora estaba centrado en Yuri.

Moviéndose lento por los labios ajenos, Victor le permitió a Yuri acostumbrarse al ritmo de sus besos hasta que, por si mismo, fue quien lo instó a profundizar tan placentera caricia. Y de más estaba decir que Yuri disfrutaba en sobremanera el íntimo contacto; sentir esa lengua cálida y dulce saliva mezclándose con las propias era como una gigantesca necesidad a la cual no sabía si alguna vez podría renunciar. Tal vez haber extrañado durante semanas y meses completos al hombre que lo sostenía entre sus brazos tan gentilmente intensificaba las emociones y sentimientos que profesaba por él. O quizá sólo era porque estaba enamorado igual que un idiota o, bueno...las razones ahí sobraban, de todos modos. ¿Quién rayos conocía la respuesta a algo tan simple y, al mismo tiempo, tan complicado? Nadie, suponía.

Ajeno a sus propias divagaciones internas, Victor le rodeó el pecho con un brazo encargándose de aplicar una sujeción firme más no dolorosa, impidiéndole realizar algún otro movimiento a voluntad. Pero él aún no terminaba de entender que Yuri, sin cuestionárselo, renunciaba a toda su entera voluntad cuando le tocaba de ése modo; cuando lograba transmitirle sin usar palabras cuánto le amaba por sobre todo y todas las cosas, haciéndole sentir como el tipo más afortunado del universo entero.

Porque entre tantas otras personas mejores, entre un mundo dónde alguien como Yuri Katsuki jamás hubiese podido atraer la atención de Victor Nikiforov en circunstancias normales, había decidido entregarle su amor a él: un chico cualquiera que solía convertirse en un terrible manojo de nervios si las cosas no marchaban bien con todo aquello que le rodeaba.

La influencia de Victor actuaba igual que un bálsamo relajante para Yuri, ahogaba todas la inseguridades tan comunes en su inestable personalidad, haciéndolo desear ser una persona diferente; ser valiente, fuerte, decidido y otro montón de adjetivos más. Por él y sólo para él. Debido a ello, desde que tomara la decisión de viajar a Rusia para sorprender a Victor, estuvo pensando seriamente en dar el siguiente paso en su relación. El pentacampeón, en charlas anteriores, le aseguró no necesitaban apresurarse pues tenían todo el tiempo del mundo a su entera disposición, ¿pero no se trataba de eso el comprometerse así con alguien? ¿De arriesgarse, de hacer locuras, de entregarse sin dudar? Pues Yuri ya no tenía miedo. Victor y ese amor tan grande que le profesaba rompieron cada estigma torno a su corazón, brindándole cada vez más seguridad y confianza.

Aunque el cielo y la tierra colapsaran, aún si cometía errores, aún si su vergonzosa inexperiencia se convertía en un inconveniente al inicio, Yuri quería, no, ansiaba hacer el amor con Victor y entregarle todo de si mismo en cada ínfimo aspecto posible.

—Vitya... —alcanzó a murmurar apenas, buscando recuperar la respiración perdida.

El de cabellos plateados se encargó de interponer un poco de distancia entre ambos, permitiéndose caer preso del potente hechizo que ofrecían esos hermosos ojos marrones que, dilatados por la excitación, brillaban con ligereza. La gente solía decirle muy a seguido a Victor que él poseía una mirada en extremo cautivadora debido al azul tan particular en sus iris, empero, obviamente jamás habían reparado en la irresistible fuerza y magnetismo que las del joven Katsuki emitían. Y se alegró por ello. A juicio de Victor, existían cosas que sólo debían ser expuestas entre la confortable intimidad que ofrecía una habitación a puertas cerradas.

—Tú has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Yuri —le hizo saber con voz ronca y vibrante, ocasionando que las mejillas contrarias adquirieran una tonalidad rosa en extremo adorable.

Intuyendo que el momento era idóneo, Victor se movió con cautela hasta posicionarse frente al otro y, así, recostarlo lentamente sobre el sofá. La suave superficie acolchada recibió al chico de gafas con un ligero frufrú, más Victor, siempre atento en todos los aspectos posibles a las reacciones de su pareja, no detectó ningún ápice de duda o rechazo por lo cual se animó a unir sus labios otra vez en un beso más urgente y necesitado que los anteriores. Yuri en cambio, soltó un gemido satisfecho ante la inigualable sensación de aquel cuerpo que lo presionaba con gentileza, todo mientras los dedos largos y fríos de Victor emprendían un viaje corto desde su cabeza hasta detenerse en la garganta, recreándose con la suavidad de aquella piel tibia al tacto que llevaba casi dos años deseando explorar.

Todo era sumamente nuevo e irreal.

Yuri había besado una o dos veces a chicas en el pasado, cuando vivía en Detroit y Phichit solía arrastrarlo con él a discotecas dónde sólo se sentía terriblemente fuera de lugar. Fueron experiencias por demás escuetas y desagradables porque el hito del alcohol fue protagonista inequívoco durante aquellas situaciones aisladas, pero con Victor se tornaba tan irresistiblemente bien que todo pensamiento racional parecía colarse fuera de su obnubilado cerebro, dándole paso al instinto.

Y permitiéndose caer víctima de tan deliciosa tentación por primera vez en su vida, Yuri enlazó las manos torno a la espalda del ruso casi con desesperación, recorriéndola con torpeza escalando así en ligeros toques hasta rozar el nacimiento del hermoso cabello plateado. Victor, a cambio, emitió un suspiro haciéndole saber cuánto le agradaban sus caricias. Sí, tal vez eran inexpertas, un poco temerosas quizá, pero lo hicieron descubrir otra faceta suya y eso ya era decir demasiado.

Durante su edad adulta, Victor tuvo más aventuras sexuales de las que le hubiera gustado reconocer; todas ellas detonadas por un montón de hormonas y la subsecuente excitación del momento, más estar así con Yuri abarcaba también su parte emocional y el contraste resultaba en extremo abrumador. No sólo era algo físico ni carnal, había sentimientos más fuertes involucrados ahí diciéndole a Victor que ya no tendría que buscar en otro lado nunca más pues, entre aquellos dóciles brazos, entre aquel suave calor se hallaba todo cuánto hubiese podido desear.

Así que, sí: en pocas y llanas palabras Yuri Katsuki tenía la irrefutable capacidad de robarle el aliento.

En algún punto del beso Victor murmuró algo en ruso cuando, sin pena, intentó traspasar esa delgada barrera que la ropa aún imponía entre los dos y el primer contacto fue como recibir una poderosa descarga eléctrica que los sacudió a ambos cual frágil barco en altamar. Yuri sintió a Victor examinar con detalle su abdomen, dónde trazó cada parte siguiendo el ritmo que emitía su acelerada respiración llegando después a la cintura y, sin detener el ascenso, le tocó el pecho. Mordiéndole el labio, Yuri lo instó a seguir tras arquearse de modo muy sugerente cuando Victor encontró un punto especialmente sensible, acariciándole ahí. Y un escalofrío le recorrió tras darse cuenta de la magnitud con que Victor lo deseaba.

Cielo santo, jamás podría tener suficiente de él de ahora en adelante.

Correspondiéndole de la misma forma, guiado por un arranque de desfachatez, Yuri ancló una de sus piernas torno a la cintura de Victor acortando aún más la distancia entre ambos si acaso era posible. Y ahí lo sintió: Victor tenía una dura erección que presionaba contra su muslo derecho con tanta necesidad insatisfecha, que en verdad lo admiró por dominarse tanto. Pero Victor no hacía gran esfuerzo por cambiar la situación y conocía los motivos; todo era porque quería que él se sintiera lo bastante preparado.

Pues bien, Yuri en verdad estaba listo. Más que listo.

—Eres tan sensual —dijo deteniéndose, ante lo cual Yuri lanzó un quejido de protesta—. ¿Tienes alguna mínima idea de todo lo que provocas en mí? —el aludido no encontró las palabras correctas para responder y Victor le regaló una sonrisa, de esas tan arrebatadoramente sensuales que dejaban a Yuri como gelatina derritiéndose al sol—. Pero lo mejor será dejarlo hasta aquí, sakróvische: no me gustaría hacer nada de lo cual el caballero dentro de mí se arrepienta después.

—¿Por qué?

El ojiazul le besó la frente con ternura—. Porque no quiero forzar las cosas; no contigo.

¿Forzarlas? ¿Hablaba en serio? Yuri no lo veía de tal modo por ninguna parte.

—¿Y si yo también quisiera? —confesó en un arrebato de sinceridad, encarándolo—. ¿Ya lo olvidaste? En Hasetsu dijiste que cuando me sintiera lo suficientemente preparado ibas a hacerme el amor.

Oh, por supuesto que lo recordaba. Sus palabras no fueron dichas al aire sólo porque sí, pero alguien debía ser prudente o la confianza obtenida con tanto esfuerzo durante aquel tiempo juntos acabaría desvaneciéndose cual frágil espuma.

—Lo sé, más me atrevería a decir que ninguno piensa con suficiente claridad en éste preciso momento —le hizo ver haciendo referencia a su estado actual.

—No hables por mí, por favor —Victor negó.

—Jamás haría eso, sin embargo no me gustaría que te sintieras en la obligación de hacer cualquier cosa sólo para complacerme, atentando así contra ti mismo. ¿Comprendes? Las cosas no funcionan así.

—Está bien —los ojos del japonés reflejaron un triste brillo que el ruso interpretó como a rechazo, por lo cual se adelantó a explicarse.

—No Yuri, no me mal entiendas; eres lo más valioso en mi mundo ahora pero, tal como tú, soy nuevo en el complicado asunto de mantener una relación estable, por eso a veces tengo mucho miedo a causarte algún daño sin darme cuenta. Lo mismo sucede en la intimidad. Sí, mostrarte cuán maravillosa es la conjunción física entre dos personas sería un honor para mí —Yuri sonrió enternecido—, no obstante, debes saber también que, cuando ése momento llegue a ocurrir entre los dos, será completamente bajo tus propias reglas y condiciones.

—Oh, pero yo...

—Ya te lo dije antes y puedo volver a hacerlo las veces que hagan falta —dijo tocándole la nariz con su dedo índice—: voy a esperar todo cuanto sea necesario, sakróvische —Yuri dejó escapar una risita suave—. ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Es sólo que, al escucharte decir cuánto respetas mis decisiones en lo que a este tema se refiere, habla muy bien de ti.

—Muchas gracias —dijo halagado.

—Pero tú también debes aceptar que no soy de cristal —Yuri ejerció un poco de presión en la pierna que aún mantenía sobre la cadera del ruso en un gesto por demás provocador, arrancándole un "oh" bastante sorprendido—. No somos perfectos y es gracias a nuestras diferencias que nos complementamos tan bien. Con todo eso intento decirte que me he dado cuenta eres el indicado para mí: te amo y me encantaría hacer esto no porque me sienta obligado, sino porque todo cuánto quiero es compartirme contigo.

Las facciones de Victor se iluminaron ante tales palabras que calaron hasta lo más profundo de su ser, sin embargo, no tardó en ocultar su rostro del otro hombre al abrazarlo tan fuerte que Yuri temió haberle incomodado en algún sentido. Se sentía tan jodidamente feliz. No lo podía evitar, era algo superior a si mismo; Yuri se había convertido en la primera persona a quien amaba de verdad, a la que le entregaría sin cuestionárselo todo de si mismo.

Y le costaba trabajo aceptar cuánta suerte tenía.

—Dilo de nuevo.

—¿Qué parte? —Yuri le murmuró al oído con ternura.

—Esa dónde dices que me amas —Victor pidió sintiendo a su corazón palpitar aceleradamente.

—Te amo.

—¿Aún?

—Siempre —levantándose del sofá, Victor se dispuso a guiarlo al dormitorio y Yuri, sin mostrar ningún ápice de duda, tomó aquella mano pálida entre la propia.

No necesitaron invertir mucho tiempo para trasladarse desde un sitio a otro, dejando a Maccachin profundamente dormido en la estancia. Una vez ahí, Yuri avanzó con Victor siguiéndolo de cerca y, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación, tomó asiento sobre el mullido colchón. Estaba muy nervioso; conocía sólo en teoría la mecánica del asunto, además, era consciente que pasar de unos cuantos besos y caricias al acto sexual propiamente dicho era otra cosa muy distinta. Así que, optando por quedarse quieto, Yuri sintió las mejillas arder cuando Victor se situó frente a él para retirarle las gafas con extrema delicadeza, colocándolas después sobre el pequeño buró adyacente.

—¿Tienes miedo? —quiso saber mirándole con sus grandes ojos azules repletos de una inmensa adoración.

Yuri negó al sonreír con amabilidad. ¿Cómo podría sentir miedo si Victor le brindaba tanto? Tal vez si hubiese intentado seguir ese camino con alguien distinto estaría temblando gracias al pánico, con la tóxica idea de que no ser suficiente porque su anatomía escondía muchísimas imperfecciones.

Pero él lo hacía sentir seguro, amado, protegido.

—Confío en ti —le aseguró.

—Entonces voy a ir despacio, ¿bien? Y quizá esto sonará bastante trillado pero, si me pides parar no dudaré en hacerlo.

Yuri acortó el ínfimo espacio entre los dos, iniciando así otro beso que a Victor le supo a gloria, por lo cual le sostuvo la mandíbula al tiempo que le obligaba a retroceder hasta que ambos cayeron sobre aquella espaciosa cama. Pronto, las manos de Victor cobraron vida propia, brindándole a Yuri deliciosas caricias sin romper el beso, hasta que la playera fue subiendo lentamente al punto de ser casi retirada por completo. Ante esto, Víctor, con los labios rojos, bajó su cabeza con cuidado para lamer y besar sin restricciones; Yuri poseía un cuerpo precioso, de piel bronceada y músculos ligeramente marcados que creaban sombras bajo la tenue luz que se proyectaba desde el exterior, por lo cual se encargó de memorizar cada detalle sin falta en su memoria.

Victor sabía que nadie nunca lo había tocado de aquel modo tan íntimo, que tendría la fortuna y privilegio de ser el primero; sin embargo, lejos de formular cualquier pensamiento fuera de lugar al respecto, se sentía honrado. Y ser el primero no importaba de todos modos, Victor quería ser el único.

Su Yuri, su dulce y atolondrado Yuri al fin le pertenecería por completo.

El japonés en cambio, sólo se decantó por apretar las sabanas mientras Victor seguía haciendo magia en él, acrecentando la evidente erección que yacía aún recluida entre su incomoda ropa interior; y si esto era cuando Victor recién había comenzado a tocarlo, no se imaginaba cómo sería al momento en que lo tuviera realmente dentro de sí. Y el corazón se le aceleró de sólo pensarlo.

En realidad, aún pese a ser un adulto en toda la extensión de la palabra, Yuri jamás imaginó su primera vez con mucho detalle. En Detroit estuvo tan centrado en los entrenamientos y estudios académicos que simplemente ninguna persona consiguió llamar lo suficiente su atención para siquiera pensar en intentarlo, fuera chico o chica, al final eso sólo carecía de irrelevancia. Pero hora, tanto tiempo después, con una historia que contar entre los dos ahí estaba: entregándole su virginidad al hombre a quién idolatró durante casi toda una vida entera.

Porque el único siempre fue Victor, porque aún si lo creyó inalcanzable desde el inicio, Dios o quien fuera lo tenía destinado para él.

—Abre las piernas —pidió Victor en un susurro, su voz había adquirido un tono bajo, oscuro y tan sexy que Yuri obedeció al instante—. Sí, así —el chico Katsuki no tuvo tiempo a nada más que aferrarse a los hombros del otro, conforme este brindaba roces sutiles a su miembro aun sobre la ropa—. Eso es, Yuri.

Yuri jamás creyó que lograría sentir algo así de arrasador al compartir aquel tipo de experiencia con otra persona. Él mismo, en la conveniente soledad que brindaba su apacible habitación en Hasetsu, se había explorado incontables veces buscando desahogo físico cada tanto, aun así, ya nunca sería lo mismo luego de Victor. El ruso, con toda su infinita paciencia, le enseñaba poco a poco la gran sensualidad que su propio cuerpo escondía sin saberlo, haciéndole sentir deseable y atractivo a ojos de aquel hombre que lo tocaba como si fuera una de las cosas más hermosas del planeta entero, como si hubiera tenido la gran fortuna de encontrar una joya en extremo valiosa, conmoviéndole hasta el alma.

—Victor... —lo llamó sonando quizá tan roto como se sentía, pues el ruso consiguió franquear la ropa interior y ya le recorría con los dedos de un modo tan sublime que Yuri ahogó un quejido.

—No digas nada cariño, sólo siénteme —y volvió a besarlo hasta que el de cabellos oscuros casi rozó los límites de su propia cordura.

Victor le acariciaba con lentitud pasmosa, encargándose de reconocerle; que puntos correctos presionar, dónde deslizarse con mayor lentitud o rapidez, envolviéndolo suave o firmemente, volviéndolo loco de necesidad.

Pero lejos de permitirse ser el único ahí que recibiera placer, Yuri también se centró en él. Su cuello, su espalda baja, su trasero tan firme gracias a todos esos entrenamientos en grado casi espartano que realizaba día tras días, preparándose para las competiciones futuras. Aquel se suponía era un camino de dos vías, necesitaba transmitirle también cuánto le amaba, conocerle, satisfacerlo. Por supuesto Victor, emocionado, dejó escapar un gruñido casi animal cuando le tomó del muslo para después guiarlo más arriba dejándolo expuesto y, tras posar el brazo libre sobre la cama buscando así algo de apoyo adicional, se acomodó hasta posicionarse justo dónde quería; muy cerca del sitio en el cual pronto acabarían volviéndose uno.

Jadeando, Victor presionó simulando así una embestida haciéndole notar la calidez y dureza que pugnaba por ir más allá, ante lo cual Yuri se preguntó si lograría tomarlo sin mayor problema cuando llegase el momento. Durante sus épocas como entrenador-pupilo, muchas veces vio al ruso sin prenda alguna, por lo tanto era consiente cuán bien la naturaleza le había tratado en ése aspecto.

Sólo esperaba no arruinarlo.

—Todavía tienes mucha ropa puesta —se quejó Yuri, ante lo cual Victor sonrió coqueto.

Alejándose apenas algunos centímetros, comenzó a retirarse las prendas que aún llevaba puestas brindándole un gran espectáculo al otro chico que, todavía recostado, le observó con avidez. A la luz del alumbrado público que se colaba desde el exterior, Victor lucía pecaminosamente atractivo, como un adonis.

—¿Mejor? —Yuri asintió.

—Ven —lo instó a acercarse otra vez, cosa que Victor ni volviendo a nacer consideraría en rechazar.

Una vez desnudos, sin ninguna otra prenda más que sus pieles sudorosas y calientes entre ambos, Victor se dedicó a adorarlo de pies a cabeza antes de comenzar a brindarle la preparación adecuada e iniciar así la verdadera culminación de sus sentimientos. Del pequeño cajón perteneciente al buró donde antes colocó las gafas de Yuri, Victor tomó dos cosas: una botella con lubricante y condones. Mientras distraía al ex medallista con cándidos besos, abrió la tapita vertiendo así una gran cantidad de aquel líquido sobre su mano para brindarle un poco de calor. Una vez creyó la temperatura era idónea, bajó hasta encontrar esa sugestiva hendidura entre ambas nalgas, introduciendo los dedos de la manera más suave posible.

Yuri se quedó sin aliento durante algunos segundos, forzándose a relajarse todo cuanto pudiera evitando que Victor tuviera algún problema conforme trabajaba con él. Sin dolor, el primer dígito consiguió entrar con relativa facilidad, acompañado luego de otro más hasta, poco después, sumar tres. Victor efectuaba movimientos circulares relativamente cortos, cambiando cada ciertos minutos la secuencia y Yuri se aferró a él, acostumbrándose a la sensación.

Y era extremadamente fabuloso.

Durante un lapso que le parecieron horas, Yuri sólo se dedicó a emitir vergonzosos ruidos ante las constantes caricias del ruso, quien lo miraba con la gigantesca inmensidad de sus ojos azules sin restricción. Parecía fascinado por las reacciones que provocaba en él y Yuri sólo atinó a desviar el rostro hacia otro lado, cohibido.

—No —dijo, casi en una súplica—. No hagas eso; jamás apartes tu atención de mí, Yuri.

Entonces, en un momento determinado, el chico Katsuki dejó escapar un grito mitad sorpresa, mitad placer cuando Victor logró encontrar su próstata. Mirándole incrédulo, se dio cuenta él parecía haber estado buscando precisamente aquello desde un inicio y, con un gesto complacido adorándole las facciones, continuó estimulándolo hasta casi hacerlo sollozar. Sin pena ni recato, Yuri se retorció bajo las atenciones del pentacampeón olvidando así su intrínseca timidez y, entonces, ahí mismo Victor tuvo la revelación absoluta del por qué ese extraordinario hombre consiguió hacer por completo suyo el programa de Eros que con tanto esfuerzo él había creado.

No, no se equivocó aquel día; conocer al verdadero "Eros" de Yuri era un aspecto en verdad fascinante y, gracias a los cielos, sólo él tendría el gusto y privilegio de apreciarlo. Ver cómo ese sonrosado pecho subía y bajaba con fabulosa rapidez, la humedad entre sus piernas volviéndose cada vez más evidente e, incluso, creía que si continuaba guiándolo por ése rumbo entonces terminaría haciéndolo sucumbir ante la lujuria por completo. A esas alturas podía darse cuenta Yuri buscaba más; más de él, más de sus besos, más de su calor, más de su tacto, más de todas aquellas increíbles cosas que le brindaba al tocarlo con tanta intimidad. Y no le decepcionó.

Siguió aquel ritmo por otro rato a tal grado que Yuri ya se empujaba contra sus dedos, aumentando la fricción lo mejor posible. No obstante, justo cuando estaba llevándolo por el borde, Victor se detuvo.

Casi como si su cerebro se hubiera derretido ante la sobrecarga de emociones, Yuri abrió los ojos a tiempo para verlo rasgar la envoltura del preservativo disponiéndose a colocárselo. Victor lanzó un juramento en ruso una vez tuvo aquel material poroso y semitransparente dónde correspondía y, pese a la situación, le causó un poco de gracia. Yuri nunca antes lo escuchó maldecir, ni siquiera en Inglés o Japonés; tenía conocimiento limitado en cuanto al idioma del de ojos azules se trataba pero, convivir durante tanto tiempo con Yurio le daba una idea muy clara.

Ya comenzaba a entender cuánto lograba afectar a Victor en incontables sentidos.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? Sé que dije me detendría si así me lo pedías, pero dentro de un minuto ya no podré hacerlo —Victor se aseguró de advertirle como recurso de última instancia.

En toda respuesta, Yuri metió las manos entre ambos y terminó colocándolas en su trasero abriéndose todo cuánto pudo para él, susurrándole con voz apenas audible ya no soportaba esperar más.

—Por favor —le rogó.

Victor, azotado por semejante proposición tan descarada, creyó en verdad que Yuri sólo planeaba hacerlo perder todavía más la cabeza de ser posible; e iba bastante bien encaminado. Y si era sincero, Victor no alcanzaba a recordar cuándo fue la última vez que creyó necesitar algo con tanto ímpetu, con tanta necesidad...quizá de adolescente pero igual tampoco importaba. En ése instante sólo tenía ojos para Yuri, todos y cada uno de sus sentidos yacían embriagados en la presencia del hombre que amaba y amaría siempre; por tanto, sin hacerse más del rogar, frotó su dura erección contra él balanceándose hasta encontrar el ángulo perfecto y, lentamente, dar inicio a la profanación de aquel suave conducto hasta ése día inexplorado.

Yuri se removió inquieto ante la notable diferencia entre tamaños; los dígitos de Victor eran delgados y eso les facilitó el acceso cuando lo exploró, más un pene erecto en su totalidad nunca tendría punto de comparación. Pero no se acobardaría, no tras llegar tan lejos así que abrió más las piernas brindándole así espacio suficiente y, con un gemido atorado en la garganta, se quedó quieto.

Victor, en cambio, apretó los dientes con fuerza, Dios, era justo cómo lo había imaginado: suave, cálido, acogedor y muy, muy estrecho. En un inicio creyó que la preparación que le había dado a Yuri sería suficiente para hacer mas llevadera la penetración, sin embargo se equivocó. Tenía su hombría a mitad de camino, en un punto dónde no podía retroceder, pero tampoco avanzar, despertando sus instintos más salvajes.

Suspiró hondo para recobrar el juicio; hacerle daño a Yuri no formaba parte del plan.

—Espera —pidió Yuri sujetándole ambas muñecas que yacían a cada lado de su rostro empapado en sudor—; despacio...

—Sólo necesitas respirar, sakróvische —le aconsejó masajeándole los muslos en consuelo—. ¿Duele? —Yuri dijo que no—. Bien, ahora relájate y déjamelo todo a mí —susurró al empujar un poco más ayudándose con las caderas.

Algunas lágrimas emergieron involuntarias desde las comisuras de los ojos cerrados del recién nombrado por el gran esfuerzo, mas Victor se encargó de secarlas hasta que lo sintió aflojarse entre sus brazos, tras algunos angustiantes minutos de permitirle habituarse a la repentina invasión.

—Está bien —Victor le oyó decir luego de un rato dándole a entender podía seguir, pero se sintió incapaz de contestar pues Yuri entrelazó las piernas torno a su cintura instándolo a comenzar—. Hazlo.

Ya sin mediar palabra, conectados a un asombroso nivel espiritual, juntos se movieron en perfecta sincronía. Primero sin prisa, luego con más urgencia hasta encontrar un ritmo dónde sólo existían ellos dos y nadie más.

Después de tanto al fin estaban entregándose al profundo amor que profesaban el uno por el otro.

Los ruidos dentro de aquella calurosa habitación era todo cuánto podía escucharse ahí; el constante choque de piel contra piel, los jadeos y gemidos cada vez más urgentes sólo amplificaban el deseo. Victor yacía sobre Yuri embistiéndolo sin mucha fuerza todavía, permitiéndole disfrutar cada minuto de la experiencia lo más posible. Yuri agradeció el detalle pues tenerlo dentro de si era una de las mejores cosas que hubiera experimentado jamás, porque Victor no sólo le estaba haciendo el amor a su cuerpo, sino también a su alma.

Y entonces, ignorando de dónde provino el impulso, de repente Yuri ya no soportaba ir lento; quería que Victor diera rienda suelta a todas sus emociones de una buena vez antes de alcanzar el orgasmo.

Porque llegados a ése punto Yuri ya casi lo podía sentir, estaba próximo a terminar pero se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo, no cuando recién comenzaba a descubrir todo ese inigualable mundo del cual ahora formaba parte gracias a Victor. Fue por ello que, haciendo uso de su fuerza física, les dio la vuelta provocándole al ruso un exabrupto pues jamás imaginó pudiera sorprenderlo de tal modo, no al menos durante la primera vez que compartieran cama. Pero Yuri reunió confianza luego de ver los expresivos ojos azules brillar con total entrega y aceptación, transmitiéndole su permiso para dejarlo hacer todo cuanto dispusiera sin pie a réplicas.

En entendimiento, Yuri le ofreció una sonrisa llena de picardía al aventurarse a guiar el pene ajeno hasta su entrada haciendo caso omiso del pequeño malestar aun arraigado entre sus glúteos y, con tortuosa calma, bajó hasta quedar completamente acoplado. Esta vez la penetración fue fácil, natural y Victor gimió ante la nueva postura porque gracias al peso extra tenía oportunidad de ir más profundo, causándoles mayor satisfacción a ambos. Y Yuri pareció notarlo también ya que flexionó la espalda mostrándose sin inhibición ante su amante quien, dicho sea de paso, conservaría el recuerdo de esa noche para siempre.

Sí, Yuri era inexperto, un completo novato y por un instante no creyó estar haciendo las cosas bien pues sólo se dejaba guiar ante su propia naturaleza e instinto, pero al oír a Victor suspirar de aquel modo al sujetarlo como si jamás quisiera volverlo a soltar, escucharlo gruñir y jadear debía ser un indicativo de que le gustaba. Y era sublime; todo en él lo era. Desde la manera en que se aferraba a sus caderas dónde seguro tendría marcas visibles por la mañana, o la forma en que le besaba, a veces sólo en los labios, otras en cuello, pecho y mandíbula con dientes y lengua incluidos. Pero a Yuri no le molestaba que se pusiera un poco territorial dejando muestras de aquel tipo sobre su cuerpo, todo lo contrario, porque así creía pertenecerle.

—Vitya —dijo al subir y bajar con fuerza, su pene balanceándose entre ambos con un movimiento tan erótico que apenas podía seguir conteniéndose—. Ya...ya no puedo... —se quejó—. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Victor!

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ceder. De pronto Victor se irguió hasta sostener a Yuri completamente mientras lo embestía con vigor, cada vez más duro, cada vez con más urgencia guiándolos a un punto sin retorno.

—Te amo —confesó por enésima vez, colocando su rostro en el hombro de Yuri—. Te amo...

Y fue como si presionaran un interruptor en él porque, al oírlo, un potente orgasmo le atravesó con la violencia de un rayo dejándolo hecho un estremecedor nudo de deseo y emociones a flor de piel.

Victor le siguió también al poco rato, aferrándose a él con fuerza.

Y, sólo hasta entonces, sobrevino la calma.

* * *

¡ _Hola de nuevo, gracias una vez más por llegar hasta aquí!_

 _Primero me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar, caí enferma y me_ _vi_ _en la penosa necesidad de ingresar a una_ _clinica_ _por principios de bronquitis; gracias al cielo no pasó a mayores y ya volví. ¡No tienen idea de cuán difícil fue estructurar este capítulo! Soy terrible con el_ _smut_ _(_ _lemon_ _?) caigo muy fácilmente en las redundancias, lamento eso de antemano, y si añadimos los efectos de la medicación pues nada, quedó así. Espero les gustara aunque sea un poquito, tomando en cuenta hay tantas escritoras que lo manejan increíblemente bien. ¡Aún tengo tanto por aprender!_

 _Los comentarios pasaré a_ _contestarlos_ _en el transcurso de la tarde, pues he tenido problemas con mi servicio de internet. ¡Gracias, mil gracias por el apoyo a este_ _fic_ _! Sin ustedes no sería nada._

 _Sin más, de nuevo gracias por leer._

 _¡Saludos cordiales!_

 _PD_ _: Los tulipanes significan amor eterno ;D_


	7. I want to know what love is

_**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Yuri On Ice prtenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo sólo los utilizo a manera de sutil entretenimiento._

 _[11]E Piú Ti Penso: música utilizada por Victor durante su programa libre. Si pueden leer mientras escuchan, sería genial. Es una canción preciosa y pongo al inicio la nota para que, si gustan, lo tomen en cuenta._

 _Lamento la demora, no soy buena con los capítulos largos. Notas al final del capítulo; ¡disfruten su lectura!_

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

Victor despertó gracias a la tenue luminosidad que comenzaba a filtrarse por entre las persianas. Moviéndose apenas lo necesario pues aquella posición resultaba ser en extremo cómoda, sin abrir los ojos buscó a Yuri al otro lado de la espaciosa cama usando su mano derecha, pero al no encontrarlo se preguntó qué cosa tan importante lo hizo levantarse tan temprano ésa mañana.

Entonces, con una gran sonrisa bobalicona, Victor se dispuso a rememorar cada ínfimo detalle de las cosas que ocurrieron apenas unas cuantas horas atrás. Yuri decidió tomarse un respiro de las muchas ocupaciones que tenía en Japón con la única intención de verlo, ambos compartirían tiempo juntos durante una semana y, por si fuera poco, habían hecho el amor. Una cálida sensación de felicidad lo embargó por completo ante la sola idea. Sí, posiblemente los dos actuaron bajo la fuerte influencia del anhelo, pues tantos meses de separación involuntaria hacían mella en cualquiera, pero Victor jamás se arrepentiría. Fue maravilloso compartir esa experiencia con Yuri, a quien pudo mostrarle cuán sublime podía llegar a ser el compenetrarse de tal modo con alguien, más cuando existían de por medio los sentimientos adecuados. Y Yuri se portó muy receptivo antes, durante y después, cosa que representaba un logro incalculable.

Sin lugar a dudas recordaría ese día en particular, sobre todo cuando le tocara quedarse a solas y esperar hasta la clausura del Grand Prix Final para tenerlo una vez más entre sus brazos.

Pero lo valía. Si miraba atrás, Victor se daba cuenta que todos los altibajos, todos los miedos, las dudas y el dolor fueron altamente necesarios con tal de permitirle alcanzar ése punto determinado de paz y gozo. Y volvería a pasar por todo aquello sin dudar si la recompensa seguía siendo igual de gratificante. Victor estaba enamorado, no era ningún secreto para nadie porque según decían se le notaba incluso a Kilómetros. ¿Por qué se molestaría en ocultarlo de todas maneras? ¿Qué sentido tendría negar el amor que profesaba hacia Yuri Katsuki? Ninguno.

Lo más gracioso era que Victor aún ignoraba en qué preciso instante sucedió. Claro, la situación no había sido como en una novela rosa dónde el protagonista sufría el típico flechazo y pum, se formaba la historia cliché, no. Las cosas se dieron de forma gradual durante los meses que trabajaron juntos codo a codo para lograr alcanzar un sitio en lo alto del podio de Barcelona. Para Victor, al principio fue simple curiosidad; Yuri era un enigma ante sus ojos gracias a las dos partes tan opuestas de su personalidad. Por un lado estaba esa parte atrevida que dejó al descubierto en la gala del Prix; una hipnótica y atrayente difícil de olvidar.

Por que eso era precisamente lo que Yuri hacía en los demás: dejar huella.

Y fue tal evento el que lo instó a desear conocerlo mejor, pero después, tras conseguir ganarse su entera confianza tras meses y meses completos de prueba y error, a Victor acudió un interés genuino porque Yuri lentamente comenzó a compartirle todos esos miedos e inseguridades que solían hacerlo temblar de pánico y horror, si alguna situación amenazaba con sobrepasarlo. Fue testigo de cómo Yuri era capaz de romperse a la primera de cambios, desatando en él un abrumador impulso por protegerlo aunque sonara en extremo irracional.

Después, vivir en Hasetsu casi nueve meses, convivir con los Katsuki y ser tratado como si también formara parte de esa pequeña pero cálida familia que no dudó en recibirle con los brazos abiertos, fue lo que gatilló el detonante. Un día Victor simplemente despertó con la férrea determinación de ayudar a Yuri no porque hubiera alguna remuneración monetaria de por medio, el dinero en su mente pasó a un plano muy diferente tiempo atras, sino porque deseaba hacerlo feliz. Victor quería, sobre cualquier otra cosa, ayudarlo a cumplir todos sus sueños y estar presente para verlo brillar como la hermosa estrella que siempre había sido, aun si él todavía no se daba cuenta.

En retrospectiva, a ojos del mundo parecería sumamente raro que una simple petición motivada gracias al alcohol los embarcara en aquel camino de múltiples enseñanzas. Porque Yuri le enseñó no sólo a enamorarse otra vez del deporte al cual dedicó su vida entera, sino también a recobrar la pasión y determinación perdida durante los continuos años de competencia profesional. Si antes Victor estuvo perdido y sin rumbo, Yuri se había encargado de mostrarle el camino de vuelta con tan sólo hacerle participe de su manera de patinar como nunca nadie lo hizo en el pasado.

Lleno de nostalgia, Victor se preguntó también qué cosa hubiera sucedido si nunca hubieran interactuado ésa noche tras el Grand Prix Final, donde Yuri, envalentonado gracias a la champaña, le pidió volverse su entrenador mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos como si fuera la persona más valiosa del planeta entero. ¿Dónde estaría él si las traviesas hijas del matrimonio Nishigori jamás hubieran creído buena idea compartirle al mundo el emblemático video donde Yuri recreaba su famosa rutina Stay Close To Me"? ¿Tarde o temprano el destino les habría juntado? Sí, a Victor le gustaba creer que sí, pues ellos eran almas gemelas, partes de una misma entidad aunque separadas en cuerpos distintos.

Yuri era su comienzo y su final también. En todas sus relaciones previas Victor siempre encontró una gama variopinta de elementos; pasión, anhelo e inclusive cierta necesidad. Con Yuri ahora tenía eso e inclusive muchísimo más. Y aun con su historia llena de triunfos dentro del patinaje, recién ahora Victor entendía lo que significaba sentirse pleno. Su carrera estaba en la cúspide, poseía una excelente estabilidad económica, amaba y era amado de vuelta. ¿Qué otra cosa podría pedir? Nada, concluyó.

Yuri, sin darse cuenta, se volvió un pilar fundamental que le permitía mantenerse firme aún contra las adversidades más difíciles, porque le brindó vida, le brindó amor, le brindó libertad, le brindo esperanza y todo cuanto Victor necesito hacer fue tomar esos hermosos regalos a manos llenas sin arrepentimientos ni dudas. Victor siempre se caracterizó por ser un hombre pragmático que jamás se arrepentía de las decisiones que tomaba y, elegir a Yuri como compañero era quizá lo mejor que hizo nunca. Sí, aun necesitarían trabajar en múltiples aspectos para forjarse una relación estable, sin embargo, Victor aceptaba el reto porque lo valía. Las personalidades de ambos resultaban ser opuestas, las culturas también impondrían algunas contrariedades; nadie decía todo necesitaba ser corazones y flores. Pero ahí radicaba la clave. Si se hacían fuertes juntos, si aprendían a superar los obstáculos juntos, entonces lo demás llegaba por si solo.

Desperezándose, Victor se dio cuenta que Makkachin en algún momento había entrado al dormitorio más que dispuesto a acurrucarse junto a él para tomar una siesta. Seguro Yuri no tuvo corazón para impedirle hacerlo, pues su mascota tenía por costumbre compartir cama con Victor desde hacía muchos años atrás. Empero, necesitaría enseñarle a pasar las noches fuera de la recamara porque cuando Yuri aceptara casarse con él, resultaría inapropiado tenerle ahí mientras hacían otras cosas además de dormir. Porque sí, Victor planeaba enseñarle muchas otras cosas a Yuri como amante ya que todavía les esperaba un amplio camino por recorrer; y comenzó a imaginar todas las posibilidades a su entera disposición. Su novio todavía era un inexperto en cuanto al sexo respectaba, entonces si alguna vez quería que Yuri confiara lo suficiente en si mismo necesitaban practicar. Mucho. A Victor le encantaría verlo al mando alguna vez; adoraba la dualidad y lo excitaba la idea de ser tomado por aquel extraordinario hombre dónde fuera, cuándo fuera y cómo quisiera.

Conteniendo apenas un grito de emoción, Victor se giró hacía Makkachin.

—¿No estamos soñando, verdad amigo? —el caniche apenas movió su rabo dándole a entender lo escuchaba—. Si voy a la cocina justo ahora encontraré a Yuri ahí, ¿cierto? —cual niño pequeño, Victor se dispuso a tomar las orejas de Makkachin, ganándose así una mirada ofendida—. ¡Admítelo! También te hace feliz tenerlo aquí —dijo como si esperara una respuesta, en cambio el can sólo emitió un profundo bostezo, procediendo después a ignorarle—. Aguafiestas —levantándose, Victor buscó algo que ponerse y optó por utilizar sólo unos pantalones viejos de pijama que encontró dentro del closet—. Quédate dentro, ¿sí? Prometo llevarte a pasear más tarde.

Tras abandonar el dormitorio y asegurarse que Makkachin permanecería dentro sin mayor problema, Victor se dirigió por un corto pasillo hacía la cocina guiado por el apetitoso olor del café recién hecho.

Sonriendo con ganas, inmediatamente encontró a Yuri mientras este vertía una generosa cantidad del amargo líquido dentro de una gran taza. El joven se había vestido también con una camiseta holgada que le quedaba grande y, mirándolo sin pena ni recato, Victor se preguntó si acaso llevaría puesta ropa interior; aunque casi podría jurar que no. Acercándose sin hacer mucho ruido, procedió a envolver la cintura ajena brindándole así un gentil abrazo. Yuri al instante correspondió al apoyarse contra él, en un claro gesto de confianza e intimidad. Así era como Victor deseaba pasar sus mañanas por todo lo que le restaba de vida. ¿Sería pedir demasiado?

—Buenos días —saludó tras besarle la mejilla—. ¡Eso se ve bastante bien!

—Recordé que te gusta beber café cuando despiertas —Yuri le tendió la taza y Victor asintió, dejándole ir—. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

—Como un príncipe —Victor desplegó una sonrisa hermosa que hizo al corazón de Yuri palpitar acelerado—. ¿Tú cómo te sientes? Espero no haber sido muy rudo contigo anoche.

Yuri se removió en un gesto por demás adorable.

—En realidad no —se ocultó tras su propio tazón pues apostaba tendría ya el rostro bastante rojo—. Estoy un poco adolorido pero supongo que eso mejorará con el tiempo —Victor le guiñó un ojo concediéndole razón, para después dirigirle una mirada repleta de afecto —. ¿Qué?

—Gracias por confiar en mí a tal grado —las palabras enternecieron al chico Katsuki—. La verdad nunca imaginé que lo haríamos —las mejillas de Yuri adquirieron aún más calor—. No cariño, no me estoy quejando, pero jamás me imaginé que sucedería tan pronto —entonces agregó con cierta malicia—. ¿Te imaginas cómo será cuando seas tú quién me tome? ¡Apenas y puedo esperar!

Ante la revelación tan descarada Yuri casi escupió el café—. ¡Victor! ¿Pero qué cosas dices?

El ruso se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—En lo personal prefiero estar abajo, si sabes a lo que me refiero —el ex medallista dejó escapar un "cielos"—. Tranquilo Yuri, es normal querer intentar cosas nuevas. Somos pareja, charlar al respecto ayuda, ¿sabes?

Yuri dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar:

—Es que hablas con tanta naturalidad del tema —le hizo ver—. A diferencia tuya, yo no sé...yo todavía...—se interrumpió.

—Lo sé, pero tendremos el tiempo necesario para descubrirnos —Victor nuevamente rompió la distancia—. Quiero ser todo cuánto tú esperas Yuri, no sólo en la cama o intimidad de nuestro dormitorio, sino también fuera. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Nuestro dormitorio? —dejó escapar sin querer conforme lo veía colocar la taza dentro del lavabo.

Victor le dirigió una fugaz mirada que logró enviar potentes sacudidas al estómago de Yuri.

—¿Has escuchado alguna vez que es de buena suerte hacer el amor en todas las habitaciones de una vivienda? —quiso saber al acorralarlo.

Yuri se perdió en las iris azules de Victor, detectando ahí un abrumador brillo que lo dejó sin aliento. Sabía qué significaba, sabía qué cosa debía ofrecer a cambio y jamás podría negárselo pues sería como dejar de respirar.

—¿N-no se supone que sólo aplica cuando recién adquieres la propiedad? —Yuri aguantó las ganas de retroceder.

Aunque igual de nada hubiera servido pues Victor no dudaría en ir tras él.

—Bueno —susurró, su voz ronca y el marcado acento le acarició los oídos al otro, enviándole una punzada casi dolorosa al vientre— , a partir de hoy esta también es tu casa y podríamos decir aplica bastante bien —inclinándose, Victor besó el cuello de Yuri, deleitándose con su olor natural—. ¿Sabías que los rusos nos tomamos muy en serio las tradiciones, moya lyubov[1]?

—¿Puede considerarse tradición? —Yuri cerró los ojos moviendo su cabeza, brindándole más espacio.

—Para nosotros lo es ahora.

Por supuesto que Yuri ya no respondió, antes bien se dedicó a besarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Sin considerarlo demasiado, envolvió sus brazos torno a los fuertes hombros de Victor apretándolo lo más cerca posible, derritiéndose ante la cálida sensación de tener así al otro hombre. Sí, la noche anterior ambos fueron extremadamente cuidadosos porque todo se había tratado de introducir a Yuri al sorprendente mundo del sexo, pero ahora necesitaban dejarse guiar hacía otra faceta totalmente distinta, una dónde la pasión en su más cruda expresión les instaba a ceder por completo.

Ambos podían notarlo, ansiaban saciar toda el hambre no satisfecha que sintieron por el otro durante un poco menos de dos años.

Como Yuri parecía muy ocupado en abrazarle sin ganas de dejarlo ir, Victor descendió tortuosamente lento por la espalda ajena aún cubierta con la holgada camiseta, brindándole suaves masajes en áreas dónde lo sentía un poco tenso, hasta desembocar en los firmes glúteos. Flanqueando aquel trozo de tela que no hacía otra cosa que estorbar, dejó al descubierto su trasero, el cual abarcó casi por completo con las palmas abiertas. Y no, corroboró Victor con mórbida fascinación; Yuri no llevaba puesta ropa interior. Y Yuri, Yuri casi pudo jurar que los dedos de Victor eran como lava pura quemando contra su piel, derritiéndole sin piedad. En un intento desesperado de corresponder una mínima parte de lo bien que Victor estaba haciéndolo sentir, Yuri profundizó el beso al separar los labios e inmediatamente notó al ruso corresponder de la misma demandante manera.

Yuri no era estúpido y tampoco pretendía engañarse, sabía que ya no lograría sobrevivir sin Victor; sin sus caricias, sin su calor, sin sus palabras. Lo había hecho caer en un embrujo del cual jamás querría liberarse. Regresar a Japón sería muy difícil, soportar otros tres o cuatro meses para verlo serían una tortura insoportable. ¿Cómo lograría sobrellevar el tiempo y la distancia después de esto?

La hilera de pensamientos en la cabeza de Yuri se esfumó, cuando Victor ejerció mayor presión, haciéndole chocar contra la encimera que tenía detrás, ocasionando que algunos platos y vasos tintinearan gracias al duro golpe. Sin embargo, no les importó puesto que sus miembros habían entrado en contacto, enviándoles descargas de electricidad pura que los hizo jadear. Yuri, que había logrado apartarse para recuperar el aliento, se mordió el labio inferior en clara invitación sorprendiéndose incluso a si mismo. Victor conseguía sacar a relucir ese lado atrevido que incluso él ignoraba tener; lo hizo al competir con la rutina de Eros y lo estaba haciendo ahora teniéndolo así, reducido a una temblorosa masa de necesidad y deseo.

Al verlo, Victor jadeó sin ápice de paciencia pues aunque en esa posición lograban mantener cierta fricción, no era suficiente; ni por asomo. Así que, alejándose unos cuantos centímetros pese a la reticencia del otro, los giró a ambos apoyando a Yuri contra la barra que fungía como mesa de centro. Debido al cambio, el joven patinador apenas alcanzó a registrar nada antes que la fuerza del nuevo beso le obligara a reclinarse hacia atrás. Por un breve segundo se imaginó que Victor terminaría recostándolo ahí para después continuar haciéndolo pedazos caricia a caricia, empero, contra toda idea lógica, Victor se inclinó un poco antes de sujetarlo por los muslos y, en un despliegue de genuina habilidad, lo levantó instándole a tomar asiento sobre la fría superficie.

El gemido mitad sorpresa mitad placer que Yuri dejó escapar terminó perdiéndose entre los labios de Victor, el cual ahora no sólo besaba, sino también mordía y lamía sin reparos. Yuri, aferrándose a él para evitar caerse pues la cabeza le daba vueltas, no pudo siquiera imaginar cómo debía lucir esa escena digna de película porno que estaban montando en ése preciso instante. Luego la vergüenza se hizo presente también porque no sabía cómo seguir; su todavía constante inexperiencia jugándole en contra. Victor fue quien tomó la batuta todo el tiempo la noche anterior, fue quien lo hizo sentir tan bien que casi lo llevó a rozar los límites de su propia cordura. Él sólo se dedicó a disfrutar y ahora las manos le temblaban con torpeza, poniéndolo nervioso.

Por lo tanto, sin importar que tuviera a un Victor semidesnudo tocándole por todas partes, miró en otra dirección claramente cohibido. Al darse cuenta, el ruso sonrió con gentileza antes de colocarle las manos sobre las mejillas obligándole a mirarle.

—No te avergüences Yuri, tienes un cuerpo precioso y todo de ti me encanta —le aseguró acariciándole con el dedo pulgar, en un gesto instintivo—. Tus ojos, tus labios, tu cabello —Victor sujetó la camiseta de borde, instándolo a levantar los brazos para sacársela—. Especialmente aquí —agregó al envolver la base del miembro ajeno con seguridad.

Yuri estaba completamente erecto y muy, muy dispuesto. El suave masaje a su hombría le nubló todos los sentidos, dejándole sólo con una híper sensibilizada capacidad receptiva que apenas controlaba.

—Oh Dios —murmuró echando la cabeza atrás, disfrutando cada instante. Victor se aproximó de nuevo encerrándole en un cálido abrazo.

—He deseado tanto tenerte así —le confesó—: completamente a mi entera disposición —por mero reflejo Yuri abrió más las piernas, anclándolas flojamente contra las caderas del ruso—. Eso es Yuri, cuando estés conmigo quiero que no tengas miedo de nada; menos aún de lo que provoco en ti —Yuri estaba sonrojado y respiraba con pasmosa dificultad—. ¿Te das cuenta que te estás convirtiendo en fuego entre mis manos?

Yuri enterró su rostro en la unión entre el cuello y hombro de Victor, apenas capaz de contenerse.

—Más rápido...

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó el ruso con descaro.

—Sí.

—¿Me dejarías intentar algo? —Yuri no sabía a qué se refería, pero Victor tampoco le dio mucho tiempo para meditarlo porque lo vio arrodillarse hasta tener su intimidad justo frente a rostro que Yuri tanto amaba— Te haré sentir bien, lo prometo.

—Por supuesto —dijo al acariciarle el cabello.

—Entonces dejate llevar, sakróvische.

Casi a manera de prueba, Victor acarició la sensible piel de los muslos internos del otro chico y el estremecimiento que recibió en respuesta lo animó a seguir adelante. Con una seguridad abrumadora, Victor acercó sus labios a la pierna derecha de Yuri depositando ahí suaves besos conforme subía tortuosamente lento aumentando la intensidad, hasta dejar marcas rojizas que no desaparecerían por completo sino hasta semanas después; cosa que le pareció graciosa pues Yuri tendría bastantes recuerdos suyos con los cuales lidiar cuando regresara otra vez a Japón.

Y sí, Victor estaba haciendo esto pues era egoísta, posesivo, irracional y otro montón de cosas horribles más…pero porque todo cuanto quería, todo cuanto anhelaba era que Yuri lo extrañase del mismo modo que Victor lo haría durante el tiempo que necesitaban volver a separarse. Iba a ser duro, la distancia siempre lo era, sobre todo porque ellos habían estado lejos del otro la mayor parte de su relación, manteniéndose fuertes ante la posibilidad de volver a reunirse otra vez cuando sus responsabilidades se los permitieran. Gracias a ello, moviéndose como si tuviera toda una eternidad a disposición, subió más hasta besar la punta del miembro ajeno; sus manos aun recorriéndole despacio. En respuesta Yuri emitió un gemido para nada sutil, ante lo cual el ruso sonrió complacido y halagado.

Utilizando su nariz, Victor recorrió toda la longitud del eje embriagado ante el intenso olor almizclado; esa era la esencia personal de Yuri, el aroma de su pareja y la simple revelación hizo que una punzada casi dolorosa en su propia erección lo excitara todavía más si acaso era posible, haciéndolo soltar un gruñido y las vibraciones consiguieron llamar la atención de Yuri, cuyos nublados ojos se dirigieron al ruso encontrándose con la imagen más erótica que jamás había visto en toda su vida.

Si alguna vez alguien le hubiera dicho esa misma semana que Victor Nikiforov se arrodillaría en medio de una cocina sólo para hacerle aquello, definitivamente bajo ninguna circunstancia lo hubiera creído. Más ahí estaba, haciéndolo sentir increíble aun cuando apenas le había tocado. No obstante, la estimulación visual añadida a la física resultó ser demasiado para su sistema pues Victor le devolvía la mirada con sus increíbles ojos azules tan llenos de amor, confianza y entrega que Yuri casi perdió el equilibrio. Y resultó ser mejor porque Victor creyó buena idea comenzar a utilizar su lengua.

La húmeda calidez sumada al tierno masaje en sus testículos borró todo pensamiento coherente de la cabeza del otro chico, que sólo podía retorcerse ante el inmenso placer que estaba recibiendo. Victor sabía dónde presionar, qué sitios necesitaban mayor atención o cuándo era conveniente un descanso para recuperarse. Lo estaba torturando de la mejor manera posible. Y sin fuerzas, Yuri se dejó caer hacía atrás con cuidado, buscando apoyo adicional contra sus codos al no soportar permanecer erguido por más tiempo, dándole a Victor espacio de sobra para seguir; y fue cuando lo tomó por completo en su boca.

—Vitya... —Yuri arqueó la espalda, pero Victor no se detuvo, antes al contrario, succionó todavía más arrancándole una serie de jadeos entrecortados que satisficieron al ruso en gran medida.

Era como música para sus oídos.

La punta de la lengua de Victor pasó a hacer algunos giros imposibles y Yuri ahora estaba gritando en verdad, casi sollozando, sin embargo aunque lo disfrutaba en sobremanera, también quería brindarle satisfacción al ruso, por lo tanto, luchando contra la salvaje necesidad de seguir a merced de las habilidades recién descubiertas del otro patinador, Yuri colocó una mano sobre el rostro de su novio en una petición silenciosa para que se detuviera. Los ojos azules cual cielo de primavera le miraron sin comprender, todo mientras Victor se levantaba quedando así otra vez a la misma altura.

—Está bien así —murmuró Yuri besándole la barbilla. El corazón le latía dentro del pecho con tanta fuerza que apostaba Victor podía escucharlo.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber intrigado—. ¿No fue bueno para ti?

—Al contrario —Yuri se enfocó en el pantalón de pijama que el ruso todavía llevaba puesto y, bajándolo, dejó al descubierto cuán excitado el otro hombre estaba también—; pero me gustaría repetir lo de anoche.

Victor se estremeció cuando Yuri comenzó a masturbarlo con la única intención de provocarle—. Dime lo que necesitas, Yuri.

—A ti —confesó regalándole una sonrisa llena de amor y anhelo que lo hizo estremecer—. Sólo a ti —Victor volvió a atraerlo en un beso, pero este era más gentil, más lento y lleno de significado. Yuri enredó los dedos entre las hebras plateadas, colocándolos más cerca todavía. Estaba tan enamorado, tanto que se imaginaba toda una vida entera al lado de Victor Nikiforov hasta el final de sus días—. Te deseo —tomando la mano del otro hombre, le guió hasta su trasero—: aquí...

Victor apoyó su brazo izquierdo contra la superficie de la barra emitiendo un sonido de genuina desesperación.

—No traje nada del dormitorio —le hizo saber mientras palpaba tentativamente la entrada del chico, al considerar si hacerlo de aquel modo sería buena idea.

La parte racional de su cabeza decía podrían utilizar algo que tuviera al alcance ahí en la cocina, pero decidió sería mejor ir por todo lo necesario porque no quería lastimarlo. Cuando Victor intentó apartarse de Yuri alegando sólo tardaría unos minutos, este no le dejo volver a la recamara.

—No las necesitamos —dijo aferrándose a él.

—¿Y si te hago daño? —Yuri negó, asegurándole iba a estar bien—. Entonces vamos con cuidado, ¿si? —mirando en derredor, Victor buscó algún sustituto del lubricante, pero sólo se encontró una botella repleta de aceite de oliva. Quizá no era lo más ideal, pero tampoco utilizarían condón[2] por lo tanto igual daba—. Creo y esto nos puede funcionar bien.

Sujetándolo firmemente por la cintura, Victor ayudó a Yuri a bajar y sin demasiada sutileza lo giró para que quedara de espaldas. Tras alcanzar el aceite, lo destapó vertiendo así una generosa cantidad entre sus dedos, lubricándolos. El ruso se inclinó sobre la figura más pequeña llenándole de candorosos besos los omoplatos, cuello y columna. Yuri, quien no podía ver absolutamente nada en cuanto a las acciones de Victor, sólo recibió complacido las atenciones, convirtiendo sus propias manos en puños al resultarle condenadamente difícil encontrar un sitio al cual aferrarse. Yuri tenía calor, tenía frío y millones de sacudidas lo inundaban donde quiera que Victor le tocaba. A semejantes alturas, el ex medallista estaba preparado para comenzar a rogar. Sin embargo, Victor ya no le hizo esperar pues un familiar dedo se introdujo en su interior, moviéndose con seductora lentitud. La respiración de Yuri se rompió, su piel volviéndose cada vez más y más caliente mientras sus caderas, sin apenas percatarlo, se empujaban hacía atrás ante la posibilidad de encontrar mayor contacto.

Victor soltó una risita debido a la honestidad del cuerpo bajo suyo, más Yuri pareció no compartir tal opinión con él.

—¡No es divertido! —se quejó enterrando el rostro entre sus propios brazos.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Victor al añadir un dedo más, abriéndole—. Sólo eres demasiado adorable, cariño.

—Hazlo ya —Yuri sentía el rostro y las orejas arder ante su propia desvergüenza.

Y bueno, eso fue más de lo que Victor pudo soportar pues acabó soltando unas cuantas palabras en ruso, intentando decirle sólo Dios sabía qué. Pero el muchacho supuso que ésa iba a ser una característica frecuente cuando tuvieran sexo, pues el cerebro de Victor pasaba a obnubilarse y fallaba en la capacidad de traducir como correspondería lo que en verdad trataba de hacerle saber. A Yuri le encantaba ése detalle; quizá sería buena idea comenzar a aprender aquel idioma tan encantador para responder lo adecuado en momentos así.

Empero, la reflexión acabó por desaparecer al momento en que Victor había conseguido tener ya cuatro dígitos moviéndose con libertad y, sólo hasta entonces, creyó prudente continuar. Yuri soltó un quejido de protesta al verse desprovisto de ellos, más tembló de anticipación cuando algo más grande se situó contra su parte baja, presionando con delicadeza.

Victor le colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro a manera de soporte, la otra en cambio se le aferró a la cadera en un agarre posesivo que sin dudas dejaría marcas, entonces, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, comenzó a embestirlo con impetuosa energía. Yuri aún estaba dilatado del de la noche anterior, por lo que penetrarlo fue tan natural y sencillo que Victor gimió su nombre en algo parecido a súplica.

Dios bendito, era increíble la manera en que Yuri respondía a él, entregándose por completo. Sin detener el ritmo de sus caderas, Victor succionó determinados puntos en la espalda del japonés dejándole marcas visibles también ahí. Y, para su completo deleite, Yuri fue bastante más vocal en ésa ocasión, motivo por el cual deslizó su diestra hasta encontrarse con el pene de Yuri que se agitaba al ritmo que ambos imponían.

—Eres tan hermoso —Yuri gritó fuerte y claro tras notar los traviesos dedos envolviéndole con seguridad—. Sólo yo puedo verte así, sólo yo tengo permitido desmoronarte de éste modo.

El chico Katsuki se giró apenas lo suficiente, agradeciendo su flexibilidad atlética y los atrajo en un beso que tuvo a Victor temblando de pura necesidad.

Yuri no necesitó responder, con sólo ver los ojos azules del hombre que amaba fue suficiente para creerle. Así que, deseando prolongar todavía más el momento si era posible, se movió hasta que Victor estuvo fuera de él, todo para subirse de nueva cuenta sobre la barra ofreciéndose al ruso, dándole a entender todo cuanto dijo no había sido más que la pura verdad. Victor gruñó desde lo profundo de su garganta e inmediatamente procedió a acomodarse sobre Yuri una vez más, pero esta vez fue su novio quien le guió de vuelta a su cálido interior mientras lo envolvía con brazos y piernas. En ese nuevo ángulo las embestidas eran más profundas debido al reajuste de altura y Victor tenía a Yuri prácticamente doblado por la mitad. Eso seguro dolería para cuando terminaran; pero les interesó muy poco.

—Sí —murmuró Yuri al recorrerle los costados hasta enterrar las yemas de sus dedos en la pálida piel afiebrada, como si quisiera que llegara más lejos todavía—: justo ahí —el de cabello plateado esbozó una gran sonrisa satisfecha. Así que había logrado encontrar la próstata de Yuri—. ¡Victor, por favor!

—Te quiero —le recordó besándole otra vez—. Te quiero tanto…

La estimulación auditiva y física combinadas fueron suficientes para que Yuri se viniera entre sollozos y sacudidas espontáneas. Y mientras Victor alcanzaba también su propia liberación, Yuri no pudo evitar decirse a si mismo era una completa lástima que ese departamento no fuera un poco más grande.

Después de una mañana especialmente agitada, los dos decidieron salir para tener desayuno tardío en una pequeña cafetería dónde Victor solía pasar tiempo cuando las prácticas le permitían tomarse algunas concesiones. Bebieron Latte y Capuchino respectivamente, acompañándolo con pastel de manzana o tarta de fresas. Sobraba decir eran como dos recién casados en plena luna de miel aun cuando mantenían las expresiones públicas de afecto a niveles estrictamente necesarios. Victor le había explicado a Yuri cuán extremistas podían llegar a ponerse los rusos con parejas iguales a ellos, por lo cual no le arriesgaría a sufrir algún disgusto u agresión por parte de cualquier desconocido, aun así, se les notaba a leguas cuán felices eran estando uno al lado del otro.

Como Yuri sólo se quedaría unos cuantos días, estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer turismo. Esa misma tarde acudirían al Museo del Hermitage[3], que se hallaba ubicado a la orilla del rio Neva[4]. Este, a su vez, era conformado principalmente por el pequeño y gran Hermitage y, claro estaba, el imponente palacio de invierno que antiguamente fungió como residencia de los antiguos zares antes de la revolución. Para evitarse filas innecesarias, mientras comían Victor compró los boletos por internet pagándolos con su tarjeta de crédito, por lo cual sólo les sería necesario recogerlos en taquilla.

Si bien era invierno y la fluctuación de turistas no era tan alta en ésa época del año, igual mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Victor quería comenzar temprano el recorrido pues el museo era inmenso y sólo alcanzarían a ver algunas de las salas, dónde exhibían desde arte prehispánico, griego, egipcio, arsenal y armaduras de Europa Occidental, hasta gatos vivos. Yuri le preguntó sorprendido si no bromeaba con eso último, pero Victor aseguró había al menos una docena de gatos viviendo en el museo cómodamente[5].

Empero, antes de emprender camino, Victor instó a Yuri para comprar gorras, lentes oscuros y bufandas con las cuales cubrir parcialmente sus rostros; por experiencia propia Victor sabía no era nada agradable lidiar con un montón de fans locas, menos aún si los dos andaban juntos. Podrían írseles encima sin control, motivo por el cual prefería pasar desapercibido. Afortunadamente sólo les tomó veinte minutos adquirir sus improvisados disfraces, luego se dirigieron al área histórica dónde pasarían el resto del día.

Por supuesto que nada más entraron, Yuri no lograba decidirse hacia dónde mirar pues todo ahí dentro destilaba magnificencia, elegancia, poder y grandeza. Victor tampoco evitó reír un poco porque Yuri parecía un niño pequeño que salía por primera vez de excursión, sin embargo, también le pareció bastante tierno. Y para el chico de gafas, quizá lo mejor de asistir al museo con alguien que vivía en Rusia, era que podría hacer cuantas preguntas quisiera sin compartir al guía con absolutamente nadie más; Y fue muy educativo que Victor le hablara sobre la historia del palacio, quienes vivieron ahí, los motivos por los cuáles dejaron de hacerlo y las complicaciones políticas subsecuentes.

Yuri escuchaba todo cuanto le decía sumamente interesado, más aún tras conducirlo a la famosa escalera Jordana[6], cuyas inmaculadas paredes blancas resaltaban a la vista gracias a las ostentosas decoraciones en dorado y sus altos pilares color gris grafito. El chico Katsuki insistió en tomar un montón de fotografías alegando que Phichit le envidiaría una vez las subiera a sus redes sociales. Y Victor se encargó de fungir como fotógrafo improvisado siempre que su novio pedía una nueva foto.

Entre tanto, mientras caminaban de una habitación a otra, llegaron al salón más grande dónde los antiguos zares ofrecían lujosas fiestas a sus allegados. Los gigantescos candelabros de cristal cortado que pendían del techo brindaban cálida iluminación, y Yuri le dijo a Victor no se imaginaba cómo hubieran podido ser las reuniones sociales durante aquella época, más Victor sólo respondió la moda de ese entonces no era precisamente su favorita. Los dos rieron y tomándose las manos con discreción, acudieron a la exhibición siguiente.

Por suerte ningún otro visitante pareció reconocerlos, gracias a lo cual disfrutaron esa tarde sin mayores inconvenientes. Para cuando se dieron cuenta era bastante tarde ya y Yuri, de bastante buen ánimo, le comentó quería comer algo. Sólo entonces Victor creyó buena idea marcharse e intentar buscar algún sitio fuera del museo, puesto que la cafetería desafortunadamente no servía buena comida como cualquier turista esperaría dada la suntuosidad que tenía el sitio.

Salir no significó problema y en el exterior el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, pero encontrar dónde comer no resultó difícil; se hallaban cerca de una zona turística después de todo.

Eligieron un restaurant pequeño pero confortable, la calefacción interna recibiéndoles con agrado para alivio de Yuri, pues no estaba del todo acostumbrado al clima tan frío. Mientras luchaba contra su propio abrigo, Victor pidió una mesa doble y él sólo se limitó a escucharlo hablar en Ruso, sintiéndose un poco frustrado al no entender lo que decían, más Victor, dándose cuenta, le aseguró podría fungir como interprete si recibía una buena paga por dicho servicio. Por obvias razones Yuri se avergonzó ante la broma de tinte sexual, empero que lo dijera en Japonés aliviaba un poco su pena.

A veces Victor no conocía el significado de la vergüenza.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con el menú? —dijo una vez los ubicaron en la mesa solicitada.

—¿Qué me recomiendas? —aceptó bajando la carta, pues no tenía sentido seguir mirándola; todo estaba escrito en cirílico.

—Obviamente no tenemos Katsudon, pero si Borsch, o ensalada Olivié[7] —al ver el rostro confundido del japonés, Victor se apresuró a explicarle los ingredientes que conformaban cada cosa—, como segundo platillo puedes elegir entre pollo, pescado o res.

—Me parece buena idea —Victor asintió y luego de llamar al mesero disponiéndose a ordenar, regresó toda su atención a Yuri—. ¿Te divertiste hoy, sakróvische?

—¡Sí! ¡Fue increíble! Sin lugar a dudas ha sido una de las mejores experiencias de toda mi vida —dijo fascinado—. ¡Tantas cosas hermosas en un mismo lugar! Apenas lo podía creer. ¡Oh! Tenemos que traer a mis padres algún día, Victor. ¡Mari también se volverá loca! —le aseguró, ante lo cual Victor se dispuso a recargar la barbilla sobre el dorso de su mano sólo para mirarle—. Perdón, sabes cuánto puedo desvariar si me emociono demasiado.

—No es eso —le respondió de vuelta—. Es sólo que apenas puedo creer estás aquí conmigo, que todo esto —señaló el espacio entre los dos— sea real y no un sueño del cual deberé despertar algún día —Yuri le miró con cariño palpable, y después movió los labios en una frase silenciosa ya bien conocida para Victor.

—¿Aún?

—Siempre.

Luego de comer y beber, Yuri comenzó a caer en una agradable somnolencia; Victor prácticamente necesitó guiarlo al departamento y quienes lo vieran pensarían estaba un poco ebrio; cosa que estaba bien alejada de la realidad. Gracias a la poca cooperación por parte de Yuri, un recorrido de sólo treinta minutos se convirtió en casi una hora, sobre todo porque el joven de gafas parecía más corto de vista cuando no descansaba lo suficiente. Cuando finalmente arribaron al hogar del ruso, Yuri procedió a derrumbarse contra el sofá –Maccachin acurrucándose junto a él– y se negó rotundamente a mover un sólo músculo. Victor intentó en vano convencerlo de ir a la cama, pero su novio alegaba le dolían los pies y no se le antojaba levantarse en lo absoluto.

Victor supuso era normal tanto cansancio aun con la resistencia que Yuri poseía. No llevaba ni dos días en Rusia –el jet lag haciendo estragos–, esa mañana tuvieron una sesión de sexo especialmente intensa en medio de la cocina y, tras caminar durante horas, al fin quedó fuera de total combate.

—Yuri, si pudiera cargarte lo haría, pero necesitó que me ayudes —el aludido gruñó en inconformidad, pero igual hizo caso.

A trompicones los dos entraron al dormitorio con Maccachn siguiéndoles de cerca, entonces, tras a costar a Yuri sobre el mullido colchón, Victor se dispuso a desvestirlo; pero no con un deseo sexual propiamente dicho. Estaba ahí, por supuesto, aun así algunas veces los dos simplemente disfrutarían de dormir con la simple presencia del otro a escasos centímetros.

—Vamos cariño, sólo será un momento: tienes que cooperar conmigo —le hizo ver al intentar sacarle los pantalones, no obstante Yuri apenas lograba mantener ambos ojos abiertos.

—Cansado... —murmuró

—Lo sé, pero no puedes irte a dormir con esa ropa puesta.

—Entonces quítala —había dicho como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

—Oh vamos, no me tientes Yuri.

Aunque le tomó tres intentos más convencerlo, después de perder la batalla Yuri cayó irremediablemente bajo los cálidos cobertores, tanto así que a Victor no le hubiera sorprendido que comenzara a roncar en cualquier momento. Al poco rato el ruso también lo siguió y, cuando abrazó a Yuri atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, este reaccionó aún entre sueños acercándose lo más posible. Victor suspiró satisfecho para después apagar las luces y, disponiéndose a dormir también, cerró los ojos entregándose al agotamiento.

Al día siguiente la rutina fue casi exactamente igual. Despertaron entre los brazos del otro y perdieron tiempo entre charlas triviales; a veces reían por antiguas anécdotas o simplemente se besaban cada tanto, disfrutando lo mejor posible ése fugaz tiempo juntos pues ignoraban cuándo volverían a repetirlo tal cual. Con el Prix ya cerca, todo terminaría volviéndose un terrible caos; prácticas de último minuto, viajes prolongados, reservaciones, prensa, estrés y presión. Sería muy difícil encontrar un momento apacible al menos hasta que diera fin la temporada.

Por otro lado, ésa ocasión sí pudieron desayunar como correspondía porque Victor no intentó sobrepasarse, al menos no durante algunas horas hasta que Yuri creyó buena idea tomar un baño. Victor, por supuesto, le acompañó y sólo abandonaron la tina repleta con agua caliente hasta que los dos estuvieron tan arrugados como una ciruela pasa. Una vez limpios, creyeron buena idea ver películas, más tarde ordenaron comida a domicilio y después procedieron a ponerse ropa de abrigo pues Victor tenía reservaciones para el teatro. Yuri le alegó terminantemente no llevaba consigo ropa apropiada, empero Victor le restó importancia diciéndole podrían comprar algo sin problema ésa misma noche. El joven de gafas se sentía mal por permitirle gastar dinero en él, pero Victor alegó hasta el cansancio eran pareja y tenía permitido consentirle todo cuanto quisiera. Yuri discutió, aunque al final Victor se salió con la suya tal como siempre solía ser.

A eso de las seis, dejaron comida suficiente para Maccachin y salieron rumbo a las boutiques dónde Victor compraba su ropa con regularidad; obviamente los precios eran exorbitantes, motivo por el cual Yuri casi se negó a aceptar nada, sin embargo Victor insistió al asegurar que si acaso le rechazaba entonces lo ofendería muchísimo. Sin querer hacerlo sentir mal pues obraba con muy buenas intenciones, eligió prendas con estilo aunque un poco más baratas. Al final abandonó las tiendas vistiendo una sencilla camisa verde botella, un saco casual negro, jeans de corte recto y unos zapatos negros a juego. Se rehusó a cambiar su abrigo pues casi era nuevo; fue un regalo de Phichit el año pasado.

Igual que la vez anterior, como ya habían pagado las entradas vía internet únicamente necesitaron recibirlas en la taquilla del teatro que, justo igual a todos los edificios de San Petersburgo poseía una belleza incalculable. Tras ingresar por alguna serie de pasillos, Victor le dijo reservó un palco dónde podrían pasar mayormente desapercibidos, además tampoco querían molestar a otros asistentes porque como la obra sería en ruso Victor necesitaría traducirle casi todo a Yuri, quien, restándole importancia, se dedicó a observar todo cuanto le rodeaba; los asientos tapizados en brillante terciopelo rojo, las paredes de claros colores pasteles, el gigantesco telón y la orquesta justo debajo. Progresivamente la iluminación comenzó a ceder hasta sumirlos en una profunda oscuridad que era apenas rota por las luces del escenario, y comenzó la función.

Los primeros tres cuartos de hora fueron bastante bien; Victor le contaba entre susurros cómo evolucionaba la historia que estaban presenciando y Yuri, mostrando gran interés, no se perdía detalle. O al menos así fue hasta que notó como la inoportuna mano de su novio acariciaba su pierna derecha tentativamente de arriba hacia abajo entre intervalos. Sorprendido, Yuri le dirigió un vistazo discreto a Victor esperando recibir alguna explicación, pero los ojos azules del otro hombre seguían clavados entre los actores que realizaban un excelente trabajo frente al público; su rostro cero evidencia del propósito que realmente ocultaba. Suspirando con exasperación, Yuri lo apartó ganándose así una sonrisa pícara.

¡No le seguiría la corriente! En casa era distinto pero fuera sería terriblemente inapropiado; ¿y si alguien los veía? ¿Y si cualquier paparazzi era lo bastante audaz para capturarlos en fotografías comprometedoras? Mejor no muchas gracias.

Creyendo que cesaría sus intentos, Yuri prestó atención al frente tratando así de retomar el hilo una vez más, empero, veinte minutos después Victor regresó a la carga y en lugar de centrarse sobre la rodilla como anteriormente hizo, avanzó cuesta arriba al deslizar los dedos con dirección a su muslo interno, brindándole ligeros masajes. Poniéndose rojo, Yuri en verdad agradeció la conveniente penumbra pues no se necesitaba ser muy listo para deducir qué ocurría entre ellos dos. Avergonzado hasta límites insospechados, Yuri lo frenó al tomarlo de la muñeca nada más notó como Victor intentaba bajar el cierre de sus pantalones, no obstante, este aplicó fuerza impidiéndoselo. El joven Katsuki se mordió el labio inferior nada más los ágiles dedos acunaron su miembro todavía encerrado entre gruesas capas de ropa, preguntándose a qué rayos jugaba. ¡Estaban en un lugar público cielo santo!

Negándose a llevar semejante idea descabellada a cabo, Yuri se puso en pie casi tropezándose en el proceso, mientras informaba entre susurros requería ir al baño. Si bien Victor le permitió marcharse con una sonrisa por demás retorcida en los labios, Yuri se dijo que era él quien poseía una resistencia única, no su irresponsable novio mano larga. Fuera de la sala, Yuri simuló normalidad y preguntó a uno de los empleados dónde se hallaban los sanitarios; gracias al cielo el joven a quien pidió indicaciones hablaba inglés, por lo cual pudo señalarle la ruta a seguir. Agradeciéndole con educación, se dio vuelta disponiéndose así a encontrar la puerta que buscaba. Cuando entró, se dijo a si mismo sin lugar a dudas era el baño con más clase dónde jamás había estado antes. Era todo de piedra color café oscuro y la cerámica, en tonalidad beige, le brindaba gran armonía. Inclusive los cubículos individuales contrastaban con elegancia.

Yuri se miró en uno de los espejos disponibles y sus propios ojos marrones le regresaron una mirada que casi no distinguió como propia. Y sí, ahora era muy diferente al Yuri que abandonó Hasetsu apenas dos días atrás; Victor había logrado eso en él. Además ya no era virgen. De sólo considerar ese hecho se le subieron los colores al rostro, aun así no se arrepentía pues podría decirse Yuri recién comenzaba a incursionar de lleno en el amor sexual y era increíblemente maravilloso, pero intentar practicarlo en un sitio público debía ser una idea muy, muy estúpida. Ellos eran figuras conocidas, estaban en Rusia dónde a Victor lo consideraban prácticamente una celebridad y que la prensa los atrapara teniendo intimidad porque les había ganado las hormonas sólo sería un gran precursor al desastre. No necesitaban ser el foco de un gran escándalo mediático a puertas del Trophée de Francia, y Yuri quería evitarse la penosa necesidad de tener que demandar al responsable luego.

Alejando tales ideas pesimistas, dejó correr el agua del grifo y se refrescó las muñecas, justo cuando estaba por regresar captó movimiento a sus espaldas en una señal inequívoca que otra persona había ingresado al sitio. Le hubiera restado importancia si no hubiera sido porque un familiar destello de cabello plateado llamó considerablemente su atención.

Girando sobre sus propios talones, Yuri se encontró a Victor frente a él, quien lo miraba como si fuese la persona más hermosa del universo entero.

—Oh no —soltó al darse cuenta del error que cometió al refugiarse ahí dentro.

—Oh sí, mi amor —dijo antes de írsele encima en un ardiente beso, uno que Yuri difícilmente consiguió registrar.

Sin pie a replica, Victor los hizo retroceder hasta que ambos toparon contra una pared adyacente, el áspero material se clavó casi demasiado fuerte contra la espalda del chico Katsuki, pero no tuvo siquiera tiempo a quejarse porque lo sujetaron por las muñecas para después colocárselas en alto sobre su propia cabeza, todo mientras continuaban besándole como si fuera un hombre sediento que bebe agua tras un largo camino por el desierto. Yuri buscó la manera de liberarse y poner fin a la peligrosa situación, no obstante, con infinita sorpresa comprobó difícilmente lograría romper aquel firme agarre pues Victor era muchísimo más fuerte de lo que en realidad imaginó. Y contra toda lógica, una parte de él disfrutó ese lado tan dominante en su novio, una que Yuri sabía existía pues muchas veces antes, cuando eran sólo entrenador-pupilo, el ruso la dejó en manifiesto incontables veces. Empero, bajo ninguna circunstancia se imaginó volvería a verla en medio de un baño dónde cualquiera podría irrumpir poniéndolos en riesgo.

—Basta —suplicó sin aliento mas el ruso, ignorándole, luchaba ya contra las capas de ropa. Yuri jadeó en respuesta; se sentía tan ridículamente caliente, tan necesitado que cualquiera diría no era un hombre maduro con veintitantos años ya cumplidos—. ¡No! Alguien va a vernos —en realidad la poca resistencia que intentaba ofrecer no le convencía ni siquiera a si mismo.

—Eso resulta ser lo conveniente de baños así: tienen pestillo —le hizo saber con malicia conforme sorteaba la ropa interior tomándole sin pizca de resistencia, sintiéndolo temblar entre sus brazos—. Siempre tuve esta fantasía contigo —confesó al oído del japonés—; desde que participabas en el Grand Prix pensaba cuán fabuloso debía ser tomarte en un lugar como éste.

—Estás loco —se quejó Yuri cerrando los ojos, Victor en cambio besó su cuello tras aumentar el movimiento de la mano que todavía lo masturbaba.

—Eso te encanta, ¿cierto? —dijo molestándole.

—No tienes vergüenza —Victor aplicó un poco más de presión y Yuri se quejó en voz baja.

—Es totalmente tu culpa —acusó—. No consigo resistirme cuando te vistes de este modo.

Yuri le miró sin podérselo creer—. ¿Qué? ¡Si ya me has visto así antes!

—Lo hice, pero no tenía permitido tocarte.

Moviéndolos juntos, entre tropezones Victor los guió hacía un cubículo desocupado; Yuri traía los pantalones a medio poner y casi se cayó dos veces, pero Victor, al sostenerlo con firmeza evitó que ocurriera haciéndolos reír. Una vez en la seguridad que ofrecía el pequeño espacio, Yuri se rindió –ya después pensaría en las consecuencias– e irremediablemente buscó desabrochar también el cinturón de Victor, agradeciéndole a todos los dioses que fuera una hebilla simple y no de otro estilo más complicado. Pero lo que sí le sorprendió fue ver cómo Victor sacaba dos cosas del bolsillo interno del saco que llevaba puesto.

Y no tardó en reconocerlos: eran un condón y lubricante.

—¡Venias preparado! —dijo Yuri sorprendido.

—Por supuesto que sí —sentándose sobre el retrete, las puso en la mano de su novio—. Hazlo tú.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, el chico Katsuki se arrodilló frente al otro quién sólo se dedicó a observar cada uno de sus movimientos con aquellos ojos que, bajo la iluminación blanquecina, parecían de un color azul todavía más profundo e irreal. Si bien Yuri todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo para regresarle el favor de la cocina –menos aún en ése sitio , Victor evitó mencionar el tema dándole a entender podía hacer su completa voluntad.

Y se sintió bien darse cuenta podía tener tal grado de confianza con su pareja pues, bajo ninguna circunstancia le obligaría a nada que no quisiera hacer. Así que, quitándole los pantalones hasta las rodillas, se dio cuenta Victor estaba ya medio duro, sin embargo necesitaba primero que tuviera una erección o si no de ninguna forma podrían continuar. Por ello, envolviéndole la base del pene con ambas manos, Yuri masajeó de arriba a abajo con suavidad, aumentando paulatinamente el ritmo hasta que lo tuvo jadeando su nombre en murmullos casi suplicantes. Una vez el líquido pre-seminal comenzó a emerger, Yuri rompió la envoltura del preservativo disponiéndose a colocárselo. Jamás había hecho algo así, ni siquiera consigo mismo, gracias a lo cual se dio cuenta estaba teniendo un montón de muchas primeras veces con Victor.

Y resultaba fascinante en incontables formas.

Temiendo hacerlo mal, Yuri dudó un segundo pero, gracias al cielo, Victor le sonrió cariñosamente instándolo a continuar sin mostrar señales de molestia u enfado ante sus evidentes titubeos. Un poco más tranquilo, el joven de gafas situó el condón dónde correspondía, pasando a abrir también el lubricante y verterlo sobre sus dedos para dilatarse lo mejor posible. Por supuesto no era lo mismo hacerlo él; las últimas veces Victor se encargó de prepararlo para la penetración y Yuri, sumergido en las emociones, casi creyó que los huesos iban a derretírsele dentro de la piel, llevándolo por el borde. Ahora en cambio, le parecía un tanto difícil pues todavía no estaba acostumbrado. Tras algunos angustiantes minutos, consideró haber hecho lo suficiente y conteniendo apenas la vergüenza, se acomodó sobre Victor. El ruso se aferró a las caderas de Yuri con fuerza inaudita, pero manteniéndolo equilibrado conforme se alineaba a si mismo, contuvo la respiración hasta que al fin estuvo completamente dentro.

Los dos temblaban y el sudor comenzaba a acumularse en la frente de Victor empapándole el flequillo y Yuri, anhelado la parte emocional también, los acercó en un beso lleno de ternura que poco a poco se transformó hasta volverse casi salvaje. Hacerlo en semejante posición sería cansado para el ruso, pues prácticamente haría todo el trabajo, sin embargo, a éste parecía no importare en lo absoluto pues movió las caderas embistiéndolo y Yuri arrojó la cabeza hacía atrás, permitiéndole tener acceso a su garganta expuesta dónde Victor, sin pensarlo dos veces, halló refugio.

En algún determinado momento el chico Katsuki requirió del apoyo adicional que las paredes del estrecho lugar ofrecían, cosa que no ayudaría demasiado si tomaba en cuenta con cuánta energía Victor lo penetraba. Al inicio el hombre de ojos azules pareció contento en permanecer así, pero llegó un punto dónde sólo se apresuró a sostener lo mejor posible las piernas de Yuri y, como si no pesara nada, se levantó con él en brazos hasta recargarlo contra la puerta de metal a altura considerable.

Yuri soltó un grito ahogado, el repentino cambio y la nueva profundidad le obligaron a aferrarse por instinto a los bordes superiores del cubículo, la cabeza de Victor firmemente apoyada contra su pecho conforme subía y bajaba debido a las embestidas. Yuri se sujetó con fuerza vital de donde pudo hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, perdido ya en el placer e importándole poco si algún empleado con llave maestra ingresaba sólo con el afán de verificar si no había nadie ahí dentro.

—Yuri —murmuró Victor, su aliento caliente chocaba contra el área donde yacía el corazón acelerado del otro—. Mi Yuri...

El cuerpo entero del ruso gracias al cansancio, más no se detuvo.

—Por favor …—Victor constriño los dientes tras escucharlo y fue todavía más rápido; seguro Yuri tendría un gran dolor de espalda, mas ya luego se ocuparían del asunto.

Entonces, aún contra toda la desesperada necesidad que invadía a Yuri, Victor se vino primero. Unas cuantas embestidas y un masaje a su sobre estimulada intimidad e inmediatamente también lo siguió. Y mientras Yuri seguía disfrutando de su propio orgasmo, comprobó de buena gana que su primera experiencia sexual fuera de la seguridad del hogar tampoco había sido tan mala como creyó en un inicio.

—¿Estás bien? —Yuri preguntó cuándo se paró en sus débiles piernas una vez más, Victor sosteniéndole aún como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—Sí — coincidió pasándole las manos entre el cabello húmedo de sudor al chico Katsuki —. Nunca había hecho algo así con nadie —le besó la barbilla—. Haces que pierda la cabeza por completo.

—Mira quién lo dice.

Victor sonrió con picardía:

—¿Todavía tienes ganas de volver? —dijo al deshacerse del condón en la papelera; los dos a semejantes alturas eran un completo desastre.

—La verdad es que no —Yuri comenzó a acomodarse la ropa y Victor sólo se dedicó a reír ante las expresiones tan honestas de su novio.

Después de aquel episodio en el teatro del cual gracias al cielo nadie se dio cuenta , los días que Yuri iba a quedarse en Rusia pasaron extremadamente rápido, tiempo en el cual Victor lo llevó a recorrer otras partes de la ciudad como la avenida Nevski[8], la Iglesia del salvador sobre la sangre derramada[9], la fortaleza de San Pedro y Pablo[10] entre otras. Incluso pasearon con Maccachin en un parque tranquillo una tarde, cuando Yuri no tuvo deseos de hacer otra cosa que estar con ambos.

Para cuando se acercaba la fecha en que debería partir, Victor se ponía cada vez más renuente a dejarlo marchar, pidiéndole una y otra vez dejara todo lo del Ice Castle bajo responsabilidad de Yuko y Takeshi. Pero Yuri le aseguró no podía; sobre todo porque la cantidad de alumnos aumentaba considerablemente en el Ice Castle y al matrimonio Nishigori le resultaba muy complicado abarcar todas las clases. Por tal motivo Yuri necesitó reservar sus pasajes de avión para el Domingo y, en toda respuesta Victor se puso extra empalagoso con él, importándole muy poco que Yurio les cayera de visita dispuesto a saber si no habían muerto o algo por el estilo, pues ninguno dio muchas señales de vida durante toda esa semana.

Los tres cenaron katsudon -cortesía de Yuri- y luego vieron películas de terror hasta bien entrada la madrugada. No podían dejar ir al chico Plisetsky tan tarde y le dejaron dormido en el sofá junto a Maccachin, ellos en cambio fueron a la cama pero Yuri se negó a hacer nada comprometedor, pues tenían un menor de edad a sólo pocos metros. La mañana siguiente Yurio se despidió alegando que tenía muchas cosas por hacer, no sin antes comer hasta la saciedad el desayuno que Victor preparó, dejándoles a solas una vez más. Ese último día lo pasaron sin salir a ninguna parte, sólo se quedaron en la cama abrazados muy cerca, con Victor apoyado sobre el pecho de Yuri, cuya respiración acompasada y lenta lo arrullaba cómodamente.

—No te vayas —pidió el ruso mientras jugaba con los botones del pijama que Yuri llevaba puesta—. Si es por dinero, sabes que puedes pedirme cualquier cosa; incluso cancelaría tu deuda con el banco por la compra del Ice Castle.

Yuri le acarició el antebrazo con su mano izquierda, un gesto mitad cariño mitad disculpa.

—Jamás aceptaría algo así y lo sabes —dijo al besarle la cabeza y Victor se sintió tan especial; rechazar una propuesta como esa sin ponerlo primero a consideración le demostraba que Yuri lo amaba por ser sólo Victor, y no por su fama o buena posición económica—. Además necesitas concentrarte en la competencia que vine en camino, yo sólo sería una distracción para ti y los dos lo sabemos.

—Pero…

—No, escúchame: haz tú mejor esfuerzo en Francia y cuando sea la final prometo ir a verte —al escucharlo, Victor se apoyó en uno de sus codos para mirarle.

—¿En serio?

—Claro que sí —aseguró—. Según tengo entendido será en Tokio este año, por lo cual me resultará muchísimo más fácil asistir pues sólo necesitaría trasladarme de una ciudad a otra en un vuelo corto —dijo haciéndolo recapacitar—. Voy a estar ahí, Victor. A partir de ahora pienso cumplir todas las promesas que te haga.

El de ojos azules le sonrió con infinita ternura.

—A veces me pregunto cómo pude sobrevivir todo este tiempo sin ti —Yuri le colocó un mechón de cabello plateado tras la oreja—. Te quiero, sakróvische.

—Yo también.

Por supuesto esa noche Victor le hizo el amor con tanta determinación, que Yuri pensó muy seriamente si lograría soportar un vuelo de casi diecisiete horas cuando no le había brindado ninguna clase de descanso hasta casi el amanecer. A eso de las ocho, felizmente desvelados se levantaron e igual que otras veces desayunaron algo ligero y, sólo hasta entonces, Yuri pidió un taxi; no quería hacer salir a Victor tan temprano para acompañarle al aeropuerto, menos todavía porque necesitaba descansar lo mejor posible. Sobraba decir la despedida, por supuesto, fue bastante emotiva; el hombre de ojos azules se negaba rotundamente a soltarlo y hasta Maccachin gimió entristecido. Quizá de alguna manera también sabía que Yuri se marcharía. Cuando al fin lo hizo, Victor sintió como si todo el color y alegría que habían alegrado su casa durante toda esa semana perdía significado.

De todas maneras tampoco pudo deprimirse o algo similar pues ése mismo Lunes necesitó regresar a las prácticas. Yakov al instante alegó necesitaban terminar de pulir los últimos detalles que todavía faltaban en las rutinas y, gracias a su insensatez, sólo les quedaba muy poco para lograrlo. Si bien Victor atendió cada indicación como correspondía, de todos modos parecía vivir encerrado en una idílica burbuja personal. Literalmente brillaba con luz propia y sus programas habían alcanzado un nivel tan conmovedor que hasta la misma Lilia se mostró en extremo satisfecha, lo cual era decir demasiado.

—Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí —Mila dijo tras interceptarlo durante un descanso—. ¿Qué tal tus pequeñas vacaciones con ese adorable novio tuyo? —quiso saber al codearle las costillas—. Puedo ver escrito en tu rostro "sexualmente satisfecho" por todas partes.

—Podría ser —comentó haciéndose el desentendido.

—¡Con un demonio! ¿Quieren dejar de hablar sobre cosas tan grotescas? ¡Que no están solos, carajo! —se quejó Yurio lanzándoles una de sus famosas miradas asesinas.

—Ay por favor —Mila le dirigió un vistazo pícaro—; si bien que te gustaría hacer todas esas cosas grotescas con cierto kazajo sexy a quien sueles enviarle mensajes cada que tienes oportunidad.

—¡Cállate, vieja bruja impertinente!

El astro ruso del patinaje no hizo otra cosa más que reír pues tales palabras no estaban nada lejos de la completa realidad, en ambos sentidos.

Entonces, poco después, el viaje a Francia llegó demasiado rápido y al estar tan entusiasmado gracias a la visita de Yuri, a Victor le resultó pan comido ganarse otra medalla de oro que le otorgaría pase directo al último bloque del Prix. Pocas semanas después, trasladarse a Tokio no resultó ser un gran problema pese a las continuas alertas climatológicas que recibieron por parte de la aerolínea en cuanto subieron al avión en su última escala, todo porque auguraban muchísima turbulencia.

Según decían, Japón estaba siendo azotado por fuertes tormentas invernales y posiblemente deberían suspender algunos vuelos si las cosas empeoraban, evitando así poner en riesgo vidas humanas de manera innecesaria. Yuri ya le había confirmado tal detalle a Victor con algunas fotografías de Yutopia cubierta por grandes capas de blanca nieve. Y si durante las extensas horas de vuelo casi todo el equipo ruso consiguió soportar cada horrorosa sacudida que dio el avión, en algún punto determinado una de las patinadoras más jóvenes no pudo evitar correr al baño dos veces gracias a tantos nervios.

Tras arribar al Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita horas después, pudieron darse cuenta no bromeaban cuando dijeron las inclemencias del tiempo tenían a Tokio varado casi por completo. En Rusia estaban más que acostumbrados a pasar inviernos muy crudos, por lo general terminaban sepultados bajo grandes cantidades de hielo y nieve durante semanas completas, empero los japoneses aunque sí tenían algunas dificultades durante aquella época del año, necesitaban extremar precauciones de manera anticipada.

Victor y los demás admiraron la belleza de la ciudad conforme se dirigían al hotel donde se hospedarían, pero su preocupación comenzó a suscitarse cuando vio por televisión una frente frío especialmente malo caería sobre tierras niponas en breve. Yuri y él se habían mantenido en contacto constante para hablar del tema, pues Yuri le prometió asistir a la final a como diera lugar, pero según le contó si bien no tendría problemas para salir de Hasetsu con rumbo a Fukuoka, partir desde ahí hasta Tokio era otro asunto si las aerolíneas cerraban sus terminales hasta nuevo aviso.

—¿Crees que podrás venir? —Victor le había preguntado a Yuri cuando, al finalizar su primer entrenamiento público, se dio unos minutos para llamarlo.

—No lo sé —dijo con honestidad—. Voy a salir con tiempo de sobra, espero que pueda tomar un vuelo y verte pronto.

—Te extraño.

—Oh Vitya, yo también; no sabes cuánto.

Pero conforme se acercaba el evento, Yuri simplemente no consiguió asistir al programa corto; sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo se quedó atrapado en Fukuoka pues la tormenta les había alcanzado ya y los tableros anunciaron cancelaciones a todos los destinos al menos durante las próximas doce horas. Victor inclusive se vio tentado a pedirle se quedara justo ahí para evitar que algo malo le sucediera, sin embargo Yuri le hizo saber que también era factible tomar un tren si los servicios del aeropuerto seguían suspendidos. Sin embargo, entre más horas pasaban y menos probabilidades había de que Yuri lograse arribar a tiempo, Victor se puso en extremo nervioso.

En el calentamiento parecía distante, veía su teléfono cada veinte minutos y le resultaba condenadamente difícil prestar atención. Para cuando el primer grupo terminó y ya era su turno, Yakov decidió había tenido suficiente y le quitó el celular de las manos aun contra las protestas de su estudiante.

—Aunque seas el último en salir, necesitas comenzar a prepararte, Victor —declaró—. ¡No quiero ninguna penalización innecesaria!

—Pero Yuri no ha llegado todavía.

—De eso me encargo yo personalmente, tú necesitas ir a la pista ahora o te van a descalificar — a regañadientes, Victor obedeció conforme se quitaba la chaqueta dejando al descubierto su traje para el programa libre

Se trataba de un pantalón oscuro, camisa blanca y chaleco del mismo color con bordados en plata que hacían lucir todavía más el color de su cabello. Tras meterse a la pista, recibió algunas palabras por parte de Yakov y, fingiendo una sonrisa al público que clamaba por él tras ser anunciado, Victor se colocó en medio del rink disponiéndose a tomar su posición inicial.

Con ambos brazos frente a su pecho y los ojos puestos en algún punto indeterminado de la multitud que lo rodeaba, esperó que la música comenzara a sonar. [11]Pasaron apenas unos cuantos segundos cuando las notas de violines acompañando a un piano retumbaron en todo el recinto, permitiéndole a Victor extender ambas manos hacía el vacío; como si quisiera alcanzar a alguien demasiado lejano para él. Las voces del dueto que lo acompañaría ésa noche fluyeron a través del ruso, conforme se deslizaba sobre la fría superficie igual que un hermoso cisne, representando así a la total perfección el tema que decidió elegir esa temporada; el anhelo.

Victor obtuvo total inspiración para crear ése melancólico programa de Yuri, cuando todavía no arreglaban las diferencias entre ambos meses atrás. Lilia se mostró encantada en cuanto la coreografía estuvo terminada, haciéndolo pulirla cada vez más hasta que obtuvieron aquel resultado. Pero no sólo se trataba del impresionante lado técnico por lo cual ella dio su visto bueno, sino también a la interpretación artística. Era natural, fluida y expresaba todos los sentimientos que Victor albergó durante los amargos meses que estuvieron separados el uno del otro.

La melodía, suave pero melancólica, hablaba sobre dos amantes que no podían estar juntos y fue perfecta desde el momento en que la escuchó, pues Victor creyó firmemente lograría enviar un mensaje a una sola persona en específico. Lo cual fue exactamente su deseo principal si acaso todos los esfuerzos por llegar a Yuri no hubiesen funcionado. Ellos dos, a semejantes alturas, ya se conocían lo suficiente para saber cuándo el otro necesitaba expresarse, incluso aun sin usar palabras. Si bien todo marchó a la perfección y ahora Victor mantenía una relación sentimental estable con Yuri, haciéndolo sentirse pleno, no dejaba de ser menos emotivo.

Tomando velocidad, Victor comenzó a prepararse para ejecutar el primer quad; al girar unas cuantas veces se posicionó e, inmediatamente, saltó llevando a cabo las rotaciones necesarias aterrizando así de manera impecable. Las enloquecidas ovaciones del público no se hicieron esperar, alabándolo; más Victor apenas y lograba escucharlas. Todos los espectadores pasaron a convertirse en manchas difusas que lo rodeaban, conforme las cuchillas de sus patines rasgaban en trazos paralelos delgadas líneas que simulaban un delgado e íntimo vals.

Para quienes conocieran el lenguaje del patinaje artístico, sabrían perfectamente bien que Victor estaba llevando a cabo una confesión nada sutil. Y también, si los fans que durante ya casi dos años habían seguido los pasos del ruso tras la separación de Yuri Katsuki prestaban atención, sabrían exactamente hacia quién iba dirigida. Pero a Victor ya no le importaba ser discreto, estaba harto de eso. Ansiaba transmitirle al que quisiera mirar todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos por Yuri.

Entonces recordó el profundo dolor, la horrible angustia de no saber si alguna vez volvería a reunirse con él, soportando apenas día tras día, siguiendo adelante sin ésa parte tan especial de su propia existencia.

Y sí, valió totalmente la pena llegar hasta ahí. Estaría dispuesto a recorrer el infierno si con eso le aseguraban podría encontrarse con Yuri en otra vida, en otro tiempo u otra época para seguir amándolo. Todo porque Yuri fue quien se encargó de mostrarle el verdadero significado de la felicidad. Victor creyó haber conseguido todo cuanto deseaba; dinero, fama, gloria. Sin embargo, vivió engañado; entre los cálidos brazos de Yuri, en sus ojos, en su cuerpo se hallaba la verdadera sensación de paz. Tenerlo le hacía querer mejorar como persona, porque eso era lo natural tras encontrarse con tu otra mitad.

Gracias a Yuri, Victor ya no temía nunca más estar solo.

Aún habían muchísimas cosas en las cuales trabajar, todavía existían millones de situaciones que los harían tropezar en algún punto del camino que recorrerían juntos, pero era un inicio; el inicio de algo maravilloso. Y Victor se aferraría a su propia felicidad con Yuri a cualquier costo; demasiado tiempo habían desperdiciado ya entre malos entendidos, responsabilidades y distancia. Ahora que todo era real, ahora que Victor tenía plena certeza respecto al amor que existía entre los dos, bajo ninguna circunstancia lo dejaría irse. Muchas veces una relación se asemejaba al cultivo de una flor. Necesitaba confianza, paciencia, tiempo, entrega y fuerza de voluntad; cuando por fin florecía, entonces lograban apreciarse los maravillosos resultados.

Lo que Victor tenía con Yuri no se construyó en un día, antes hubo mucha historia entre ellos inclusive sin conocerse; su amor fue construyéndose poco a poco entre aprendizajes, pruebas y errores. Eso los hizo fuertes, los hizo valientes y gracias a eso estaban juntos.

Al aproximarse el final de su presentación en una explosión infinitamente emotiva, Victor realizó los últimos movimientos hasta quedar ligeramente encorvado abrazándose a si mismo con elegancia. Inmediatamente la audiencia respondió al saltar entre vítores y aplausos, muchas banderas de Rusia siendo agitadas con flamante algarabía felicitando al príncipe del hielo que, con su hermosa actuación, terminó robándoles una vez más el corazón a todos los presentes. La voz femenina que anunciaba a los patinadores dijo una vez más su nombre, aumentando los aplausos mientras un montón de obsequios eran lanzados al rink: entre ellos un caniche gigante de peluche. Victor sonrió con gratitud y aprecio ante tan bonito detalle, cargándolo debajo de su brazo izquierdo para después dirigirse al "Kiss and Cry", no sin antes ofrecer una profunda reverencia hacía la multitud que respondió gustosa. Victor sabía que Yuri no había logrado llegar a tiempo para ver su presentación, sin embargo apenas podía controlar sus ganas de tomar el teléfono y llamarlo.

Entonces, al virar hacia Yakov, se quedó totalmente congelado de la impresión.

Junto a su entrenador estaba también Yuri; llevaba puesto un grueso abrigo de invierno, bufanda y guantes. Aún a esa distancia Victor notó traía nieve del exterior sobre los hombros y cabello, gracias a la tormenta que no parecía haber amainado desde que comenzó horas atrás, cuya intensidad obligó a muchas aerolíneas a cancelar sus vuelos por seguridad.

E importándole un cuerno todo aquello estuviera transmitiéndose a nivel mundial, que un montón de camarógrafos no perderían la jugosa oportunidad de tomar fotografías y publicarlas en sus tabloides impresos o en línea, ni tampoco los miles de fanáticos cuyas redes sociales estallarían con las evidencias tomadas con equipos celulares a distancia, Victor se dispuso a brindarle un largo abrazo al otro chico, el peluche junto a ambos en una escena bastante cómica. Más alto gracias a los patines, Victor sostuvo la cabeza de Yuri contra su pecho permitiéndole así escuchar cuán frenéticamente latía su propio corazón, pero no por el esfuerzo típico tras concluir un ejercicio tan demandante. ¡Cumplió la promesa que le hizo! Yuri consiguió arribar a tiempo y no podía estar más agradecido con Yakov y todo el equipo ruso por hacerlo realidad.

—Viniste —murmuró, quería que sólo Yuri lo escuchara pues unas cuantas cámaras habían comenzado a rodearlos con la esperanza de captar el momento.

Las gradas, a su vez, casi vibraban ante la impresión de los asistentes. Y el ruido aumentó estrepitosamente dos o cuatro decibeles porque Victor, acortando distancias, depositó un suave beso en los labios ajenos tan cálidos al tacto. Si los dos querían confirmarle al mundo su relación tras meses y meses de continuas especulaciones, pues ya lo estaban haciendo de manera oficial.

—Te lo dije aquella vez —Yuri le recordó al separarse—. De ahora en adelante voy a cumplir todas mis promesas contigo —el mayor dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada húmeda, lágrimas de alegría se acumularon en sus claros ojos azules, haciéndolos ver de un azul intenso.

—Te amo Yuri, mucho más de lo que puedas llegar a saber nunca —Victor le abrazó por segunda vez. — Aunque no gane el oro hoy, me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo entero, sakróvische.

Yuri le sonrió acariciándole el rostro.

—Bueno, en verdad lamento reventar su pequeña burbuja personal pero Vitya, necesitas recibir tu puntaje ahora mismo —Yakov les riñó al hacer uso de su característico tono monocorde—. Katsuki, puedes esperar allá —señaló un área neutral.

Victor entonces le dio un beso en la frente a Yuri tras entregarle al gran caniche y así dirigirse a saber su posición en la tabla. Ubicado en el "Kiss and Cry", Victor agitó las manos a manera de saludo todo sonrisas y encanto; se le notaba en el rostro cuán feliz era justo en aquel instante y Yakov, pese a la postura imperturbable que siempre lo acompañaba, también se veía muy orgulloso por su pupilo. Entonces, tras algunos segundos de crear expectativa, la puntuación fue informada por una potente voz masculina que arrancó un rugido del público, que celebraba con aplausos, gritos y chiflidos otra victoria del héroe de Rusia, luego de posicionarse en el primer lugar. Victor hizo una señal de triunfo, para después literalmente correr dónde Yuri haciéndolo participe también del momento. Había ganado una medalla más, pero ninguna otra le pareció más importante que esa.

Las horas posteriores a la ceremonia de premiación le parecieron eternas a Victor. Los tres lugares del podio siendo ocupados por él mismo, Yurio y Christophe, quien terminó llevándose el bronce. Después todo fue hablar con reporteros que buscaban exclusivas, pero no sólo de su más reciente logro, sino también de cierto japonés que había creído prudente esperarlo en la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba.

—¡Señor Nikiforov! ¿Deberemos tomar todo esto como una declaración pública de que usted y el ex patinador Yuri Katsuki son pareja oficialmente? —dijo uno de ellos durante la conferencia oficial, importándole poco invadir la privacidad del ruso.

—Bueno —se río sin vergüenza—, me parece que esa pregunta tiene una respuesta muy obvia.

Yurio, quien se hallaba sentado junto a él con cara de pocos amigos, resopló. Chris, entre tanto, únicamente sonrió divertido.

Ellos dos ya lo sabían desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—¿Y qué piensa hacer la próxima temporada? —se oyó a alguien más decir—. ¿Volverá? ¿Se retirará? ¿Convencerá a Katsuki de competir nuevamente?

—Creo que nuestro medallista de oro tiene algunas cosas importantes por las cuales preocuparse antes, ¿no les parece? —Chris les guiñó un ojo haciendo referencia a Yuri, ante lo cual todos emitieron risitas alegres.

Victor le dio un codazo debajo de la mesa, empero gracias a eso pudieron conducir la entrevista por un camino enteramente profesional.

Desgraciadamente Victor no sólo debió lidiar con periodistas, sino también con patrocinadores y gente de la ISU que deseaba ofrecerle sus más sinceras felicitaciones por el arduo trabajo. Inclusive Yurio, motivado ante un brutal arranque de sinceridad, le confesó estar contento porque las cosas con el "katsudon" habían mejorado considerablemente. Agradecido, Victor lo atrapó en un abrazo rompe huesos dándole las gracias, el adolescente por supuesto reaccionó al intentar sacárselo de encima entre empujones nada amistosos, para después marcharse acompañado por Otabek a quién sabía dónde.

Para cuando finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de volver a su habitación horas después, Victor se sentía terriblemente cansado; charlar con tantas personas, estrechar distintas manos y poner buena cara porque Yakov así se lo pedía sin lugar a dudas agotarían a cualquiera. La última vez fue Yuri quien debió lidiar con todo eso, Victor sólo se limitó a quedarse junto a él brindándole apoyo emocional ante la abrumadora tarea de actuar como correspondía frente a los demás; Yuri nunca se acostumbró a recibir tanta atención y eso lograba ponerlo nervioso. Por ello Victor había entendido cuando le dijo prefería volver solo al hotel, manteniéndose fuera del foco de los medios lo más posible.

Tras ingresar al dormitorio, se encontró a Yuri vestido con un elegante traje azul oscuro que resaltaba las partes correctas de su estilizado cuerpo. En realidad, si su novio tuviera veinte o treinta kilos extra no podría importarle menos; lo seguiría amando por el simple hecho de ser Yuri Katsuki. Al acercarse, él recién terminaba de comprobar su aspecto frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero que había empotrado dentro del closet. Sujetándolo por detrás, Victor se preguntó si sería posible continuar enamorándose cada día del hombre que acabó robándole algo muchísimo más grande que el aliento.

Sí, se dijo convencido; y la sola idea le fascinaba.

—Hola —saludó Victor enterrando el rostro contra el cuello de Yuri. Olía a jabón y menta, una combinación muy agradable—. Luces tan atractivo cuando te vistes así.

—Si tomamos en cuenta hace poco menos de tres horas me bajé de un avión, entonces lo voy a tomar como un cumplido.

Victor le besó la mejilla concediéndole razón.

—¿Estaría mal si te confieso que no tengo ganas de ir? —dijo inflando las mejillas en un puchero infantil—. ¿No te gustaría simplemente que nos quedáramos aquí? —lo tentó acomodándole la corbata—. Si soy sincero preferiría pasar el resto de la noche contigo y, ya sabes, no dormir —Victor elevó ambas cejas en un gesto por demás coqueto—. Hoy gané una medalla de oro; eso amerita celebración, Yuri.

—¿Ah sí? —murmuró.

—Sabes que sí —coincidió Victor disponiéndose a enmarcar aún más su acento ruso—. No tienes idea cuánto deseo tenerte dentro de mi justo ahora, sakróvische.

Yuri cerró los ojos e inhaló con fuerza, bastante tentado ante la sola proposición. Llevaban meses hablando al respecto, si bien Yuri todavía no se sentía listo, la posibilidad seguía abierta para cuando quisiera ponerla en práctica. Victor confiaba en él y viceversa, pero esa noche deberían esperar un poco más.

—No podemos —apeló a comportarse como un adulto responsable—. A mí también me gustaría, pero necesitamos hacer acto de presencia o Yakov personalmente vendría a buscarnos —intentó hacerle ver—. Además, si no te ven ahí, los representantes de la ISU podrían sancionarte; sabes bien cómo son —Victor emitió un suspiro derrotado—. Sólo nos queda poco menos de una hora para que te prepares.

—Es tan injusto —se quejó cual niño malcriado—. ¡Pero voy a cobrármelo muy caro cuando nadie nos moleste! —Yuri puso los ojos en blanco gracias al dramatismo de su novio, sin embargo, justo al momento en que Victor se dio vuelta disponiéndose a seguir las indicaciones, no pudo aguantarse las ganas de palmearle el trasero ganándose una exclamación sorprendida por parte del otro hombre, todo porque jamás se había atrevido a hacer eso antes—. ¡Yuri!

—Ten cuidado con las cosas que deseas, Nikiforov. ¿Qué tal si luego te arrepientes? —quiso saber.

Victor le regaló una mirada llena de picardía—. Ver para creer, Yuri Katsuki; ver para creer.

—Luego no quiero escuchar quejas —el ruso dejó escapar una carcajada bastante audible desde el baño.

Exactamente una hora después, los dos acudieron al salón de banquetes más grande con el cual parecía contar las lujosas instalaciones del hotel, disponiéndose a celebrar el evento de clausura junto a otros patinadores ya bastante ansiosos por socializar y crearse algún contacto útil a futuro. Ser partícipe de tanta ostentosidad conseguía hacer sentir a Yuri un poco asediado, todo porque no era nada bueno al interactuar con grandes multitudes. Conocía casi a todos los asistentes, empero algunas caras nuevas también se habían sumado dándole la bienvenida a jóvenes promesas en aquel deporte. Algunos ex compañeros de pista se le acercaron mostrándose felices al verlo, conforme preguntaban si volvería otra vez para el año entrante; Yuri sólo se decantó a ser amable sin decir nada comprometedor ganándose algunas quejas generalizadas, especialmente por algunas chicas del patinaje artístico femenil japonés. También Chris, en algún momento determinado le hizo compañía, pues Victor necesitó dejarle solo al necesitar atender algunos asuntos oficiales que requerían su presencia según Yakov.

—Te ves fabuloso, Yuri —alagó el suizo tras tenderle una copa—. A ustedes dos les sienta de maravilla estar juntos.

—¿Tú ya lo sabías, no? —quiso saber, aunque tampoco le sorprendería la respuesta. Chris torció los labios al sonreírle—. Debí suponerlo.

—Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Nos resulta muy difícil ocultarnos cosas entre nosotros; más aún si les toman un montón de fotografías desde múltiples ángulos en la terminal de un aeropuerto en Japón, y todo eso termina volviéndose viral —dijo a modo de broma, ante lo cual Yuri se frotó el cuello avergonzado—. Pero me da gusto que finalmente solucionaran sus diferencias.

—A mí también —coincidió.

—¿Sabes? Nunca conocí a nadie que le hiciera tanto bien a Vitya —dijo Chris brindándole un ligero empujón amistoso—. Ahora sólo les resta no ser unos condenados cabezas huecas como acostumbran, por favor. Creo que ya tuvimos drama más que suficiente para toda una vida —Yuri comenzó a reírse—. ¿Y cuándo piensan casarse?

Yuri se atragantó con lo poco que alcanzó a beber ante la mirada suspicaz que Chris le lanzaba sin pena.

—Bueno —dijo sin disimular su nerviosismo—…no hemos hablado del tema todavía. Quiero decir, apenas comenzamos a ser pareja hace poco —Yuri se apresuró a explicarse aun cuando tales palabras estaba lejos de sentirlas en realidad.

Chris asintió concediéndole razón. El suizo concordaba en que era muy poco el tiempo que Victor y Yuri habían compartido juntos como para saltar al siguiente paso así nada más. Afortunadamente, las preguntas incómodas terminaron en segundo plano cuando Mila, Yurio e inclusive Otabek se les unieron disponiéndose a charlar. Pronto la música también se hizo más animada instando a los invitados a dirigirse hacia la pista que terminó llenándose casi al instante por grupos o parejas. Victor, al mismo tiempo, iba o venía con frecuente regularidad entre importantes patrocinadores que Yakov insistía necesitaba conocer, motivo por el cual Yuri prefirió refugiarse en una esquina neutral esperando que Victor terminase pronto sus compromisos. Sabía cómo solía ser la dinámica tras ganar un puesto del podio y, tanto entrenador como pupilo estarían forzosamente ocupados durante algunas horas. Al dirigir sus ojos dónde Victor se encontraba, lo vio reír con soltura; él en verdad parecía cómodo entre las esferas más altas del patinaje y vida social. Yuri no. Casi siempre prefería mantener un perfil bajo evitando así llamar demasiado la atención.

Y por un momento Yuri en verdad sintió unas ganas terribles de ver a Phichit. Pese a haberse retirado, ellos continuaban manteniendo contacto recurrente, gracias a eso sabía que su mejor amigo no consiguió participar en ése Grand Prix debido a una lesión leve de rodilla. Celestino había preferido evitar cualquier esfuerzo innecesario permitiéndole así a los ligamientos recuperarse como correspondía, empero, según le comentó, una vez se restableciera del todo arrasaría en las Nacionales de Tailandia. Pero Yuri lo extrañaba demasiado; ahora más que nunca. Llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, Yuri se preguntó cómo demonios lograría hacer todo aquello. Antes no comprendía cuan distintos eran Victor y él; más ahora se daba cuenta pertenecían a mundos abismalmente opuestos. El astro ruso del patinaje era igual a una brillante joya de valor incalculable, una que todos deseaban admirar con ansia. Yuri, en cambio, sólo podía aspirar a ser un trozo de cristal común; bello a la vista sí, aunque sin gran valor propiamente dicho.

Se amaban, por supuesto, ¿pero sería acaso suficiente tal como habían manejado las cosas hasta ése punto? Verse cada tantos meses, visitarse el uno al otro si las cosas iban bien, llamarse por teléfono por las noches añorando la presencia del otro, siempre manteniéndose a distancia. ¿Yuri soportaría hasta que Victor decidiera retirarse? Él siempre fue alguien egoísta, y lo seguía siendo porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas Victor se quedara con él indefinidamente sin importar dónde necesitaran ir después.

Con Yuri era de todo o nada.

Entonces la conversación que mantuvo con Chris minutos antes lo golpeó con la fuerza de un tren. No sabía si Victor sería del tipo tradicionalista, pero Yuri sí. Yuri quería comprar una gran casa y otro perro que acompañara a Maccachin; quería también compartir cumpleaños, aniversarios, fechas especiales que sólo ambos conocieran. Eventualmente también desearía tener hijos. No le interesaba si necesitaban adoptar o bien pagar un vientre subrogado y pasar cada etapa del proceso junto. Yuri anhelaba formar una familia con Victor. ¿Pero qué si nada de eso funcionaba? ¿Qué si Victor prefería seguir alimentando su carrera profesional? Correcto, toda esa amarga experiencia le enseñó a Yuri cuán importante resultaba ser el compartir todas las inseguridades que lo aquejaban con Victor. Pero tenía miedo. Ocultarse cosas nunca terminaba bien, por ende Yuri consideró una posibilidad en específico desde algunas semanas atrás, no obstante lo aterraba escuchar la respuesta.

Si bien Yuko lo aconsejó al respecto, eso no mitigó sus dudas.

—Ustedes dos se aman —recordó que ella dijo sin ponerlo en tela de juicio. Los dos acudieron esa tarde días atrás a una confortable cafetería dónde servían unos capuchinos increíbles en Hasetsu, y fue así como Yuri se armó de valor para confesarle su plan—. No veo cuál es el problema.

—¿No te parece muy apresurado? —tanteó terreno—. Quiero decir, Victor apenas volvió al patinaje y tampoco me gustaría hacerlo parecer como si estuviera intentando amarrarlo o algo parecido —Yuko dejó escapar una risilla divertida—. ¿Qué?

—En serio necesitas involucrarte más en redes sociales, Yuri-kun —agregó—. ¡Victor y tú ya se amarraron hace mucho! ¡Si hasta tienen un club de fans personalizado! Todos les han catalogado como la mejor pareja del año —Yuri se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos disimulando su vergüenza, pero entonces Yuko pasó a evaluarlo con detenimiento hasta casi hacerlo sentir incómodo—. Ya te acostaste con él, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó sin miramientos y Katsuki casi se atragantó—. Lo sabía: pude darme cuenta desde que volviste de Rusia. Ustedes dos no son absolutamente nada discretos. ¡Me da tanto gusto por ti! —Yuri sonrió agradecido, pero después temió la siguiente pregunta—. ¿Y bien? ¿Es tan bueno en la cama como parece?

—¡Yu-chan! —la chica comenzó a reír.

—Bien, al menos lo intenté —dijo juguetona—. Mira, hablando en serio, considero que la situación entre ustedes resulta ser bastante complicada, pero necesitas expresarle tus miedos e inseguridades a Victor. Son una pareja, Yuri; si no se comunican, si comienzan a esconderse cosas importantes jamás lograran construir su relación de manera estable. Eso ya deberías saberlo.

—Lo entiendo, aun así

—Nada de peros. Tal vez Victor todavía no se sienta lo suficientemente preparado todavía, o puede caber la posibilidad de lo contrario, pero dime una cosa: si llegase a aceptar tu propuesta, ¿en qué posición te podría?

Yuri tomó aire para seguidamente responder:

—En la única en la que quiero estar.

—Entonces no lo sigas dudando más —convino Yuko amable—. Si funciona o no, eso ya depende de ustedes; que te quede bien claro, Yuri-kun.

Yuri rodeó la mesa dónde ambos estuvieron charlando durante lo que le parecieron horas y le brindó un abrazo a su mejor amiga. Ella respondió al gesto conmovida pues, a diferencia de otras tantas veces, Yuri decidió confiarle lo que guardaba su corazón.

—Muchas gracias, Yu-chan —dijo tras apartarse—. ¿Podría pedirte un último favor? —la esposa de Nishigori le miró un tanto confundida, sin embargo, aceptó gustosa.

Y al mencionarle qué cosa necesitaba, Yuko lanzó un grito emocionado.

El chico da gafas regresó al mundo real cuando Victor se acercó nuevamente a él, llevaba consigo una botella con agua para ofrecerle puesto que beber alcohol a Yuri no le sentaba del todo bien, menos aún sin haber comido algo decente con antelación. Al verlo así, tan arrebatadoramente atractivo y encantador, Yuri lo supo; dejaría las dudas atrás. Y dejándose guiar por un repentino arrebato de locura en extremo impropia de si mismo, tomó una gigantesca decisión. Al diablo las opiniones, al diablo si era correcto o no, al diablo todo lo ajeno a su propia felicidad.

Aún si ellos no fueran figuras públicas, de todas maneras el mundo hablaría y pocas veces les darían gusto; pues ya no planeaba seguir complaciendo a nadie más. Lamentablemente su rostro debió haberle delatado porque Victor, mostrándose preocupado, comenzó a preguntarle si se encontraba bien; Yuri asintió sin revelar demasiado, cosa que logró encender una fuerte alarma en el ruso.

—No pasa nada —intentó convencerle.

—¿Seguro? Cariño, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa —Yuri le confirmó que lo sabía, tratando así de restarle importancia—. ¿Te dijeron algo inapropiado? —el enojo en los ojos azules brilló amenazante—. Fue eso, ¿verdad? ¿Quién te faltó al respeto?

—¡Nadie! Estás exagerando —entonces le tomó del brazo—. Mejor vamos a bailar.

—¿En serio? —quiso saber cambiando drásticamente su actitud a una emocionada—. ¡Habérmelo dicho antes! —tendiéndole la mano a manera de invitación, ambos se acercaron a la pista—. Pero no creas que olvidaré lo de hace un minuto.

Ni bien se acercaron, Victor lo sintió muy tenso cuando procedió a sostenerlo entre sus brazos conforme se movían en un agradable vals lento. Las luces artificiales brindaban una tonalidad cálida al rostro de Yuri, cuyas facciones dejaban mucho que desear; aunque dijera que todo estaba perfectamente, podía darse cuenta era lo contrario. Yuri se veía terriblemente incómodo, más aún porque miraba en todas direcciones como si buscara encontrar algo entre los ahí presentes.

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó intranquilo, pero Yuri sólo tropezó con sus propios pies haciéndolos chocar contra otra pareja que les miró de no muy buena manera—. Lo siento —se disculpó Victor, dirigiéndose luego al ex medallista—. ¿Qué sucede contigo, Yuri?

—No vas a dejarme fácil esto, ¿verdad? —el pentacampeón arqueó una de sus cejas sin comprender—. Bien, te lo diré: pero no aquí. Necesito un poco de aire fresco —curioso, Victor guió a su novio fuera del salón importándole poco dejarle a Yakov toda la responsabilidad de lidiar con el resto.

Al abandonar la zona destinada a la celebración, un pasillo bien iluminado les recibió y caminando sin rumbo definido encontraron una habitación desocupada. Parecía ser también otra sala destinada a eventos, aunque más pequeños, puesto que tenía vista completa del jardín principal correspondiente al hotel. Ninguno se animó a abrir las puertas del balcón gracias al inclemente clima; en el exterior seguía nevando con fuerza y no parecía que amainara pronto. Yuri se acercó al ventanal más cercano disponiéndose a mirar cómo caían los copos de nieve uno tras otro, Victor en cambio, yacía parado muy cerca, su ansiedad casi palpable.

Bueno, una cosa era armar planes y otra llevarlos a cabo, se dijo con los nervios a flor de piel. Pero no daría marcha atrás, menos ahora que reunió el suficiente valor; así que, girándose para encarar al otro hombre, Yuri acortó distancias mirándole de frente y después tomó la mano del ruso en un gesto cariñoso que le fue inmediatamente correspondido. Interpretando aquel acto como algo positivo, Victor se inclinó disponiéndose a contemplar los ojos color avellana de Yuri, empero este no hizo más que removerse incómodo. ¿Algo le sucedía? ¿Era algo que prefería no contarle?

Y en cierta medida el pensamiento dolió.

Justo cuando estaba por abrir la boca dispuesto a seguir bombardeándolo con preguntas, Victor sintió como Yuri comenzaba a retirarle la sortija que había permanecido religiosamente en el mismo lugar desde que le fuera colocada dos años atrás, en Barcelona. Confundido a niveles ahora en serio alarmantes, Victor se movió por instinto al intentar evitarlo, propiciando así que terminaran de sacársela con un jalón poco amigable. Y fue todavía peor porque dicha joya acabó entre uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que Yuri vestía, sin mayor intención de volver a sacarla de

—No es divertido, Yuri —dijo a modo de reclamo—. Devuélvemela.

—No lo haré —el de cabellos negros respondió sin alterarse—. Vamos a terminar con todo esto, Victor.

Las palabras taladraron el pecho del ruso con un dolor terrible, como si le hubieran disparado a quemarropa directo al pecho sin piedad ni misericordia. Ahí estaba otra vez la misma horrible frase que Yuri utilizó tiempo atrás durante ese último Grand Prix donde se ganó una medalla de plata. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿No era sólo producto de su extenuada mente tras pasar todo un día bajo estrés? ¿Por qué Yuri hacía esto? ¡Pocas horas antes las cosas marchaban bien! ¡Yuri no podía terminar otra vez la relación entre ambos así como así!

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —preguntó dolido—. ¡Tú me amas! —dijo convencido—. ¿Ya se te olvidó? Te dije que no te soltaría bajo ninguna circunstancia —Yuri se mantuvo imperturbable—. ¡No te quedes callado y explícame!

Yuri esbozó una sonrisa y, tomándolo por sorpresa, se arrodilló frente a él. Victor retrocedió impactado, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Eso claramente no se lo esperaba.

—Es porque yo tampoco quiero soltarte que hago esto —el hombre de ojos azules jadeó impresionado al verlo sacar una pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo, una que abrió segundos después revelando dos hermosos anillos de oro blanco a juego—. Pensé incontables maneras de decírtelo sin equivocarme, o si sería lo más prudente considerando nuestra recién conformada relación; pero al final me di cuenta que si no lo hacía esta noche terminaría arrepintiéndome por el resto de mis días.

—Yuri, tú…

—Sólo déjame hablar —pidió, la voz le temblaba—. Yo siempre he estado enamorado, Victor; por años te convertiste en una gran fuente de inspiración que me motivaba a intentar cumplir todos los sueños que hasta ése entonces creía inalcanzables. Cuando finalmente tuve la dicha de conocerte, jamás imaginé podría albergar sentimientos todavía más fuertes por ti, mientras veía cómo derribabas todos los muros que construí con tanto fervor para mantenerme a salvo. Juntos hemos pasado momentos felices y amargos —dijo refiriéndose a la separación propiciada por él mismo—. Cuando me abro eres el único capaz de encontrarme y Victor, gracias a tu perseverancia, gracias a tu enorme valentía recuperé las ganas de amar: de amar incondicionalmente. Dicen que algo así sólo se siente una vez en la vida, que al llegar el amor verdadero se nota y después de compartir contigo estos meses puedo dar fe de ello. Amarte ha sido el mayor logro de toda mi vida, mi mayor victoria y si bien me has permitido ir lento hasta ahora, ya no puedo esperar, por eso te pregunto: ¿Quieres caminar conmigo en una nueva aventura? ¿Te gustaría ser mi confidente, mi fortaleza y refugio? Victor Nikiforov... ¿Me concederías el gran honor y privilegio de convertirte en mi esposo?

El hombre de ojos azules al final del discurso no hizo otra cosa que cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos, quedándose demasiado quieto para criterio de Yuri. No era lo que había esperado. Desde su posición intentó determinar por cuál estado de ánimo Victor estaba pasando. ¿Sorprsa? ¿Pena? ¿Felicidad? ¿Angustia? ¿Enfado? Sin embargo al final oyó al ruso emitir una risa casi histérica poniéndolo todavía más nervioso si era posible.

—Eres un idiota —le hizo saber al mostrar otra vez su rostro. Tenía las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas pero Yuri no sabía si eran gracias a la sorpresa u otra cosa—. ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —Yuri se levantó y, avergonzado se dispuso a cerrar la cajita pues interpretó la respuesta de Victor como un "no rotundo—. ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a ponerme esa sortija o sólo planeabas mostrármela?

—¿Cómo? —dijo aturdido.

—¿En serio pensaste que te rechazaría? ¡Ni siquiera muerto, Yuri Katsuki! —el japonés esbozó una enorme sonrisa disponiéndose luego a colocar la alianza dónde correspondía: en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su ahora prometido.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Victor le lanzó los brazos al cuello disponiéndose a besarlo casi con desesperación, con todo su amor siendo dejado al descubierto. Yuri lo sujetó por la cintura buscando mantenerlos en equilibro a los dos.

—¿Debo interpretar esto como una respuesta afirmativa? —preguntó Yuri todavía entre besos.

—¡Sí! ¡Mil veces sí! —exclamó feliz—. ¡Por supuesto que acepto casarme contigo, sakróvische!

Yuri soltó una carcajada tras levantarlo algunos centímetros del suelo, para después continuar besándose sin apuro ni exigencias. Al instante que Victor hizo exactamente lo mismo al poner la otra joya en su respectivo sitio, comprobó una vez más por qué se enamoró de Yuri igual que un completo loco. Y anegado en felicidad, se dijo que lo había logrado; consiguió atrapar al hombre de sus sueños, al hombre con quien siempre anhelo compartir un futuro repleto de bendiciones.

—Yuri, como has sido tú el que se propuso, pasaré a formar parte de tu familia. ¡Dios, me alegra tanto no haberlo hecho primero! ¿Sabes? Yo también tenía la intención de pedírtelo y te me adelantaste. ¡Pero no importa, no importa! —exclamó—. ¡Tenemos tanto por hacer! Las flores, los invitados, el pastel; ¿crees que tus padres nos permitan realizar la boda en Yutopia? Una ceremonia en pleno verano sería fantástico. ¡Oh! Primero necesito decirles a todos. ¡Subiré la foto de nuestros anillos a Instagram! El mundo entero debe saber que te di el sí.

Yuri negó divertido ante la emoción de Victor. ¿Exactamente por qué estuvo tan asustado minutos antes? Ellos se amaban, siempre lo habían hecho aun cuando ni siquiera se dieron cuenta por si mismo al convivir durante tanto tiempo juntos. ¡Claro que el ruso iba a decirle que sí!

—Haremos todo lo que tú quieras —el joven Katsuki depositó un tierno beso en la frente del otro hombre, cuyos ojos azules brillaban con un pletórico esplendor.

—Te amo, Yuri.

—¿Aún? —preguntó pese a ya saber la respuesta.

Victor lo sujetó por las solapas del saco acercándole lo más posible antes de contestar:

—Por el resto de mi vida.

Y sí, tal vez no vivirían un final feliz como en los típicos cuentos de hadas, quizá el amor verdadero tampoco era del modo en que ellos lo concebían, sin embargo, creían que lograrían construirse un maravilloso porvenir si permanecían uno al lado del otro. Porque si separados nacieron para hacer historia, juntos tendrían el innegable poder de crear leyenda.

* * *

 _Info técnica:_

 _[1]Creo que muchos ya lo saben, pero significa "mi amor" en ruso._

 _[2]No es recomendable emplear este tipo de aceites cuando se usa condón, pues debilita el material del mismo propiciando su ruptura._

 _[3]Museo del Hermitage: es uno de los mayores museos de antigüedades del mundo. El resto del complejo arquitectónico lo, forman cinco edificios, entre los que se encuentran el Palacio Menshikov, el Palacio de Invierno, el Edificio del Estado Mayor y un recinto para almacenamiento abierto._

 _[4]Rio Neva: es un río en el noroeste de Rusia, de 74 km de longitud. forma parte del Patrimonio de la Humanidad llamado «Centro histórico de San Petersburgo y conjuntos monumentales anexos»._

 _[5]El primero que utilizó los gatos al servicio de la corona rusa fue el zar Pedro I cuando trajo uno de Holanda. Más tarde, y debido al terror que su hija la emperatriz Isabel tenía a los ratones, se empleó una camada traída de Kazan en el Palacio de Invierno. Sería Catalina la Grande la que los llevaría al museo para proteger las obras de arte de los roedores adquiriendo el estatus de guardias oficiales._

 _[6]Es el área más famosa del museo y dónde los turistas prefieren tomarse fotografías._

 _[7]Dependiendo de la tradición culinaria de cada región, esta ensalada puede llevar diversos ingredientes, pero por norma general incluye siempre patatas y otras hortalizas cocidas amalgamadas con mayonesa. Puede combinarse con atún, arenque también otros pescados y carnes._

 _[8]Avenida Nevski: es la principal avenida de San Petersburgo y una de las calles con mayor historia en el mundo. Tiene muchísimos cafés, restaurantes, tiendas, museos y librerías hasta el Monasterio de Alejandro Nevski._

 _[9]Es una iglesia de San Petersburgo, situada en la orilla del canal Griboyédova (nombrado en honor de Aleksandr Griboyédov) cerca del parque del Museo Ruso y de la Avenida Nevski, fue construida sobre el lugar donde el zar Alejandro II de Rusia fue asesinado, víctima de un atentado el 13 de marzo de 1881._

 _[10]Es la ciudadela original de San Petersburgo. La fortaleza contiene diferentes edificios remarcables, entre ellos la catedral de San Pedro y San Pablo, donde están enterrados los zares desde Pedro I el Grande hasta Nicolás II y su familia._

 _Comenzar un fanfic es tarea sencilla, terminarlo no tanto pero al final siempre vale absolutamente todo el tiempo invertido. Queridos lectores, si son de aquellos que me regalaron sus comentarios desde el inicio mismo de la historia o bien sólo se dedicaban a leer, mil gracias por todo su apoyo. Por los favoritos, por los reviews y seguidores. Es lindo saber que una puede llegar a muchísima gente mediante algo que a todos nos gusta por igual. A si mismo gracias; por la espera, por sus palabras de aliento, los ánimos y sobre todo gracias por acompañarme en estos siete capítulos llenos de tantas emociones._

 _En verdad espero haber cumplido todas sus expectativas en este capítulo final, y ambién que puedan seguir acompañándome en todos mis otros proyectos: Little Wonders, Something I Need e incluso Escenas Borradas. Sin más que agregar les envió todas las buenas vibras del mundo, mi cariño incondicional y un gran, gran abrazo._

 _Sigan pasando un excelente fin de semana y, ya saben, sus comentarios son la motivación que nos alienta a nosotros los pseudoescritores de medio tiempo._

 _¡Hasta otra!_


End file.
